Fallen Blue Sky
by Mister House
Summary: The death of one hero can change everyone connected to her. The revival of one hero can change the death, and possibly, the hero herself. Let the blue sky fall and be resurrected as the black night. Rated T for violence, language. Warning: Probable OOC
1. Death and Rebirth Part 1

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this is the first chapter of Fallen Blue Sky, a story that's slightly AU, despite it taking place several months after the anime. I was inspired to do this by a picture of B RS, Dead Master, Gold Saw, and STR in the air with a tall castle structure in the background with the ground below looking a bit like a close up spacial view of Earth. Also, the song Adrenaline by Shinedown is also an inspiration for this as well as it shows the development that going to be put on B RS, not just as an other self, but also as an individual. Also, this story has no relation to my current fic, The life of B RS, so that might be a big relief to all of you who wants to see me do something really serious. This fic will push the limits of its rating, and I wonder if I can keep it in that level without going overboard.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter, the antithesis of the Otherworld, had no idea what happened within the last 24 hours, nor did she know how she got herself into a fight. At first, she was scourging through the Otherworld when she felt a certain pull before she passed out, and the next moment, she woke up inside a castle that she has never seen before. B RS knew she was still in the Otherworld due to the interior structure of the castle, but when she managed to get outside, she noticed that the world was entirely different from what she was used to. The sky wasn't checkered and the ground below was lush and vivid, quite unlike the barren ground that the Otherworld normally has. She decided that it was best to explore and figure out what was going on, so she dashed inside the castle, trying to find a way down while holding onto her Rock Cannon, in case there was any enemies that she will have to deal with.

She kept on running, trying to find any door that could lead the way down, but she was stopped at a large hall by a machine holding onto a giant broadsword. B RS figured the fight against the mysterious machine wasn't going to be easy, and she was right as it nearly sliced off her head. She fired her Rock Cannon, expecting it to do any damage, but all it managed to do was push it back only a bit. B RS tried a charged shot, and even though it managed to push the machine back even more, all there was as a sign of damage was a burn mark on the armor. It was as if the machine was invincible and it kept on coming towards her slowly, as if it was waiting for her to make a move.

B RS charged towards the machine and tried to bat it away, but it prevented the attack from working by stopping the Rock Cannon in mid-arc, surprising B RS, "..!"

A flicker of blue fire came out from the mouthpiece of the machine, "It seems you're rather... inexperienced despite your victories over your opponents..."

B RS eyes widened when she heard the machine speak, not through telepathy, but through an actual voice, even though it sounded robotic. She never heard anyone speak without the use of telepathy, except for Koutari Yuu when she was using STR's body as a way to escape her life in the real world. The machine pushed B RS back and tried to slice her in half with its broadsword, but she rolled out of the way before she could take any damage. B RS tried to dash past the machine as a way to buy some time to think of a plan, but the machine was one step ahead and grabbed her leg, slamming her against a pillar. A silent scream came from B RS as she fell to the ground, but she ignored the pain and continued to fight against the mechanical mammoth, her body healing itself as she fired away.

"It seems you can do more than this, but you chose not to..." The machine mused as it walked towards B RS, "Is it because you do not want to trouble Kuroi Mato?"

B RS narrowed her eyes, finding her voice for the first time, "How do you..?"

"My partner knows all, sees all," The machine told her, "But that won't really matter for you as she told me to kill you while keeping your dignity intact..."

B RS growled and changed her Rock Cannon into it's machine gun variant, firing away but she was only able to put dents into the armor. She decided that if she can't do much with her Rock Cannon, then she would have to use her Black Blade and handle the machine in close combat. She ran towards the machine and took it on, but she could feel the brute strength the machine has when their blades clashed together. Left, right, up, down; no matter where they clashed their blades together, B RS was feeling the monstrous strength and she had to lock in her position or else she would be blasted away by one swing. The machine backed away, allowing B RS some breathing room but she had to react quickly as it pulled out a knife out from nowhere, slashing along her stomach.

She could feel the blood trickling down her legs, but she remained focus on her target, "I have to kill you, otherwise, a creature of untold power will ruin this world..."

"I won't stop," B RS said.

"A shame, guess I'll have to kill you with no restraint..." The machine said as it cracked the ground with its broadsword.

B RS blinked, but in a second, she came to regret that action as she was slashed away without seeing where the machine was, the blades striking all around her body. She tried to defend herself to the best of her ability, even managing to deflect several slashes but it didn't matter as it was all a distraction. The machine appeared behind B RS and grabbed her by the hair, smacking her around so each part of her body was broken and unable to be used unless extensive healing occurred. The machine smashed her against a wall and grabbed both her arms pulling on them before it heard a loud snap, signaling it that it managed to dislocate B RS's arms. B RS screamed, feeling the pain course through her body all around, which was trying to figure out how to heal her completely as there was numerous damages to her body and she couldn't ignore it anymore, unlike when she was insane.

B RS opened her eyes and noticed a katana was pointed right at her heart, "No..."

"I was told to kill you so darkness doesn't befall the Otherworld, but not by your hands," The Machine told B RS, "You won't be forgotten at least, no one but one person will forget you..."

It was swift and painless, but B RS only had a moment to realize that it was how death felt when you're the person killed. She was sure that the machine would of won even if she invoked her flame, she just knew it as the last flicker of life disappeared from her eyes. The machine removed its katana from B RS's body and sheathed it, hearing a clatter of footsteps coming towards it. A young girl walked into the hall, her icy blue eyes staring at the corpse of B RS before looking up at her partner, knowing that it betrayed an order just to kill her, which was the intention. The girl walked up to B RS's body, bent down, and clasped her hands together in a silent prayer, her eyes closed as she gave her respect.

The girl got up and looked at the machine, "Mark this area in memento before we take her away..."

"Very well... Geshumaru," The machine said as it took B RS's sword.

The machine pointed at the wall before it carved a star shaped symbol right where it struck B RS down before in implanted the sword into the floor. It picked up B RS's body and walked away with the girl known as Geshumaru, leaving the battle torn area where B RS met her end. They didn't intend for this to happen, but they didn't have much of a choice as her death was the only thing that could prevent something far greater from awakening. They walked in silence, never looking at the slightly opened eyes of the lifeless body they were taking with them. It was best to not say a thing, but they should of been aware of a tiny flicker going through B RS's left eye.

A tiny, black flicker...

* * *

The reaction to B RS's death didn't come as quickly to everyone, but the news was still the same as a strange aura surrounded the Ohterworld, with various worlds reacting to her death. The first to hear was Black Gold Saw and STR, who wondered how she managed to die when it took a lot for her to be beaten. Chariot received the news as well, and started rushing as quickly as she could to Dead Master, who was far from where she was. The damage was already done as Dead Master felt it, and hoped that this doesn't affect the real world as well as the side effects could be disastrous. There was one thing that they knew and it was whenever an other self dies, in directly affects the real world and the damage it would cause will probably affect Yomi in the long run.

Dead Master gripped her scythe and hoped on top on one of her skulls, pointing towards the direction where she felt the aura come from. There was things that shouldn't happen, and B RS's death is one of them as that would change everything. There was no time to waste and she took off, hoping she would find to person who killed B RS and ruined everything in the real world. She knew that she wasn't the only one who felt it, and given the connection their real world selves have with each other, she knew Gold saw, STR, and Chariot will follow the same route to discover who destroyed the antithesis. Dead Master had to hope for the best, otherwise, everything is lost and nothing could change it as one an other self is killed, the effects that follow it is tremendous...

* * *

In the real world, a pair of blue eyes opened before they started looking around the room, wondering what it was that she felt. The pair of blue eyes belonged to one Kuroi Mato, who went through so much about several months ago when she had to deal with B RS and the Otherworld, something she never thought existed until STR, who was in the real world in place of Yuu, showed her. She got up and looked around her room, noting how it was still dark out since the sky was pitch black with no stars twinkling in the sky. She wondered what it was she felt and hoped it wasn't anything bad as she went through her memories, able to make out clear images of Yomi, Yuu, Kagari, and Saya. Nodding to herself, she plopped back down on her bed and tried to get some sleep, hoping that she doesn't suffer from sleep deprivation since is was getting close to summer break.

What Mato didn't know was that she had no clear memories of B RS, blurred by the actions of Geshumaru...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, the chapter is short but it's meant to be like that as it's the stepping stone to something bigger and please don't complain about me killing off B RS as I had a good reason to. Plus, she's the main character, she isn't going anywhere as I said I want to develop B RS into something more than an other self who just fights. There's just something that I just want to work on with this as it's based on development, so don't worry if you're not going to get your worth. Next chapter will be longer, but I won't say anything on it as that's for all of you to think about and if you think Geshumaru (the machine) is overpowered, it's a machine with strong armor, it won't be able to go down that easily. Please review and I'll see you all later.


	2. Death and Rebirth Part 2

**Author's Note**: Ah, the second chapter to Fallen Blue Sky, in which I got many surprises for you folks. I had to tinker with this one in my head a few times as this story is kind of different than what I normally do. Also, StarCaptain, I agree with you on one point and disagree with you on another. The OP for this story, perfect choice and I was thinking of that when I was tinkering with this sudden story idea. But the personality, I don't want to make it closer to her game or manga counterparts, but somewhere along those lines where she has her own individual personality that fits the anime/OVA mix. Well, let's get the ball rolling with chapter 2!

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Mato groaned and opened her eyes, noticing the light shining through her window despite it being a bit too early, "_Hmm, what time is it..?_"

She remember placing her cell phone underneath her pillow, so she took it out and flipped it open, noticing the time. It was way too early for her to nbe up, but she couldn't help it as she couldn't exactly sleep last night. Well, Mato did sleep but whenever she was dreaming, she was often dreaming about a certain person that she can't exactly remember. It was as if she lost a certain piece of herself, despite her feeling like everything is alright and that the strange feeling she was getting was just sleep deprivation. Still, she couldn't help but wonder who she was dreaming about since it was nagging her right in the back of her mind like an illness that just doesn't know when to go away with the progression always going up and down.

"_Well, looks like it'll be a couple hours before mom or Hiro wakes up_," Mato thought to herself as she covered her eyes with her arm, "_Why am I feeling like this, it's so unreal..._"

A blurred image of the person she was dreaming of appeared in her head, but it just couldn't stick to her as if just felt like an anomaly, something completely foreign and yet, it seemed a bit familiar. She spent the remain two hours trying to think about the blurred image in her head but she couldn't make sense of it at all. Her little brother, Hiro, came to wake her up but he notices her scratching her head with both of her hands and decided that it was best to leave her alone, so he closed the door slowly so it doesn't catch her attention at all. Mato sighed and thought it was best to think about it another time so she could focus on today since she has school. How she wished it was summer break already as she couldn't stand wasting the nice weather away like it's nothing.

"_Damn it, just what am I gonna do..?_" Mato wonder as she got out of her bed, getting ready to change into her school uniform.

* * *

Dead Master, after a near six hour ride to the Sky Gates, reached her destination as she hoped off her skull and and landed on the ground, not caring for elegance. She was aware that B RS spent time here rather in her land since she could actually see the sky and relax, but that was only when she needed it, which was rarely. She walked around the area, jumping from structure to structure to try and find any sign of B RS's body, but so far, she was reaching dead ends. Dead Master frowned as she continued her search, hoping Yomi doesn't become affected by what happened to Mato if she started acting differently than usual. There was no way that B RS could have fallen so easily and if she had, then where is her body located so there could be proof of B RS's death.

"It seems you also learned about what has happened..." Dead Master heard.

She looked to her left and noticed Gold Saw was walking towards her, holding onto her King Saw as if she was anticipating Dead Master going to fight against her, "STR and I looked around here, but no such luck..."

Dead Master narrowed her eyes, "Why should I believe you?"

"I did not kill her, I wasn't even here when I've heard of her death," Gold Saw told Dead Master, "If I did, her body would have been left to rot here"

STR appeared from behind one of the structures, "It seems the news of her death has everyone rattled, we are no exception"

Dead Master clenched her teeth, realizing that STR was right about the news of B RS's death having everyone shaken up completely. She was feared and she was also known to not leave the best of impressions, but the sudden news of her death changed everything. The Otherworld was changing slowly as the clear blue sky was now greyed out, the spark that illuminated the once dark place now gone in response to what happened last night. Suddenly, the trio could hear some sort of tiny engine coming their way until they noticed it was Chariot, who looked worried until she noticed the expression on Dead Master's face, already figuring out that she knows too. To have the news spread so fast, so quickly was unnatural, as if it was a message being sent out to every single other self to watch themselves, otherwise the same fate will befall them.

"To think, us four, coming together to find out who was responsible for the antithesis's death," Gold Saw mused.

Dead Master glared at Gold saw, not liking that comment, "Don't call her that!"

"It doesn't change the fact that she is dead," Chariot said, "Just where is her body?"

STR shook her head in disappointment, sadness etched on her face, "We couldn't find her body here..."

"If anything, her death may not have occurred here, but well find it," Gold saw said as she reversed her grip on her King Saw, having it point towards the ground, "Seek..."

As she let go of King Saw, a portal opened for them to cross so they could reach where B RS was last located since it was obvious she wasn't in the Sky Gates. Chariot and STR went through it first as Dead Master was busy doing something and Gold Saw was going to dive in last since she needs to close it herself once entering. Dead Master sent Yomi a message about what occurred and asked her to keep an eye on Mato in case she acts strangely. Once that was done with, Dead Master entered the portal before Gold Saw followed her, sealing it up as the four of them traveled to B RS was last located. If possible, if the killer is still there when they arrive, then they could get some answers as to why B RS was killed.

But they weren't aware of what was in store for them once they got there...

* * *

Takanashi Yomi, one of Mato's closest friends, was surprised to hear tragic news coming from Dead Master but the fact that it was B RS's death made the situation more harder to deal with. She didn't know if she should tell Mato the moment she sees her since there was the chance she knows it, but the fact that B RS was also a part of Mato's memories changed everything. It was a problem that couldn't be handle delicately, so she assumed that it was best not to tell Mato anything, but that doesn't mean she couldn't tell everyone else who should know this situation. Izuriha Kagari, Yomi's childhood friend, was staring at her, wondering why her shoulders were quivering as if she was sad. She was, but it was best not to show it in front of Mato when she gets here.

"Yomi, are you okay?" Kagari asked her.

Yomi shook her head, "No... B RS... she's gone..."

"Eh, but how is that possible, she's Mato's other self," Kagari wondered before she started denying it, "There's no way that girl could get killed so easily"

Yomi looked at Kagari, "Dead Master told me, she was the one who said that she felt B RS's death along with the rest of the Otherworld..."

"But that's just Dead Master, we don't know if it's true or not from the _others_," Kagari told her.

"I guess we'll have to wait then..." Yomi said as Mato ran towards them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Mato said as she caught up, trying to catch her breath, "I don't know why but for a moment, I felt like I was daydreaming on the way here..."

Mato was half right on it since she wasn't fully aware of what happened several minutes ago when she passed by a girl wearing a hoodie and some jeans. The moment they passed each other, Mato completely stopped as he eyes glazed over, remembering the dream she had last night. The images were still blurry, but it seems to be a lot worse than before, like they were meant to be erased from her mind completely. But, as soon as it happen, it stopped and Mato continued running towards Yomi and Kagari, not even remembering what happened about a couple of minutes ago. Right now, as Mato was walking with two of her friends, she was wondering what was going on with her as lately, she been feeling even more different than usual.

"Hey, Earth to Mato," Kagari said as she waved a hand in front of Mato's face.

Mato snapped out of her stupor, "Eh?"

"We're almost at school," Yomi told her, as she pointed towards the front gate, "See, Yuu is there, waiting for us..."

"Oh, then come on," Mato said as she ran towards the gate, surprising Yomi and Kagari.

"Slow down you speed demon!" Kagari shouted towards her.

Yomi sighed, "Well, seems like she's normal..."

* * *

The portal opened and the four other selves stepped out, noticing the monolith of a castle that was right before them. What also seemed to surprise them was the sight of vegetation and water, as well as a blue sky with slight clouds looming overhead, but there wasn't a lot of them. They looked at each other before they walked into the castle, figuring that exploration of the huge castle so they could get to B RS's previous location. It would probably take them several hours, but they didn't have time to waste and started dashing through the area, passing through various hallways, huge rooms, and some outdoor fields with a railing acting as a barrier to prevent falls to the ground. Overall, the design was very intricate, as if someone built it to be this big and spacious, unlike the castles back where they came from.

Dead Master looked at Gold Saw, "Who could of built this?"

"I'm more curious about this location," STR said as she looked around, her Ogre Arms trailing right behind her, "The castle is of Otherworld origin, but the landscape doesn't, like it was something from the real world..."

"It's possible someone must of created this world, but whoever it was must be extremely powerful to make something like this," Gold Saw stated.

Chariot looked around, "Even so, for a place like this to be this tall with a vast amount of floors is ridiculous..."

Gold saw nodded before she stopped running, feeling something familiar coming from the door to her right, as if it was the aura of a fight taking place. Everyone else noticed her stop and backtracked, realizing that they were picking up on the same feeling as she was. Gold Saw took her King Saw and sliced the doors apart, showing a large hall with cracks on the floor, broken pillars, and blood stains everywhere. Dead Master looked through the hall until she noticed something, running towards it with no restraint. Gold Saw noticed what it was that Dead Master and tried to stop her, but it was too late as she noticed the carving of a star on the wall with B RS's Black Blade implanted into the floor, blood marks near the carving.

"So... this is the proof that B RS is dead..." Dead Master mumbled.

STR and Chariot walked up to the scene while Gold Saw grimaced, "How could she have lost?"

"These damages," STR noted, "It seems to me she was up against an opponent unlike any of us, one that was able to overpower her easily when not holding back..."

"So there is someone more powerful than the infamous B RS," Chariot said, "Hard to believe she's gone"

Dead Master didn't say anything as she took the Black Blade into her hands, wondering who it was that killed B RS. What neither of them knew was that Geshumaru and her mechanical partner was watching them through a fountain, a faint blue light resonating in the water. She didn't send her partner after them as she had no intention of killing them, instead, she allowed them to enter the castle and find the Black Blade and B RS's makeshift grave. The two of them noticed the group walking away with the sword in tow, wondering if that was where B RS died, then where was the body? Geshumaru had her robotic ally take the body away and destroy it completely so there was no possible way of discovering it or allowing anomalies possess it.

"It seems we've prevented a disaster from occurring, despite the death of a valiant soul," Geshumaru remarked.

The machine nodded, "But how far will this go, what if something was to happen?"

"Then we will have to wait and see what's next to do," Geshumaru told her partner, "I already tried to get Kuroi Mato to forget B RS completely earlier today, but it's becoming complicated since I had to be inconspicuous with my powers..."

"The price of having a body of both a human and an other self," The machine noted.

Geshumaru sighed, not even noticing the tiny ripples that was occurring on the water's surface...

* * *

The day was over and everyone was going home, especially Mato as Kohata prevented her from taking any participation in club activities. Mato accepted it as is since she felt weaker than normal, and the fact that the blurred images kept on appearing in her head caused her focus to waver completely. She also wondered why Yomi was acting suspiciously around her, and it seemed like at a certain point of the day, even Yuu, Kagari, and Saya were acting suspiciously, like they knew something that she didn't. Whatever was going on, Mato didn't like the coincidences nor the image spamming as it was really starting to piss her off, which caused her fatigue to worsen. Mato thought that the moment she gets home was the moment she gets up to her room and plop onto her bed, enjoying the long deserved sleep that she wants.

For a moment though, on the way back home, Mato felt the images hitting her like a bunch of basketballs to the face, and before she knew it, she was right at the front door to her house. She unlocked it and entered, slipping off her shoes before walking to the stairs so she could reach the softness of her bed. What actually took about three minutes to reach actually seemed like a lot longer than what she had expected. Mato entered her room and toppled onto her bed, not even minding the fact that she was still wearing her uniform. She thought she was going to enter a blissful sleep but instead, she was pulled down deeper than she had expected, opening her eyes to see she was inside a violent blue wave.

"Hun.. wha?" Mato said, surprised by what she was seeing.

The images reappeared, but instead of it just being images, it was more like she was seeing it as if she was really there, watching what was going on. Each scene passed by, and somehow, the blurriness started fading away, becoming even more clearer than usual. Mato was able to make out familiar face from the Otherworld, such as Dead Master, Gold Saw, and STR when Yuu was controlling her body but one person just continues to be blurred, despite the image already clearing up. At first, when Mato though it was over, she thought she was going to wake up but another image appeared ad that when she could see everything, not just the entire horrifying fight, but who the two people were, especially the one with the blue eyes. She wanted to take her eyes away, but she couldn't as she saw the machine pierce B RS through the heart with it's katana, causing Mato to scream in horror, not just from the scene, but from realizing that she had forgotten about her other self.

* * *

Geshumaru stepped away from the fountain, noticing the destructive ripples that was occurring in the water's surface as it was slowly turning black. She wasn't aware of it at first, but as soon as the ripples became destructive, she realized that it was a bad omen that would occur soon. The black color of the water, however, was something she couldn't comprehend as it wasn't a natural occurrence, but Geshumaru knew what it meant. There was a new other self being born, but it was only a signal as she couldn't feel the new other self just yet, but she feared that the black color wouldn't be the color of the other self's flame. Black was too much of an unnatural color for an other self to have, and the fact that it has never been used do to how restricted it is shows that someone was making it happen just by their will.

"I don't like this," Geshumaru mumbled.

The machine nodded, "It seems we will have to run interference soon..."

"Why is that?" Geshumaru inquired.

The machine pointed towards the fountain, which seemingly calmed down and noticed the four girls were heading towards one of the outside halls. She noticed a fluctuation occurring on the floor that they were standing on and saw tremors that caught them off guard. Even Geshumaru could feel it from where she was, which meant that something large was coming out from where the group was and it will be a difficult fight to handle. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was will to bet that whatever was going on, someone was acting as the catalyst for it. One look to her partner was all that was needed as they rushed inside, hoping that the gate to the prison of a creature wasn't unlocked, otherwise, they would be dead within a week.

* * *

Mato was curled up into a ball, wondering how she managed to forget B RS and not everyone else as she couldn't accept the scene that occurred right in front of her. The blue torrent of a wave was still happening, but she ignored it in favor of going through her thoughts. All of this just didn't make any sense to her as she doesn't know what B RS did to deserve her death, which caused Mato's confusion change into anger towards that machine. She didn't care if her anger was misplaced or whatever since she lost someone that was close to her, she just wanted to see some justice happen so B RS's death was avenged. As soon as that thought crossed B RS's mind, she got rid of it and shook her head in disapproval, figuring that would make her just as bad as when B RS was killing other selves just to save them.

Her mixed thoughts and feelings caused a shift in the blue torrent, having it reverse its flow as the blue color got darker, slowly but steadily. Mato felt something grasp her ankle and pull her down, but she couldn't see who or what grabbed it as a shining white light blinded her a bit until she noticed she was up in the sky, looking at a huge castle. She felt herself being dragged towards a certain location in the castle until she was stopped completely, watching a huge skeletal like beast come out from the floor. It looked terrifying, but the fact that below it were her friends' other selves caused her to feel like something bad was about to happen. The sky around her was turning black as rain fell from the clouds, which grew to a massive size, but not enough to cause a complete storm.

"_Why... just, why..?_" Mato thought, "_All of this... it just doesn't make any sense..!_"

The skeletal like creature started attacking the group, managing to split them up easily without allowing them to attack it yet. It was massive, but only able to cover about 2 stories of the castle if put up against it. The black structure was slightly intricate, even though it was based off a skeleton, with horns protruding from the skull. There was tubes coming from the chest that stretched the length of its arms, acting like veins for the monstrosity. Gold Saw narrowed her eyes as she charged towards it, ducking under its fist before slashing against its leg.

Chariot did the same thing as well, avoiding every single attack until she hit the same spot where Gold Saw slashed at it. STR thought it would be best to support them from afar and started firing bullets from her Ogre Arms, hoping that would keep the beast distracted while the others attacked it. She, however, didn't expect the creature to be able to multitask as it swept Gold Saw and Chariot away before they could even attack again, managing to get them to hit STR. For that moment though, Dead Master took advantage of it and got to the back or the beast, striking at the creature where she though were vital points, which only seemed to enrage it even more. The skeletal beast pushed out its shoulders and soon enough, spikes appeared along the creatures spine, able to cut into Dead Master's skin like a razor blade.

"No way, just what is that thing?" Mato shouted, worried that they might be killed.

The creature twist and turned before it managed to drop Dead Master from its back, turning directly towards her, ignoring the bullets that was striking against its back by STR, who got up and focused on what was happening right now. Mato was worried that if Dead Master was killed again, it would just be a repeat of what happened before and she couldn't let that happen, but what could she do now that B RS was dead. There was practically nothing she could do except watching her friends' other selves die by the creature's hands, ripped apart like gutting out a simple prey. Mato hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen and as she did so, she couldn't help but be reminded of what happened to B RS and the end result of it. The negative emotions came back, but she felt like there has to be some justice, a way to fix things without causing the same kind of damage like several months ago.

"_Please, I don't want them to die, I don't want them to suffer that same king of death_," Mato thought, "_Someone... just... save them..!_"

Mato felt something burning into her skin, causing her to open her eyes and stare at Dead Master, who was about to be killed by the creature who was ready to fire something from its mouth when it was slammed into the floor. She didn't know what just happened but when she focused her eyes, she noticed a girl with snow white hair was on top of it. When Mato got closer, she was surprised by what she saw and couldn't help but wonder if it was real. STR stopped firing, watching the girl as Gold Saw and Chariot got up from the floor, noticing who was on top of the creature. Dead Master eyes widened at the figure, but couldn't comprehend the appearance of the colors of her clothes, but she knew who it was that was right before her.

"Black Rock Shooter..?" Dead Master mumbled.

"There's no way... she's dead..." Gold Saw muttered.

But it was B RS, the only thing though that she was far different that when they last saw her. Her once blue jacket and boots were now white along with her hair. The white lining was now pitch black, just like her eyes which was staring at all of them. Her skin appears to be less paler but a visible scar could be seen staring from her shoulder blade, which was about an inch or two long. Instead of her usual Rock Cannon or Black Blade which she lost after her fight against Geshumaru's machine partner, she was wielding a black bladed ax which had white armor plated around it. Even though she was B RS, she wasn't the same person that the four other selves knew before they heard of her death.

B RS pointed her axe right at the creatures neck, her eyes narrowed as she spoke from her mouth, "Disgusting..."

The creature got back up, causing B RS to be catapulted into the air, but that didn't stop her from latching onto its arm, implanting her axe into the armor. The beast reached with its hand to swat her, but B RS jumped up on top of its arm and ran across it, bashing any chance it had of squishing her. She leveled her ax so the blade was being dragged along the creatures arm as sparks appeared despite the rain, B RS's black eyes trained onto the creature's head. It turned its head and prepared to use the attack that was meant for Dead Master on her, but couldn't as B RS sliced off it's head, a black flame appearing from her left eye. The giant body buckled and collapsed on itself, falling into the abyss that it came from as B RS hoped off, landing a safe distance away from the hole.

Mato could only just stare at B RS, "_How did you... were you really dead..?_"

The back flame disappeared from B RS's left eyes as her body relaxed before it gave in and fell to the floor, exhausting her new found power the moment she was brought back...

* * *

Geshumaru toppled the bookcase, anger etched onto her face as she learned who was the new other self, "_Her_, how did this happen?"

"It was an unseen change of events, and it appears the group has taken her away," The machine mused, "This could play in our favor though, but the fact she could be lead here again is still a huge possibility..."

"I don't give a damn, I've protected this place for as long as I can remember and for her to be manipulated without knowing," Geshumaru shouted, "We were trying to do the Otherworld a favor, and they just decide to breastfeed us our favor right back at us!"

"Has becoming part human made you like this?" The machine asked, slightly worried.

"It doesn't matter, we have to think of another way to stop her from getting here again," Geshumaru stated, "It's the same B RS, but with a new existence as well as a black flame, two things that doesn't sit well with me..."

The machine nodded and walked away, leaving Geshumaru to her thoughts on what just occurred outside. It was as if it was a premonition of something bigger and she couldn't stand the facts smacking her in the face, but she knows she has to deal with it in order to learn the truth behind what's going on. Once an other self dies in the Otherworld, their existence is gone but since B RS is considered the antithesis of the Otherworld, there could be a reason behind her resurrection. Geshumaru figured that the best place to find answers was to go back into the real world, assume her human form, and meet Mato again, but without having her pass by so easily.

"How will this change everything, even I don't know..." Geshumaru thought as she opened a portal, leaving the Otherworld.

* * *

Mato woke up and stretched out her limbs, feeling more rejuvenated than she was yesterday as she remembered what she saw last night. She discovered she forgot about B RS, remembered her, and also saw her again, but with a different appearance than before. She couldn't help but feel conflicted as it was B RS, but it was as if she wasn't the same person that Mato knows. Mato knew she had to tell everyone about what happened, but she wasn't sure if they will understand since this was a phenomena that just couldn't be explained easily. She jumped off her bed and realized she was still wearing her school uniform, figuring that she was really out of it yesterday.

"Well, I guess there's more going on than what I know," Mato said as she exited her room, rushing down the stairs.

"Mato, slow down," Her mother warned.

"Sorry, but I can't stick around for breakfast, I have to go right now," Mato told her mother as she took the slice of bread into her mouth and left her house.

Mato ran as fast as she could, knowing that she needs to tell everyone as soon as possible since she fears everything will be a repeat of what happened several months ago. She wasn't aware that things were far different now and that something much worse was going to happen, but not by B RS's hands as she plays a different role. As Mato turned the corner, she accidentally bumped into someone and they both fell onto the ground. Mato rubbed her forehead as she looked up, noticing the person she bumped into was the girl she passed by yesterday. If there was an odd twist of fate, then it was this moment as Mato didn't know she was staring directly at Geshumaru.

"Ah, sorry about that," Mato said as she got up.

Geshumaru put up a fake smile, "It's okay, I was kind of rushing too..."

"Right, see you-" Mato said before she stared into Geshumaru's glowing eyes, zoning out.

Geshumaru stood face to face with Mato as she raised her hand in front of Mato's face, "Sorry, but hopefully this will lessen the burden..."

Geshumaru was ready to modify Mato's memories so she didn't remember what she saw last night but was preventing from placing her hand on Mato's head. Her wrist was caught in a bone crunching grip and Geshumaru stared at Mato, wondering how she was gaining this power. When she saw her eyes,however, Geshumaru noticed that it wasn't Mato that was stopping her from doing so, but B RS as her eyes was resonating with a black color. Normally, it was impossible for an other self from taking control of their real world counterparts unless they were to trade positions but in this case, it seems like B RS was acting like a self defense mechanism for Mato. B RS tightened her grip on Geshumaru's wrist and pulled her forward so their faces were almost touching.

"I don't care if you have a human body at your disposal, but understand this," B RS told her, "Stay away from Mato, she's off limits..!"

B RS slackened her grip and let go, before letting Mato take control again, "Hun... what just happened..?"

"I don't know, you just zoned out there," Geshumaru lied, "Don't you have to go somewhere?"

Mato blinked in surprise before she remembered, "Ah shit, school!"

Geshumaru watch her take off again, wondering if the B RS she just met was the same one that died...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now, for B RS's current appearance: anime design with RAH White Version color scheme since this isn't the same B RS that we all know for now (Just like what I'm using for The Life of B RS, but different characterizations). B RS is back and she's different, but will this help or worsen the situation that's happening right now. Plus, I also made Mato forget about B RS, but focal points are often used to lead the story, and that was a focal point in bringing back B RS. Geshumaru is trying to plan something, but can she be considered a hero or a villain, hard to say. And I thought about the OP and ED for this fic, so I'll put up my thoughts on it:

OP - Adrenaline by Shinedown.

ED - Champagne Supernova by Oasis.

Please review and I'll see you all later.


	3. Distorted Being

**Author's Note**: Alright, I;m starting to get the hang of this as this is a story that shows my internal battle: description vs discussion. While I obviously handle both of them easily, the fact that the Otherwrold is more descriptive while the real world is more discussion shows that I have to find a way to make both coexist. Now, the story is starting to heat up as we start to see what is now becoming of B RS. Will she still be the same or is she going to change, who know? I frankly have no idea as I just built upon each chapter as that's how I normally work on my stories, and it works!

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

[_W__■■e up__..._]

B RS grumbled, trying to tune out the voice that was inside her head...

[_Wa__■■ up..!_]

B RS clutched her head, shaking it back and forth as the voice got louder, "Go away..!"

[_Wake up, and free me!_]

B RS woke up with a start, her black eyes looking around the surrounding area as she tried to figure out if there was anyone near her sending those telepathic messages. Seeing how there was no one around, B RS calmed herself down and realized she wasn't in the castle anymore, being brought back to the Sky Gates in the Otherworld. She got up from the ground and looked for her ax but couldn't find it, wondering how it managed to disappeared when she felt two other selves heading towards her, weapons in tow with them. She looked towards the direction that they were coming from and narrowed her eyes, aware that she would have to defend herself against two other selves without her ax to support her. She could still feel them coming towards her but they were off, as if they separated to take her down from two opposite sides, hoping to catch her off guard.

B RS turned her head to her left, noticing Gold Saw was making her way towards her, her King Saw positioned forwards as it to pierce right through her in one shot. B RS jumped over Gold Saw when she was within range, kicking the back for her head so she lost balance and give B RS enough time to know where the second attack is coming from. Chariot raced towards her from a broken structure, her shield acting as a barrier as she pushed B RS away and into a wall, squishing her. As Chariot pulled out her shield from the wall, she noticed B RS wasn't a part of the crater and saw her leap out from behind her shield, pushing Chariot onto the ground with the strength she could muster. She kept Chariot pinned onto the ground, taking her sword into her hands as she saw Gold Saw heading towards her, her King Saw being dragged along the ground as it carved a path in it.

The two clashed blades as they tried to gain the advantage, their eyes glaring holes into the other as Gold Saw tried to go for the kill by piercing B RS's heart. This, however, caused a trigger for B RS, who batted the sword away with her fist and made a shallow horizontal cut along Gold Saw's stomach, pushing her back quite a bit. Chariot got up and was going to jab B RS in the neck, but B RS turned around and invoke her black flame, causing Chariot to think she was going to die again. Instead, B RS just pinned her into the ground and kept her there, gripping onto her hair while having her arms sat on by B RS's legs, which left the girl wide open for Gold Saw's attack.

Before Gold Saw could even stab B RS, she was stopped by Dead Master shouting at her, "Wait!"

"If you haven't noticed, she isn't B RS," Gold Saw told Dead Master, looking at her with a frown.

"But we aren't aware of what happened except for her death," STR said as she came into view, jumping from structure to structure, "Her body was taken away from where she was killed and her weapons were left behind, there just has to be more to it than that..."

"Besides, I think there's something weird with her," Chariot said as she tried to get B RS off of her, "She didn't killed me like she did last time, even though she invoked her flame... something is off about her..."

B RS got up from Chariot, glaring at everyone, "Just why are you all attacking me?"

"I'm sorry, but these two didn't want you destroying an... image," Dead Master told B RS, "I'm Dead Master, and you are?"

"Black Rock Shooter," B RS told her.

Gold Saw narrowed her eyes, "She's dead and you aren't her..."

"How would you know, I could just be a new one," B RS told her, "But I don't care about idle chats, where's my ax..."

STR walked up to her and handed B RS her ax, which had the shaft retract itself so the weapon was compact and easy to take for people who couldn't wield it naturally. The moment B RS grabbed her ax, the shaft extended until it was its original length, in which B RS started walking away from the group. She figured she was not needed anymore and started walking away from them, which caused some mixed reactions. They noticed her actions were that same like before, but Dead Master wondered if she was going to stay with them so she could explain what happened to her since they weren't sure about what happened to her in the castle. Dead Master rushed towards B RS and stopped her, causing the black eyed girl to look back at her hand before staring right into her eyes.

"What now..?" B RS inquired.

"Tell me, do you remember us..?" Dead Master asked.

B RS arched an eyebrow, "How could I know you all when I don't even remember at all"

Dead Master's eyes widened as B RS shrugged off her hand from her shoulder, leaving the Sky Gates...

* * *

Mato was fiddling with her pencil, wondering if what happened was going to change her too, "_Could it be that since B RS changed, I'm going to change..?_"

Mato tried to focus on her work, but the image of a newly reformed B RS fighting against that skeletal creature in the rain kept on coming back full throttle, bothering her when she was suppose to do her work right now. She wasn't sure why but even though it looked like B RS, she just didn't have the same feel like the other one did before her death, which always struck a chord with Mato since she keeps on blaming herself for forgetting her other self. It was too much and she couldn't shake the image from her mind, but decided that she should just push it aside and just focus on her work before the period is over. Everything around her was ignored as she kept her eyes on her work, answering each question as best as she could before time was up. The moment the bell rang and everyone got up, Mato handed her work over to her teacher before leaving the classroom, going somewhere where she was sure she could get her answers.

Mato stopped running as she arrived in front of the consultation room, knocking on the door and hoping to get an answer, which she did in the form of Irino Saya, the guidance counselor and the real world counterpart to Gold Saw. If anything, Saya has enough information about the Otherworld to give Mato her answers, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was something that Saya possibly doesn't know. Mato knows that B RS was different now, but it troubled her greatly as this was something that wasn't normal by any means, it was a pure anomaly. Saya blinked, wondering what was going on in Mato's head as she ushered her in since it wasn't going to be good if Mato just stood frozen outside the room. Saya sat down next to Mato and sipped her café au lait from her cup, waiting for Mato to say something but decided that it was best to get the ball rolling.

"So, what's been going on in your life Mato?" Saya asked.

Mato shook her head slowly, "Did you know about B RS's death..?"

Saya's eyes widened before they softened, looking forward, "Yes, that why me, Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari been acting strangely towards you..."

"You all were worried that I was going to be... different?" Mato asked.

"Sort of, when Yomi received the news and told the rest of us, I was quite surprised," Saya said, "Gold Saw didn't tell me since she was probably busy, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

Mato nodded, "When B RS died, I forgot about her completely but not everyone else... then there the fact that I remembered and her..."

"Her what?" Saya said, wanting Mato to complete her sentence.

"B RS coming back to life, but when she did, she looked different," Mato finished.

Saya was caught off guard by the last statement, but not the one about B RS coming back to life, but the one about her looking differently. An other self can come back to life if their real world self remembers what they forgot, and in this case, Mato remembered B RS in order for her to come back. But, the one about B RS looking different didn't sit well with Saya, who thought that B RS probably reverted back into her insane self, which would be troublesome for the Otherworld if that was what happened. However, the chances of that happening again is slim to none since Mato is handling herself, but the way she's acting right now could greatly change the tides. Saya looked at Mato, she had to know what B RS looks like right now so that way, she could prepare for the worst.

"Mato, tell me, what does B RS look like now?" Saya asked sternly.

"Uh, well, she looks the same but her clothes are white with black lines," Mato said, remembering the image that was engraved in her head, "Her hair is also white now, but her eyes were black like the night sky..."

"Hmm, that's strange, could be a new form like when she went insane?" Saya wondered out loud.

Mato shook her head, "That happened when I was a part of B RS, but this was different, like I caused her to look like that for some reason"

"I'll see if I can see her appearance for myself, but no guarantees," Saya told Mato.

Mato nodded before she remembered what she wanted to ask Saya, "Ah, wait... is it possible for something like that to happen to an other self?"

"No, what you told me is unnatural in it's finest," Saya said as she got up, walking towards the window before looking back at Mato, "You said that it was possibly you that made her like that, but without any idea on the concept of other self creation, I'm not much help..."

"Then who would know?" Mato asked, desperate for the answer.

Saya sighed, "The only ones who would know are the ones in the Otherworld, and even then, there's only a couple who could talk about it... sorry, but I'm not much help on that topic"

"It's okay, at least it's a stepping stone for me," Mato said as she made her way to leave, "Besides, I was wondering, has there ever been an area in the Otherworld with a lush background with a huge castle built from the ground up?"

Saya blinked in surprise, "Ah, I don't know, maybe...?"

"Alright, thanks for everything Saya-sensei," Mato said before she left.

Saya narrowed her eyes, cupping her chin, "_What is it that you are hiding from me, Gold Saw..?_"

* * *

B RS walked along the barren wasteland, wondering where she should go to get the answers that she seeks for. When she was brought into the Otherworld again by Mato, there was many questions that formed in her head when she woke up. One of them being how she gained the scar that was etched right where her heart was located as she had a feeling that it wasn't there before while the other was the feeling of something missing from her memories, a huge part of her past. There was things that she couldn't make sense of now due to what was happening to her, as she was sure her conception into the Otherworld wasn't natural by any means. B RS's eyes widened as she felt her head pulsating with pain, causing her to bend down to the ground as she clutched her head, trying to find a way to ignore the voice plaguing her right now

[_Go ba■■, re■■rn..!_]

B RS screamed, her voice echoing through the empty valley, "Go away!"

[_I s■■d g■ b■■k, now r■■urn!_]

B RS got up, invoked her black flame, and started slashing around, destroying various rock formations, "Stay away from me!"

She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from as it seems like she was the only one who could hear it, which was pushing her to the edge and she couldn't stand it. She didn't stop until she was sure the voice was gone, absolutely positive that it wasn't going to bother her again for now. B RS sat against a piece of rock that she managed to slash out of a stone wall, her ax resting right next to her as she looked up into the sky, disliking the tawny like color that adorns it. She didn't hate it for it being there, B RS though it was fitting for a place like this, but she hated it for the fact that it didn't give her the peace of mind that she wanted. B RS hugged her knees and looked down at the ground, wondering why this was happening to her as she closed her eyes, her body fading along with her ax as a single thought passed through her mind.

"_Mato..._"

* * *

Mato was walking back home after an extensive training session she was placed in by Kohata since she did miss one day of basketball practice, and she figured that since Kohata saw her looking healthy and fine that she would be placed in the session as a way to catch up. Mato could feel the slight pain course through her body as she headed home, figuring that she might have pulled a muscle as she noticed someone leaning against a wall. As she walked closer and closer, Mato was able to make out who it was and it happened to be the girl that she bumped into this morning. Geshumaru noticed her staring at her and gave a tiny smile, figuring that if she was to do anything, it would be now since she has the chance. Pushing off the wall, Geshumaru walked up to Mato, raising her hand as a slight gesture.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here," Geshumaru said to Mato with a fake smile.

Mato nodded, "Wow, what are you doing here?"

"Eh, just walking around as it seems to cool my head off," Geshumaru lied, "So, you're heading home, hun?"

Mato nodded, "Yeah, and the moment I do, I'm collapsing on my couch since I feel like my body is just ready to give in..."

Geshumaru nodded, arching her left eyebrow slightly, "_She must be aware of B RS's resurrection, but I can't do anything right now, not just yet..._"

"So, I guess you play basketball?" Geshumaru wondered as she walked with Mato.

Mato stared at her, "How do you know that?"

"You just told me and besides, it looks like you got the physicality to do it, despite being short-stature..." Geshumaru said, causing Mato to blink in surprise.

Mato laughed, "Wow, you must be good at doing stuff like that?"

"Eh, years of practice," Geshumaru lied as she noticed Mato stopping, "What's wrong..?"

Before Geshumaru could react, she was slammed into the wall by Mato, but she knows that it wasn't her in control as that familiar black color seeped into Mato's eyes. B RS obviously wasn't one to be tricked easily, but she knows Mato was too kind for her own good, despite being able to become angry when needed. Plus, B RS warned Geshumaru to stay away from Mato and she didn't listen, so B RS had no choice but to teach Geshumaru a lesson. Before she could, Geshumaru's eyes glowed before B RS was pushed away from her, the casual clothes that Geshumaru adorned changing into the ones she wears while she's in the Otherworld. A black mini-dress with knee high stocking and black mid calf boots now adorned her as she glared into the black eyes that replaced Mato's blue.

"I'm surprised you appeared, if anything, attack me when I haven't done anything," Geshuamru told B RS.

B RS frowned, "Didn't I tell you, stay away from Mato..!"

"I wish it was possible, but she's involved in this as much as you are and I can not let this be," Geshuamru stated, "I need to get to the bottom of this, and if it means erasing your death from her memories, then so be it..."

"I won't allow it, Mato brought me into this world," B RS told Geshumaru, "If you do anything to her, I'll make sure you die a slow, painful death..."

Geshumaru narrowed her eyes, "We both are trying to protect what we care about, but it intersects fate too much... and I like defying fate..."

B RS started walking away, "Keep your distance, and I won't have to kill you..."

Geshumaru watch B RS walk away before she was out of her line of sight, leaving Geshumaru in a little dilemma since she can't go anywhere near Mato, or else she would be attacked by B RS. If she doesn't erase that memory, Mato's blaming herself will caused distortions in the Otherwolrd as well as make B RS a fearsome opponent. There was one problem though, even with that much grief that Mato has, it seems like B RS isn't affected in the slightest, which makes Geshumaru wonder if it could be a side effect from Mato recreating her other self. It was a possibility, but she wasn't going to place everything on it just yet without concrete evidence to support the theory. Geshumaru pinched the bridge of her nose and opened a portal so she could return to the Otherworld, possibly trying to find the one person who could explain it to her about what's going on.

As she left, a pair of golden eyes watched the entire scene before disappearing behind the wall, the person rushing straight towards Yomi's house...

* * *

B RS entered Mato's home and rushed upstairs, not missing a beat in her steps as she reached Mato's room. She looked at herself in the mirror before moving to the bed, letting Mato take control of her own body, now that B RS did what she had to do. Mato blinked a few times as she tried to remember what happened before she suddenly blacked out, which was strange as, even though she was sore, she didn't expect to pass out like that at all. She remembers talking to Geshumaru, who she thought was just some girl that she managed to bump into during the day, but after that, she was a massive blank. Mato got up from her bed and was walking towards her door when she noticed something strange in her mirror, something that she didn't expect to see.

Mato backed up and looked at the mirror, seeing B RS staring right at her with her black eyes. At first, the image didn't register but when it did, Mato stumbled backwards until she slipped and landed on her butt, causing her sore body to act up. For a moment, she though something was going to happen like B RS coming out of the mirror, but instead, she felt a soothing warmness taking over her body, removing the pain that Mato felt. She looked up at the mirror and saw B RS in the same position she was in, figuring that only the image was appearing through the mirror. Mato sighed, but she also sucked in some air when she heard B RS talk to her.

'_Are you alright?_' B RS asked her, her mouth moving in the reflection.

"How is that happening?" Mato said, freaking out as she noticed the mouth wasn't moving in the reflection.

B RS blinked, '_Individual actions separate from the main body is something I can use, but that's just it..._'

"Oh," Mato said as she repositioned herself, sitting cross-legged while seeing B RS do the same thing, "That's just creepy..."

'_Tell me, are you okay?_' B RS asked again.

Mato took a bit of time to think about her answer, "Well... I'm not sure right now with all that's been going on..."

'_Care to tell me..?_' B RS asked.

"What with the change in your attitude, are _you_ okay," Mato asked B RS, "Because it seems to me you aren't yourself..."

'_There isn't anyone I can rely on but you_,' B RS told her, '_I need to know who I am, and hopefully, you have the answers..._'

"Geez, guess we're doing the same thing," Mato mumbled as she scratched the back of her head for a bit, "You're Black Rock Shooter and you're kinda considered that antithesis to the Otherworld..."

B RS closed her eyes, '_I see... why is it there are other selves saying they know me?_'

"Uh, that's because you knew them in your past life, I guess," Mato said, unsure of how to word it.

'_I guess the gap in my memories is amnesia..._' B RS summarized.

Mato nodded, "So, you want to know whether I'm okay or not?"

B RS nodded and Mato sighed, "Honestly, I'm not sure because when I realized you were killed and was erased from my memories, I felt like I was at fault even though I wasn't..."

"Then, I wanted someone to protect my friend's other selves because if they were killed, then that would of changed everything here in the real world," Mato said as B RS continued the listen, "So, you appeared and I didn't know whether to be happy and worried since you saved them but you also weren't... well..."

'_Me?_' B RS finished.

"Yeah..." Mato sighed.

'_I may not remember who I once was, but I exist to make things right and to make sure you're happy_,' B RS told Mato, '_Whether I'm the same Black Rock Shooter or not doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm your other self and I'll do whatever it takes to preserve justice..._'

Mato blinked and then smiled, "Well, even if that's a change, at least your motives are still the same..."

Mato got up from the floor and stretched out her body, ignoring the fact that the image of B RS was doing the same, "So, what now?"

'_Just live your life, I have to find my answers on my own, but it will take some time_,' B RS told Mato.

"Good luck," Mato cheered as the image of B RS was replaced by the mirror reflection of Mato.

Talking with B RS may have changed certain things that Mato knows about her, but it doesn't change the fact that her feelings and thoughts are what caused her to come back. The way B RS was talking to her and listened was different from what Mato seen from the original B RS, but that was a feeling that couldn't be replaced easily. There was a bond and it was caught in something unknown, which is why Mato still has mixed feelings about what is happening, but she figures everything will turn out for the best. Both of them were hunting for answers to questions that they have, and hopefully, they will find it but for now, it's best to take it easy. Mato decided that it was best to take a bath as she was sure she was starting to smell after not taking a bath one day and going through extensive training during basketball practice today.

* * *

Geshumaru's robotic partner looked up at the giant structure that was placed in the bottom of the castle, noticing how all that locks were still in place. The eerie suspicion that Geshumaru had was all for naught since it wasn't the creature that was locked away behind the structure. It appeared to be a gate at first, but the locks shows that it was made to seal something behind it, something very powerful that could make the Otherworld tremble in fear if awakened. The machine walked up to the pillar and placed a mark on it along with all the other marks, counting off the days that have passed since the creature was locked away. It was because of it that Geshumaru almost died, but the strange timely death of her real world counterpart changed everything as she managed to take the body for herself, despite the permanent effect it now has on her.

"To think what we say wasn't what's being the gate," Geshumaru mused as she walked into the chamber.

The robot nodded, "Did you do what you needed to?"

"No, it will be impossible since B RS can obviously take control of Mato's body if necessary," Geshuaru explained, "But it doesn't matter, all we have to do is remain focus on our task and not be blinded by anything that falls before us..."

"The damnation of the morbid bastard is all we have to worry about," The robot stated, "It B RS wounds up here again, I'm afraid I won't be able to kill her..."

Geshumaru nodded, "While she had no memory, the body obviously does and will react quickly, which means we should prepare ourselves in case we are to fight against her"

"No regrets, no mercy," The robot mused, "Isn't that what _she_ said to you a long time ago..?"

Geshumaru sighed, "Yes, after all, that witch is sadistic, but very smart and knowledgeable..."

"You don't think B RS will meet her, do you?" The robot wondered.

"If she does, then it will give her the answers to a lot of questions," Geshuamru said as she stared up at the locks, "Answers as to how she managed to come back to life..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now, B RS and Geshumaru are seeing each other as enemies, even though they are the main characters whose, as Geshuamru said, fates are intersected. B RS is showing that she has changed a bit, but not too much but there does appear to be something wrong with her. A mysterious voice continues to plague her throughout the chapter, but it's hand to know whose voice it is. Also, Mato is out for answers and the person she thinks could explain it to her doesn't know what's going on right now, which is making the situation a bit more complicated. Three sub plots comes together to form one massive plot, but the fact that remains is that whatever is going to happen in the end, it's going to be good.

Please review and I'll see you all later.


	4. Confronting Truths

**Author's Note**: Chapter four of Fallen Blue Sky is so far one of the biggest chapters for this story, excluding the author's notes. The situation starts to increase and the cast will start getting crazy over what's going on, trying to figure it all out without causing major distress. The hatred between B RS and Geshumaru is obvious and there are people who are finding out things that could make the problem even more complex. I know how to make two main protagonist be viewed as the enemies, but trying to keep it going can be a pain since it makes the reader wonder who is the hero. Let me just say that it will all be explained in later chapters, but for now, let's stick to the present.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Yomi rushed down the stairs, wondering who it could be at the door, "Please wait a moment!"

She reached the front door and opened it, revealing an out of breath Kagari who ran as fast as she could to Yomi's house so she could tell her what she just saw. She saw Mato, or B RS since she was in control instead, and a strange girl talking to each other while glaring before seeing B RS walk away while the strange girl open a portal and went through it. Yomi was surprise and caught completely off guard when Kagari entered, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and rushed upstairs to her room, where she plopped Yomi on her own bed. Yomi was afraid that Kagari has somehow regressed but shot down the thought when she saw her childhood friend pace back and forth like she was trying to make sense of something that wasn't right. Kagari stopped and sat down next to Yomi, her eyes showing how serious she was and for some reason, there was a hint of confusion within them as well.

"What's wrong Kagari?" Yomi asked.

"I saw B RS..." Kagari told Yomi, eliciting a gasp, "She was controlling Mato's body or something, but we finally know that she isn't dead..."

Yomi looked down at the floor, a confused expression on her face, "But how... that shouldn't make sense..?"

"I told you didn't I, we needed more proof," Kagari told her before she sighed, "But the strange thing about it is the fact that Mato's eyes had a strange tint in them..."

Yomi looked at Kagari, "What color?"

"I wasn't able to see much, but it kind of looked black," Kagari said.

That's when Yomi stopped thinking about B RS's actually being alive and started thinking about the odd tint in Mato's eyes when her other self was controlling her body. It didn't make any sense that Mato's eyes would have a black tint in them if B RS was controlling her body, in fact, they should be glowing blue as far as Yomi could figure. The facts were starting to conflict with each other and piece together a hidden truth that Yomi was able to figure out. B RS's death, her revival, and the strange tint in Mato's eyes definitely confirmed Yomi's suspicions that it was B RS but not the one that all of them already knew of. It was the only way that it could make sense, but how B RS came back to life is something that she would have to find out on her own since it seems like Mato wants to keep it a secret, but Yomi was only speculating.

"Oh yeah, there was this strange girl with her as well," Kagari said, "I don't know but when I saw her, I had a strange feeling of unease and it was proven when she just 'magically' change her clothes..!"

Yomi arched an eyebrow, "Hun?"

"That's what I thought too, but the clothes that she had after her other ones just changed into them, I couldn't help but imagine the Otherworld," Kagari said.

"If so, then does that mean there's an other self here in the real world?" Yomi asked.

Kagari scratched her head, groaning, "Like hell I can make sense of it, several months passed and I still can't understand this shit..!"

"We need to talk to Mato about this, we have to know what she does..." Yomi stated, determination crossing her features.

She knew something was off, and she wasn't going to stand back and wait for it to happen...

* * *

B RS opened her eyes and noticed the sky changed into a gray undertone as clouds obstructed her view, "_I wish the sky was more opened instead of mostly clouded..._"

She got up from the ground and started walking through the barren valley, looking around so she could figure out where to go next as she wasn't sure which way will bring her to a different part of the Otherworld. B RS didn't remember which direction to another world was since she is suffering from amnesia caused by her death at the hands of Geshumaru and her resurrection by Mato, a side affect she knows isn't permanent. Her right hand went up to her scar and touched it lightly, causing B RS to shiver slightly as she didn't know why she felt fear and resignation when she touched it. It was as if her former self gave up in the fight, something that she wouldn't do, no matter the risks. As she resumed walking, she gripped the right side of her head as the voice that continues to plague her resumed it's actions, not even allowing B RS a chance to stop it completely.

[_W■y do y■u no■ ret■■n..?_]

"Leave me alone..." B RS grunted.

[_Yo■ a■e ne■e■■ary fo■ my awa■■ning, now return..!_]

B RS clenched her teeth, "Stick it..!"

Her choice of words was a poor choice as she felt her head was being ripped apart by whatever been plaguing her since her revival, like her head was caught in a frenzy of blades ripping it bit by bit. She was brought down to her knees as the pain intensified, her black eyes throbbing as her scream echoed throughout the empty valley. B RS couldn't stand the voice as it has really become irritating for her to handle, so she tightened her grip on her ax and got up slowly, making sure she isn't brought down to her knees again. Her black flame erupted from her left eye as she hit the ground with her ax, causing a crater to form due to the destructive power she unleashed. She was standing at the center of the crater, her knees just about ready to give in as the voice faded away from her head, but she heard footsteps coming towards her location.

B RS's eyes were blurry, but she was sure a young woman with long black hair was what she was seeing. The clouds parted as a unnatural sunlight seeped in, shadowing the new figure as she made her way to B RS. B RS's knees buckled and collapsed on themselves, but she tried to keep herself conscious so she could see who it was, but she couldn't make out the image as her eyes were too blurred to see clearly. The woman stopped right in front of her, hoisting her twin-bladed sword on her shoulder with her gauntlet hand. Her left hand was paced out for B RS to take, but she couldn't as she was too weak from exhausting the power her body was still trying to keep control of.

"Even if your appearance has changed, you're still Black Rock Shooter..." The woman said.

B RS couldn't hold on anymore and passed out, not able to remain conscious anymore due to the strain of exhausting her powers...

* * *

B RS opened her eyes to only notice a completely black area with the only thing solid is the water she was standing on, "What's going on..?"

B RS walked for a while, hoping to find anything around her, but the only thing that remained conclusive was the water which hasn't changed except for whenever B RS walked on it, causing small ripples to occur. It was unnatural, but she couldn't keep on walking or else she will be weak, so B RS decided to sleep. As she bent downwards to the water body, she saw a reflection of herself, but she noticed several things about the image she was seeing. The first fact was that her hair, eyes, and clothes was different shades of blue; the second was that her skin was pale, unlike the slightly healthy complexion B RS has now; and the third was the fact that there was no scar running along where her heart is.

"What am I seeing..." B RS said to herself as she leaned in closer, "Is that me..?"

Before B RS could even figure it out, she was pulled inside the water by her reflection, struggling to breath against the heavy water. She thought she was going to die and opened her eyes with a gasp, noticing a different scene. B RS got up and noticed she was drenched in sweat, something she thought wasn't possible as she looked around, noticing she was in a room somewhere. She was able to figure out that she was in a bed and that she must of been taken somewhere but she didn't know who it was. B RS heard a page flip and looked towards her left, noticing a young woman sitting on a chair, reading a tome like B RS wasn't even there.

"It seems you had a bad dream, very interesting," The woman noted as she closed the book.

The woman was a bit taller than B RS, given the fact that her appearance signifies how old she is in comparison to the black eyed girl. Her lace top hugged her body while the torn skirt managed to cover any part of her body that shouldn't be seen. A bolero jacket was hung on the chair along with a crown as she didn't need them since she was inside. Her black hair stops short of her back and her piercing golden eyes reflected wisdom but also the sadistic glow that was rare in other selves. She got up from her chair, laying the tome on it as she walked up to the bed, sitting on it before crossing her legs together as onyx like eyes stared back into the amber like orbs.

"Who are you and where am I?" B RS inquired.

"My name is Dragon Slayer and you're inside my castle..." The woman called Dragon Slayer told her.

B RS narrowed her eyes, "Why did you bring me here..?"

"I can't be a good samaritan and help a girl who happens to have trouble maintaining her new found power?" Dragon Slayer smirked.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would help someone unless there's something in it for you," B RS said as she pulled off the covers, discovering that the only clothes she had on were her bikini top and shorts, "Now, where's my clothes and ax?"

Dragon Slayer got off of the bed, "You were right about me not doing something unless there's something in it for me so I would like you to ask me questions"

"That's an unusual request," B RS stated.

"I'm an unusual person who is sometimes referred as the Witch or the Architect," Dragon Slayer told her, leaning up against the wall, "Besides, don't you want to have your questions answered in turn for your clothing and ax?"

B RS was aware that she was making a deal with the devil as she could see the mysterious glint in Dragon Slayer's eyes, as if she was set up from the start. There was no way she could pass up on the possibility of getting her questions answered, but the fact that it's going to be answered by someone unknown made her feel uneasy. The aura that surrounded the person said that she doesn't care what happens if it gets her desired result, which means she would go against both good and evil just to seize what she wants. Still, Dragon Slayer could possibly help her figure out who she once was and help her regain her memories despite the aura she releases. B RS grimaced before she sighed, knowing there was no other way to get her clothes and ax from Dragon Slayer unless she ask her questions.

"Alright, who am I?" B RS asked.

"You are Black Rock Shooter who is the antithesis of the Otherworld," Dragon Slayer told her, "But now, once you were revived by Mato, you became an anomaly like Geshumaru"

B RS arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

"A person kind of like you, the one who has been after your real self as of late..." Dragon Slayer told B RS, who then frowned.

"So that's her name, guess that will make things a bit easier since she seems to know me," B RS muttered to herself before she looked at Dragon Slayer, "Okay then, next question, why do I hear this distorted voice in my head..?"

"That I'm not sure about, but I did remove the spell that allowed you to hear the voice," Dragon Slayer told her, a frown appearing on her face, "It happens to come from an unknown location; I can guess it's origins but it would be a bad idea to go there"

B RS nodded, taking in the information that she was getting before asking Dragon Slayer her final question, "Now then, how can I get my memories back?"

"That will take time, you can't just go anywhere or talk to anyone for it to happen," Dragon Slayer explained to her, "It requires a trigger as far as I know, and right now, Mato is your best bet of having the trigger work..."

B RS nodded as Dragon Slayer went over to a door, opening it to reveal B RS's jacket, boots, and her ax. Dragon Slayer just tossed them over to the bed, in which B RS started putting on her boots before pushing her arms through her jacket's sleeves. Overall, it seems like Dragon Slayer held to her word, but the aura didn't go away and it made B RS wonder if this is who the Witch is, since there isn't much she knows about her at all. In fact, there are many things that b RS has to do in order for her to learn the truth behind what happened to her, but for now, she was getting there one step at a time. B RS grabbed her ax and was about to leave the room when Dragon Slayer stopped her, the aura shifting as it seemed to be more cautious, but not towards her.

"Listen, if the voice ever comes back, leave the Otherworld and stay within Mato without knowing," Dragon Slayer whispered in her ear before she let go.

As B RS turned around, she noticed she was standing outside a castle, right at the end of the steps, wondering if what just happened was real. It was something that she didn't expect to experience, but the fact that she really doesn't know Dragon Slayer at all means that there are some things that has to be understood before an event happens. B RS turned her head away from the castle and looked ahead, figuring that it was best direction to go since there was bound to be something waiting for her up ahead. As she walked away, Dragon Slayer watched her from one of the windows, sitting along the windowsill with her three servants looming around her, looking through the window as well. She managed to give B RS her answers, but it was only part of the bigger truth behind her current existence since that seems to be what she is trying to figure out.

"Mistress, why are you helping her, she smells like a human..!" A servant asked, her snow white hair swishing around with her movements.

Dragon Slayer closed her eyes, a look of neutrality on her face, "There's no problem guiding her along the right path and besides, she's becoming a human mentally and emotionally, a development that could change everything..."

A servant with short horns looked at her, "But what if she becomes the harbinger of doom once again?"

"Then Geshumaru was right to kill her," Dragon Slayer said as she got off the windowsill, not able to see B RS since she was far gone, "She was always right, but both of them are on a path of self destruction that neither of them will be the cause of, but will be the reasons as to why it happened"

Dragon Slayer walked away from the window with her three servants trailing behind her, wondering if the worst happens, who will take the blame...

* * *

Dead Master was trying to find B RS, but always couldn't keep a track of her since she somehow manages to disappear in an instant, "_How is this possible, how can B RS just appear then disappear when she wants to..?_"

She, along with Chariot, were trying to track down B RS and see if they could help her, but the fact that she continues to elude them was becoming quite troublesome. It's turning into a goose chase and there's a fine line that shouldn't be crossed, no matter what. Right now, they were looking through the valley that B RS was once at, hoping to find her by trailing the little breadcrumbs of energy she left behind. It was easy to head to the valley since they felt a spike of energy coming from here and they discovered the reason why when they saw a massive crater, which was at least seven feet deep from where they were standing. They looked at each other as they wondered if B RS was starting to regress back into who she once way, despite not knowing the truth of why she caused the crater to appear.

"It seems she isn't staying in control," Chariot noted as she saw Dead Master jump into the crater.

Dead Master looked around and shook her head, "She was, it was like she was trying to let out something and this happened..."

"Are you saying her attack was focused," Chariot asked as she jumped inside as well.

"Sort of, I can feel her anger and aggravation, but I don't know the origin," Dead Master told Chariot.

It really was unsettling for her as she didn't know what was happening to B RS or what caused her to forget everything. She did know her revival has something to do with it and she could feel Yomi was thinking the same thing since that's what it feels like to them. It was as if everyone is being manipulated by some unknown entity that was playing games with their heads without them knowing where the enemy is. They felt a surge of energy and looked towards the northeast as the sky started turning black, signaling that it was nearing nightfall. Dead Master and Chariot looked at each other before they started making their way towards the spike of energy, knowing that that's where B RS is right now.

* * *

Mato opened her eyes, noticing a strange black landscape as she felt water on her feet, "Eh, what the..?"

"I see you are here too," Mato heard.

She looked down and noticed B RS was laying on the water, looking up at something but Mato wasn't sure on what it was. Mato wasn't used to seeing B RS looking as she is right now, but the fact that her emotionless expression was still on her face eased a bit of her doubts. As far as she knows, aside from the change in appearance, B RS was still the same person who is suffering from amnesia and is trying to find the answers to her existence. Mato sat down on the water, right next to B RS as she looked straight ahead, wondering if the entire place was just covered in darkness except for the water. She wasn't sure what to make of the place since it was unlike the vortex of blue that she was once in, but for some reason, the place she was in had a calming effect on her.

"Lay down," B RS told her.

Mato looked at B RS, who just repeated the same command, "Lay down..."

Mato wondered what B RS was talking about, so she laid herself on the water's surface, noticing what B RS was looking at. Up above was a shining full moon with several stars twinkling in the backdrop, glowing as white as B RS's hair. Mato realized that the night-like sky was why the place had a calming effect as it had many things that gave it that relaxing feeling, despite the area being pitch black when standing on the surface of the water. At first, Mato though that this could be B RS's new home but thought about it and realized that it wouldn't make any sense since she can interact with B RS completely, unlike when they had to fight against each other before. Mato felt her left hand being grasped by B RS, but didn't turn to look at her since she was a bit too captivated by the sky.

"I realized this when I fell asleep," B RS told her, "It was interesting and I thought that this could be what I represent now, the light and darkness..."

Mato now looked at B RS, confused, "But you're symbol is a star that shines through darkness..."

"I know, I'm merely talking about representation and the darkness is a part of that," B RS said as she looked at Mato, "I can feel your pain, but it doesn't trouble me in any way or make me desperate, it just makes me stronger"

Mato pushed her back up from the water, "That's no good, I don't want you to use my pain as strength!"

"It's not like I can stop it, but I'm going to do my best to change to Otherworld," B RS told Mato, "I don't want you to suffer or to fell pain, so I'll use it as a way to stop your grief"

"I can't really change your mind, hun?" Mato wondered, seeing how B RS stated she will use whatever she can to get through.

B RS nodded, her black eyes reflecting the moon which seemed fitting for some reason. It was as if those eyes, when staring up at the moon, could show the positives and negatives of something, which is probably what B RS was talking about. Light and darkness were complete opposites, but one couldn't live without the other as that would just disrupt the flow of everything. B RS still has the star as her symbol, but she now represents the light and darkness that's probably inside everyone and everything, which might be the reason why she will continue fighting as she doesn't want to see her real self overwhelmed by the darkness. Mato couldn't help but be reminded of the time when B RS went insane due to Mato's grief while she was linked to her counterpart, which caused some trouble for quite a while until Mato managed to destroy Insane Black Rock Shooter with help from her friends.

"It's really beautiful, the sky," Mato said as she laid back down.

"I know," B RS said, "I like the sky, but every color I see doesn't make me fell right, why is that?"

Mato shook her head, "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with who you are now..."

"Speaking of which, who was I?" B RS asked Mato, which caused the young teen to tense up.

Mato could of just told B RS the truth, but settled herself for a lie, "You were someone who was fighting for the right reasons, but your actions were wrong..."

"Then I won't make the same mistakes," B RS said, tightening her grip on Mato's hand slightly.

B RS didn't have anyone else to rely on but Mato, since she is the only person who can understand her...

* * *

Dead Master and Chariot noticed a cave that was a part of a cliff, seeing a hint of white within the giant hole. They made their way to where B RS was sleeping, a content look on her face that they saw as they entered the cave. Dead Master reached her hand out before felling a tiny shock of energy, one that was completely destructive and yet, it was being restraint with ease, not doing any permanent damage. B RS gripped her ax more tightly, hugging it against her body as she continued sleeping. Sleep wasn't a natural requirement for other selves, but the fact that B RS was sleeping proved that it was becoming a necessity for her since it was dark out and nighttime, which made sense for a human to do.

"What do you think she's becoming?" Chariot inquired.

Dead Master grimaced before shaking her head, "I don't know but it seems like she isn't normal anymore..."

"Either way, we must of exhausted enough of our power just tracking her down from place to place," Chariot said as she laid down against the wall of the cave, "Maybe she has the right idea and sleep is required for us to get back our energy..."

Dead Master took one last look at B RS before going to the other side of the cave, sleeping since she figured it wasn't best to be next to the unnatural girl now. It wasn't like before when she didn't care about Dead Master being near her but ever since B RS died and somehow came back to life, she wasn't who she was anymore. Maybe, someday, B RS will remember and everything could go back to normal, otherwise, Dead Master won't have much of a choice but to fight her if it means getting her to remember again. Dead Master closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping that it isn't something she has to do unless it's needed. As Chariot and Dead Master was sleeping, the didn't notice B RS shuffling a bit before her mouth moved slightly, uttering one name that she knows completely.

"... Mato..."

* * *

Geshumaru looked around the room, noting the various gears that were churning without rest, "I suppose these gears won't have much of a use if that blasphemy wakes up..."

"Not even a year and you're still caught up in the past," A voice echoed throughout the room.

Geshumaru looked around before her eyes were looking at Dragon Slayer, who happened to be hoping down from gear to gear, not even getting caught between two gears grinding each other. Geshumaru backed away as Dragon Slayer landed on the floor, her radiant golder eyes changing into a shade of amber as her aura changed completely. The young girl was aware that whenever this happens to Dragon Slayer, it meant that something is going to happen and that she knows what it is but won't say. That was one thing that Geshumaru always found irritating since she wasn't able to read Dragon Slayer like the Witch could read the tomes easily. Dragon Slayer turned to see the gears moving, aware that Geshumaru wouldn't risk attacking her while her back was turned.

"I'm wondering why you're trying to kill B RS?" Dragon Slayer inquired.

Geshumaru frowned, "You know as well as I do that she is the key and I'm tasked with watching over this places as it's my home"

"A home that segregated from the Otherworld the moment you merged with you're brain-dead real self," Dragon Slayer stated, "I'm not going to condemn your actions, but the fact that B RS is back with new powers shows that she won't go down easily as long as Mato remembers..."

"And I'm trying to make her forget, but I won't be able to get the chance unless B RS is distracted," Geshumaru shot back, "She is someone to anticipate a move from an enemy that she knows, and she's starting to figure me out"

Dragon Slayer sighed, "I don't blame her, the synchronicity between her and Mato is growing as she isn't just a normal other self anymore"

"Even if she becomes an anomaly, that won't change anything," Geshumaru pointed out.

"No, it will change who she is, and the way I'm seeing it, it will be for the best," Dragon Slayer said, "The bond between her and Mato are like these gears, they support each other in order to continue moving but if one of the gears was to fall apart, the other will follow as it won't be able to give it's support..."

Geshumaru arched an eyebrow, "Are you telling me to step back, because I won't do it..."

"No, like you said, distract her so you can get to Mato but know this," Dragon Slayer said to her, "Even if you did manage to get to Mato, it will only blow up in your face as it won't change anything"

Dragon Slayer jumped towards the gears again, leaving Geshumaru with those final words to think upon. It only proved how much Dragon Slayer was aware of things in the Otherworld, but even so, her words won't deter Geshumaru's plans in any way whatsoever. She turned around and started walking, ignoring the churning gears in favor of thinking what is going to come next. There was bound to be a fight between her and B RS and she will make sure the abnormal girl stays dead this time around as she will find a way to erase Mato's memories so B RS can't utilize her power completely. She exited the room and started heading straight, making turns when needed as she headed up the castle, planning any possible moves to make if she is to face against B RS once more.

If she doesn't, it could very well be the end of her...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Kagari found out that B RS is alive, but Yomi knows that there's more to it and they have to find out what's going on. B RS heard the voice again, but with some help from Dragon Slayer she won't be having that problem anymore. Dead Master and Chariot hunted down B RS and found her asleep, in which, she was talking to Mato while she was sleeping. Also, Geshumaru gets confronted by Dragon Slayer, who warns her about the possibility that any action she takes won't change the end result. I did say the situation will become more problematic, didn't I and this just proves it to the fullest potential.

Please review and I'll see you all later.


	5. Lurking Danger

**Author's Note**: Ah, chapter five shows how intense and calming I can make a chapter, shifting the tides of how the story plays out. It's all about hyping up the suspense and then toning it down when needed so there's an even flow of events. Now StarCaptain, something irreversible happened to Geshumaru's real world counterpart, so that's why she's controlling the body. It will be explained around the end of the chapter when the chapter reaches the rising action and keeps it there for a cliffhanger. Sorry folks, but I like to do that as a way to keep the intensity until the next chapter.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Mato ran as fast as she could so she could meet up with Yomi and Kagari since she woke up late, not expecting to wake up so close to the time she was suppose to meet up with them. Her talk with B RS was interesting, but for the majority of the time in the dream, they just looked at the sky, enjoying their time together before they wake up in their respected worlds. It was a bit unnatural but the bridge to B RS's world has changed and Mato wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Everything felt like it was spinning too fast and it was getting hard to keep up with it, at least in Mato's eyes. She just wished, for one moment in her life, that everything could just slow down so she could get a better grasp on things and find out what's going on in the Otherworld since B RS seems to know something but won't tell her what it is.

She noticed Yomi and Kagari talking together as she reached them, "Hey, sorry I'm late..!"

"Ah, it okay, we just got here a couple minutes ago," Yomi told her.

"Man, if it wasn't for that dream..." Mato mumbled.

Kagari arched an eyebrow, wondering what Mato meant, "What are you talking about?"

"Eh, nothing much but a dream of B RS," Mato laughed while scratching the back of her head, "I'll tell you both about it later with Yuu, alright?"

Yomi nodded, going along with what Mato said as she and Kagari exchanged worried glances towards each other, wondering what it could be that's on their friend's mind. It wasn't normal for her to be acting like this, so they feared something happened to Mato and she isn't saying anything about it, which isn't like her to hide something important. That's why they were talking to each other before Mato arrived, since they needed to figure out what's going on and the only way that will happen is if they get help from Yuu, who is probably the only person who actually has been an other self for a time. She could know what's going on with Mato and since she's been watching her during basketball practice, that could help them greatly as Yuu will be able to tell them what she's seeing. The trio walked to school, hoping to see some unnatural reaction come from Mato but during the walk to school, they couldn't see anything unusual come from her.

"_I hope you're alright Mato..._" Yomi thought silently.

* * *

Dead Master and Chariot woke up to see that B RS was gone from the cave, but from what they could feel, she hasn't gone too far off. They got up, picked up their weapons, and left the cave, dashing in the direction that B RS went before they saw her, her white coat slightly moving due to the wind. She looked back and noticed the two girls rushing towards her, causing her to feel a bit irritated as she hoped to leave and cover enough distance before they woke up. Her grip on her ax tightened as she expected them to attack, but she watched their hands and noticed they weren't going to attack as their grip was tight, but only enough to hold the weapon when traveling. B RS wasn't sure what their intentions were but she decided to continue walking, not even bothering with them as she didn't have any need for traveling companions.

"Black Rock Shooter, where are you going?" Chariot asked.

B RS looked over her shoulder, "None of your business..."

"Yes it is," Chariot told her, "Dead Master and I have to find out, for our real selves sake..."

Dead Master walked up to B RS, trying to keep up with her pace, "Yomi is worried about Mato since she's acting strangely, and you're the cause of it..."

"If Mato wants to tell them, she will tell them when she is ready," B RS said, glaring at Dead Master, "And don't you dare put the blame on me..!"

B RS was definitely becoming something else as she wasn't acting like an other self would, since her emotions were coming out slowly but it was easy to see. It was quite troubling to understand as no other other self went though something other than STR, in which she swapped places with Yuu involuntarily. Plus, the fact that it was a concept not entirely explained shows how much holes there are in it, which is why that can't fully understand B RS's current actions. B RS looked at the sky for a brief moment before looking straight ahead, wondering what she was feeling as she picked up on an unusual energy source not to far from her. She looked towards her right and suddenly dashed off, leaving behind Dead Master and Chariot, disregarding the dangers to where she was going and trying to find out what was going on over there.

"_This feeling, what is it..?_" B RS wondered as her grip on her ax tightened.

As she continued rushing forward, she discovered the landscape was changing, spiral spikes coming out of the ground while the floor was littered with skulls. The color was becoming greyed out as a light fog covered the area, making it hard to see around. She had a strange feeling that the location slightly resembled an area that she possibly been to before but she couldn't put her finger on where. B RS walked around, keeping her defenses up as she heard something hard smacking against each other like two hollow shells. She stopped her movement as something almost slashed her neck off, missing by a mere inch as a cut opened in the light fog, revealing gray eyes.

Meanwhile, Dead Master and Chariot entered the area, trying to track down B RS, "Where could she have gone?"

"Who knows, but this fog is making things complicated as we won't be able to see much," Chariot stated.

"I don't like this one bit," Dead Master said, "It's like we just stepped inside something that we shouldn't have..."

They heard blades clashing and looked at each other before running towards the sound, assuming the worse has just begun...

* * *

Yuu was sitting on the couch, looking at Saya who happened to be deep in her thoughts, "Still trying to figure out why Gold Saw has been ignoring you?"

"Yes, it's unlike her to be like that, but given the circumstances..." Saya said to herself before shaking her head, "Anyways, that isn't the point, the point is that B RS's is back but different and I don't like the sound of it at all"

"It's the same deal with STR, she doesn't know what's going on except for the fact that it seems like B RS is developing emotions," Yuu said.

Saya cupped her chin and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what is going on in the Otherworld and why most of the other selves aren't talking with their real world counterparts about B RS's resurrection. They have as much involvement in it as they do since whatever is affecting B RS, it's affecting Mato and that isn't a good sign. Everything just seems reversed and it doesn't look like it's going to end well, but right now, they have to take one step at a time if they want to know what exactly is going on in the Otherworld. So far, the only other selves that made contact with them is Dead Master, who told Yomi about B RS's death and STR, who informed Yuu about the possibility of B RS developing emotions right now. Everything just seems so chaotic, but at least they are gaining so information and with Saya's talk with Mato, they at least knows that whatever happened to B RS changed her completely, but there are still some holes in the information that they have right now.

"If we're to find out, we will have to take control and see for ourselves," Saya said, clutching her head with her hand.

Yuu shook her head, "Maybe we should wait it out, we'll learn soon if Mato tells us everything that she knows..."

"But when will that happen," Saya asked Yuu, "Mato is keeping secrets about B RS and everything that's going on right now, and if this does damage to her in any way, she'll lose B RS again..."

"I just know something will change the situation, but for now, we have to hope she knows what she is doing," Yuu told Saya.

The door slid open and Yomi entered the consultation room along with Kagari, "I hope we aren't barging in?"

"No, you aren't," Saya told them, gesturing towards the couch, "Me and Yuu were just talking about what's going on right now and how we haven't heard much from our other selves..."

Kagari shook her head, "I don't think that will be much of a problem since we can also get some information here in the real world"

Yuu looked at Kagari with a shocked expression on her face, "You know other people who have other selves?"

"No, but I did see Mato interact with this strange girl," Kagari told them.

Yomi nodded, "She said that B RS was controlling Mato's body and while doing so, her eyes had a black tint in them..."

Saya nodded, remembering Mato's description of the current B RS, "And?"

"And this strange girl was using powers I haven't seen before in real life," Kagari told them, "It was like she was from the Otherworld or something, and I'm entirely sure she is since she opened up a portal and went through it..!"

"What did the girl look like?" Yuu asked, "It seems like you're talking about something that's paranormal and it seems like it..."

Kagari nodded, "She had dark gray hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing casual clothes before they changed into something that looked like it was from the Otherworld..!"

"Dark gray hair, haven't heard of a dark gray haired other self before, but from the way you're talking about it, that girl could be an anomaly," Saya stated.

"An anomaly, like someone being completely different in the Otherworld?" Yomi wondered.

Saya nodded, "If that girl was able to come here then she must have unnatural powers; plus, anomalies could often be caused by something that happens to change the other self from who they once were, like STR or B RS right now..."

That was something that they couldn't say anything about as it seems like it's the only possibility behind what's going on with B RS and the Otherworld being mostly silent. From what Saya just told them, anomalies can be anything that's completely irregular in the Otherworld, but seeing how the Otherworld is an anomaly in itself, it's pretty contrasting ideas. For a moment, everything was silent until Yomi and Kagari felt something shoot right through them like a bullet impacting their brains. They got up from the couch and ran out of the room, Saya and Yuu trailing behind, wondering what got them so twisted up. The two girls kept on running upwards until the reached the roof of the school, noticing an unconscious Mato laying on the floor.

The only thing though is that they didn't know Mato was mysteriously brought into the Otherworld for some reason...

* * *

Mato opened her eyes, noticing she was in the same place again like last night, "What the- how in hell did I get here?"

She looked around and noticed B RS wasn't here with her, which meant she was probably fully conscious right now but that troubled Mato. All she remembered doing was looking at the blue sky up on the roof before passing out for some reason. Mato started walking before she felt herself being lead out of the strange meeting world meant for her and B RS before she was seeing something that she didn't expect to see at all. B RS was currently fighting against someone wielding a scythe, but it wasn't Dead Master this time, it was someone else since Mato noted the different design structure and the skulls that were hanging by the end to the weapon's shaft. The girl holding the scythe looked like she was dressed in a black and white school uniform, her long hair swaying side to side as she slashed away at B RS, her gray eyes not leaving her target.

Mato stared wide eyed as she saw B RS dodge another slash, '_What the hell is going on?_'

"_Mato... get out of me right now_," B RS thought, surprised to hear Mato inside her, "_It's not safe!_"

'_I know that, but how am I suppose to get out?_' Mato shouted.

Mato stopped talking when she saw B RS use her ax to clash with the scythe, trying to stopped the endless chain of attacks that kept coming without stop. She pushed back and invoked her flame, causing the area to clear up a bit as the girl was now fully in view. While the fog managed to cover her appearance a bit, she was still able to be seen except when she retreated back into the deeper parts of the fog. B RS steadied her ax as she dashed towards the scythe user, locking blades again before they started attacking each other, not holding back and hoping the other slips up and leaves an opening. Mato was starting to have slight flashbacks of what happened before and hoped that B RS didn't kill her. The last thing that Mato wants was a repeat of what happened before and she didn't want the person who was this other self's counterpart to be affected by what's going on.

B RS jumped away, gripping her ax with both hands now, "Who are you?"

"We've never met before, in case you're wondering," The girl told her, "I'm Death Scythe and you're trespassing..!"

B RS narrowed her eyes, "_That's a big fat lie, she wanted me to come here..._"

'_If so, then what are you gonna-_' Mato started as she saw Death Scythe leap into the air, '_Look out!_'

B RS looked up before jumping away, narrowly avoiding the possibility of being sliced in half and having Mato die along with her. She didn't want her here, nor does she even know how Mato got inside her in the first place, but the fact that she is here will make her situation even more complicated. B RS slashed at Death Scythe, sending slight shock waves of energy towards her but not able to do any substantial damage to her. Death Scythe grounded her scythe into the ground before making a diagonal arc slash at B RS, sending dust and sand into her eyes, blinding her temporarily as she was slammed into a stone wall, implanted into it. B RS felt her ax being taken away before it was implanted into the joint of her right shoulder and shoulder blade, causing her and Mato to scream in pain as blood seeped out from the wound.

Death Scythe backed away and noticed the color of the blood, "Strange, looks like you're becoming human..."

B RS looked down and noticed the blood that was seeping down was red with a slight hint a black coursing down her body and arm. She couldn't feel it through her jacket, which meant that it probably wasn't going to leave a stain but B RS shook the thoughts away as Death Scythe pointed her scythe at B RS's neck, ready to guillotine her. Mato was watching everything play out as she gripped her joint, the place on her body stained in black as evidence of where she was feeling B RS's pain. She didn't want her or B RS to die but she also didn't want B RS to kill Death Scythe as that would just cause problems in the real world for someone. B RS could feel Mato's inner turmoil inside her and narrowed her eyes as Death Scythe launched her weapon forward before it was halted by B RS's left hand gripping the blade, stopping it three inches from her neck.

"What?" Death Scythe shouted as she saw B RS pushed her scythe right back towards her.

Death Scythe stumbled backwards, trying to catch her balance as B RS pulled herself out from the stone wall before removing her ax from her joint, allowing her healing capabilities take care of the wound. As Death Scythe got back on her feet, she blocked a ferocious slice from B RS, her black eyes reflecting her hatred for the girl who caused Mato her inner turmoil right now. Every strike that B RS made to Death Scythe's weapon caused even more damage to it. B RS cocked her ax back before pooling all her power into her next slash, which caused the scythe to break and slice off Death Scythe's right arm, a black phantasmal blade cutting through before fading away. Death Scythe fell onto her back as B RS pointed her ax right at her, her eyes boring no emotion but conviction.

"You'll kill me?" Death Scythe asked.

B RS narrowed her eyes before she hoist her ax on her shoulder, "No, you're not even worth it..."

B RS turned around and started walking away, not noticing Death Scythe reaching over for the other half of her weapon so she could make a sneak attack. She grabbed it with her left arm and dashed towards B RS, intent on stabbing her right at the heart. Before she got the chance, she was knocked across the area by the blunt side on B RS's ax, seeing her black flame flicker around her left eye before passing out. The white haired girl frowned, knowing that she nearly killed the girl but realized that she has other priorities right now, primarily checking up on Mato. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken to their cross-world, stepping onto the water as she saw Mato sitting on the ground.

B RS walked up to her, "Hey..."

"Did you kill her..?" Mato asked, her eyes hidden by her arms.

B RS shook her head, "No, I wanted to but I guess you stopped me..."

"I didn't do anything, I only watched," Mato said as she got up.

B RS was a little bit surprised by what Mato told her as she saw the girl walked up and hug her counterpart, "Don't ever kill unless it's not an other self..."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to," B RS said as she wrapped her arms around Mato loosely.

Meanwhile, Dead Master and Chariot managed to get to the battlefield, seeing an unconscious Death Scythe as well as B RS laying on the ground. They weren't sure what happened, but when they felt that spike of power, they only assumed something bad happened and that B RS managed to kill someone again. Instead, all they saw was a worn and torn area with one unconscious other self and a sleeping B RS. As they walked towards her, they saw something that they couldn't believe in as it was completely abnormal. It only confirmed that this B RS was a lot more different than the one they knew before, and what they were seeing was defying everything that made the Otherworld as it is since they were seeing her hold onto someone.

And that someone happened to be an astral projection of Mato...

* * *

Yomi and Kagari stepped away from Mato as the noticed an astral projection of B RS holding onto her like she was her shield or something. When Saya and Yuu got up and noticed the scene, they couldn't help but be confused by what they were seeing as it was clearly not normal by any means. Seeing B RS, though a transparent version of her, was quite a shocker as they could now see what she looked like now. Saya matched it up to the description that Mato gave her and realized that they were exactly as she said B RS was. They heard someone clap their hands together and turned around, seeing Geshumaru wearing casual clothes as she kept the guise of a human.

"It appears she truly is an anomaly," Geshumaru said, surprising the four girls before Kagari started pointing at her.

"See, that's the strange girl that I was talking about!" Kagari told them.

Geshumaru arched an eyebrow, "I see you know me just by appearance, but not by name..."

"Just who are you," Saya inquired, getting in front of everyone, "You can't be normal if you're calling Mato an anomaly..?"

"I'm Geshumaru and I maintain the balance in the Otherworld," Geshumaru introduced herself, "But I'm someone I suggest you don't attack, otherwise, you four will be up against those fences without any way to get off of them..."

Yomi glared at her, "Just how are you here?"

"Becoming one with my real world self is something that is a concept not possible to reach by normal standards," Geshumaru explained, "We were both harmed, but she was brain-dead while I was mortally wounded, so I merged with this body and started controlling it, becoming a perfect real/other self hybrid"

The girls eyes widened as Geshumaru continued talking, "I have to stop Mato and B RS, otherwise, the Otherworld will be in grave danger..."

"I won't allow it," They heard, looking back at Mato's body as it got up.

Geshumaru frowned, "Great, you won't give me a break will you, B RS?"

B RS opened her eyes and glared at Geshumaru, "I keep on telling you to stay away from her and you don't listen, why?"

"You don't know the dangers of you existence right now, or the fact that everything could fall apart if you're lead to my world again," Geshumaru said, turning around as she walked towards the stairs, "Besides, I only came to see how far your bond with Mato has gotten, guess I'll have to be careful if you properly manifest in the real world as an other self doing anything here is dangerous..."

They watch Geshumaru leave the roof, disappearing into the school without arousing suspicion amongst the students and teachers inside. Yomi heard a groan and looked toward Mato's body, in which the original owner is back in control. She was caught off guard when she heard B RS tell her that she was going to control her body to deal with a certain annoyance, but when she got control over her body again, she didn't know what B RS did. Mato figured that whenever B RS was in control of her body, there was bound to be a gap in her memories, even though she is fully conscious. Yomi walked over and laid her arm around Mato's neck, supporting her completely as she was sure she was still trying to recover.

"Mato, are you okay?" Yomi asked.

Mato shook her head, "I need a cup of water, you all won't believe what I'm going to tell you..."

* * *

Geshumaru walked along the streets, watching the cars roll on by as she looked at her reflection in the glass, seeing her actual appearance. She still wasn't used to being something completely unnatural, but being part human now made her see things that normal other selves wouldn't. Geshumaru didn't have to think much about what became of her real world self, since she could see it happening as if she was there. Her real self's brain was dead by all mean, unable to be utilized like before since she suffered massive brain damage, causing her to be in a permanent vegetative state. Geshumaru didn't want to die as she still have a mission to do that will last until there is a proper successor, so she took control of the body and jump started healing on the brain, fixing the damage done and being able to use it.

Geshumaru looked away from her reflection, "There is no point in reflecting in the past, only the present and future is the main focus..."

She continued to walk on, letting the sound of the streets overwhelm her mind in order to have her forget about what happened about a year ago...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yuu finally makes her debut in the story, which I was trying to figure out how to make her appear since this is set in anime/OVA verse while being slightly AU. Now, B RS fought against Death Scythe and won without killing her, which could be a big relief for Mato as she won't have to worry about B RS killing other selves. Geshumaru introduces herself to everyone and she tells them a little bit about herself, but will the information be helpful or destructive. Also, it seems like Geshumaru is becoming a bit melancholy and is trying to stop it. Hope the end segment explains what Geshumaru is right now, as it also shows how much research I have to do to get the information I need despite me needing the bare minimum.

Please review and I'll see you all later.


	6. Familiar Memories

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the break but I needed one to think about how this story was going to continue on from this chapter. I got nothing more to say about this story but I would like to explain something. Omega, please don't take this the wrong way since I'm not angry in any way whatsoever, but if you don't like The Life of B RS, then there's no problem there. The story is just a little hobby of mine and it's not suppose to be taken seriously, unlike this one which is suppose to. And if the humor isn't your cup of tea, then that's fine, everyone has a different sense of humor (Mine coming off as a bit sadistic, almost crossing the line at times).

Also, and I blame myself for not explaining this, but the reason this is slightly AU is because I'll be incorporating some concepts from the OVA that I didn't see in the anime. Plus, and I just find this funny; yes I have a bit of trouble with my tenses, but it isn't major and it'll only require some minor editing. Again, I'm not mad and I support constructive reviews, even to the point of taking some suggestions for use if it can fit. Thanks for your review and I hope you can dish out more as it can really help me in the long run. I normally view fanfic - if I'm doing them - in a hobby-project view and Fallen Blue Sky is more like a project than a hobby.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

The group was inside the consultation room after coming down from the roof after meeting the anonymous Geshumaru and seeing B RS take control of Mato for a short while. The aforementioned girl was sitting on the couch, between Yomi and Yuu as she drank her cup of water, wondering how she was going to explain to them what she knows about B RS's current actions, attitude, and appearance. Even she wasn't sure what was going on entirely and the fact that there's no clear answer behind what is going on between B RS and Geshumaru – other than the fact that B RS died due to Geshumaru's familiar – is quite troubling for the teen. Mato understands that everyone is worried about the entire situation, not for the fact that B RS has changed, but also for the fact that their other selves are being secretive about it as well. Whatever is happening, this appears to be a problem that Geshumaru must have a hand in, despite not getting the whole information on why she wanted B RS to die.

"Mato, are you okay now?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Mato said, nodding a bit, "So... where do you want me to start?"

Saya let out a small huff, "How about you tell us about how B RS die and somehow came back to life"

"Well, I wasn't aware of it at first when she died, but it came back to me as I slept," Mato explained looking down at the cup of water that was now half-empty, "Her death was caused by a massive machine, who I think is helping that girl... Geshumaru..."

"So all of us but you couldn't kill her, and yet, a machine managed to get the job done?" Kagari wondered.

Mato nodded slowly, "It was big and a bit bulky, but it had about three weapons and couldn't be brought down easily, like some impenetrable wall"

"I guess that would make some sense," Yuu noted, making a mental note about the durability of this mysterious machine.

"B RS couldn't keep the battle evened out, and she was tossed around like a doll, just hitting everything until her body was broken," Mato continued explaining, "The machine dislocated her arms before stabbing her through the heart..."

Yomi cringed, "I can't believe that girl could possibly have something that destructive"

"In the Otherworld, there's bound to be some powerful other selves, ones that can be stronger than any of us," Saya pointed out, "It all depends on their existence and capabilities, not to mention, who their real self is"

"But that Geshumaru is something else," Mato interjected, "I met her before and I somehow black out because she does something, probably trying to change my memories of something but it tends to fail"

Kagari leaned against the wall, "Maybe it due to B RS coming to save your ass..."

"Anyways... let's get back to the main topic of interest," Saya told everyone.

"Well, after I remembered, I was in a slump until I saw a fight breaking out between your other selves and this weird skeleton being," Mato told them, "I didn't want them to die and I don't know what happened next but B RS appeared and she looks the way she is now... which I'm guessing you all know?"

There was a confounding silence in the room, confirming Mato's suspicion on everyone knowing how B RS looks like now, which really isn't a major issue since she just looks the same with a chromatic colorization. Right now, the main issue is trying to figure out what to do next as it appears no one knows, which is even more troubling than the main problem itself. Geshumaru's appearance and B RS's current actions may cause a long, drawn-out battle to occur, which could cause the Otherworld to fall apart if they truly go for each others necks. Yomi let out a sigh and placed a comforting hand on Mato's, figuring that she needs the support right now. Everyone is struggling a bit to come to terms with what happened, but it seems like they will benefit from it if nothing happens that causes them to react without thinking about the repercussions.

"Alright, so is that all?" Yomi asked, wondering if there's more to what's going on.

"Well. even though B RS is back, she is suffering from amnesia," Mato told everyone, "But is it possible for other selves to get amnesia?"

Saya scratched her head, "I don't know, nothing like that has ever happened before, but given B RS's current state, there could be a possibility but it must be rare"

"Right, so how is she going to regain her memories?" Mato asked, curious to the answer.

"Well, B RS always fought in the Otherworld," Yuu pointed out, "Maybe fighting is the only way she can remember, but it probably have to be against our other selves since they are the only ones that she probably forgot about, right?"

Mato nodded, which caused Saya to clasp her hands together, "Then I guess it's a repeat of what happened before, but with many alterations since we're going to be helping Mato get B RS's memories back instead of trying to kill her..."

"Well, I guess that solves the majority of my problems," Mato said as she checked off the problems that needs to be corrected in her head, "But what about Geshumaru?"

"We will worry about that when we get there, but for now, all of you head home," Saya told the four girls, "I got something to do before we can take out plan into effect"

They nodded before exiting the room, leaving Saya alone in the room, who was trying to figure out what it all means and why Mato kept something like that hidden. There was the possibility that she didn't want to trouble them, but they are affected by it too since their other selves are trying to keep an eye on B RS. Plus, whoever Geshumaru is, she seems to be a threat to both the real world and the Otherworld, something that was unimaginable until now. If the worst was to happen, the Otherworld would probably fall apart and that could cause complications in the long run for everyone who has an other self. Saya slammed her fist into the wall, focusing all her aggravation on it, despite the damage she was placing on her knuckles.

"_Gold Saw, if you can hear me, what the hell are you doing..?_" Saya shouted within her mind.

* * *

B RS opened her eyes just to only see an unfamiliar room that she happened to be sleeping in, instead of the gray sky that rested about the area where she fought against Death Scythe. The fact that at certain points, she wounds up waking inside someones home was really starting to irritate her, despite this only being the second time that it has happened. She got up from the bed and walked up to the window, noticing the background was surrounded by pillars and skeletons with a green sky to accompany it. B RS narrowed her eyes as she realized who it was that brought her here, figuring that now was the best time to escape before Dead Master comes back and tries to talk to her. She noticed her ax was right by the door, so she walked towards the door, grabbed her ax, and left before anyone could even know.

"_This seems a bit too easy_," B RS thought as she dashed away from the door, "_Something tells me I'm not gonna get away without a fight..._"

B RS dashed her way through the hallways, pass the stairs she needed to take before she reached the entrance hall, the front doors within several meters from where she is right now. Before she could even reach them, she felt something coming her way and jumped up into the air to avoid getting hit. She looked to her left and noticed it was Dead Master's skull, and judging by how it reacted, it was assigned the task of keeping her away from the doors. It turned around, ready to charged towards B RS, which caused her to steady her ax so she can counter whatever the skull has got planned. The skull charged towards her, ready to slam her against the wall but B RS countered by slamming it into the floor with a downwards slash, cracking the skull a bit.

Even though she took care of her pursuer, she was blindsided by another skull for the brief moment when she was still focused on her target, which ended in her getting slammed into a wall. Ignoring the pain that was coursing through her right now, B RS pushed herself from the wall, struggling a bit as she was still trying to deal will the skull that crushed her. B RS kicked the skull away and dropped to the floor, trying to regain her bearings before she was attacked again. When she looked up, she noticed both skulls were heading her way, causing her to react fast and avoid them or else she would be squished against the wall again. The moment the skulls missed, B RS bolted towards the door and exited the cathedral-like palace, knowing that Dead Master's skulls will be hot on her tail.

"This would be amusing, but I'm not doing this to have fun," B RS heard from up above.

She turned around and noticed Dead Master was on the balcony of her palace, holding her scythe, "Call off your skulls!"

"I could, but that would defeat part of the purpose behind their command," Dead Master told her, raising her scythe so it was pointing at B RS.

B RS heard clattering coming from all around, noticing the bones and skulls that was all around her forming into a skeleton army, wielding their weapons so they can fight against her. B RS was about to make a move when she suddenly clutched her head, images popping into her head life firecrackers going off one by one. She was starting to get a sense of deja vu as she started remembering what happened before when she encountered a similar problem before in her past life. Without questioning what was going on the skeleton army charged at B RS, not expecting to see her react like she had before, destroying each skeleton without remorse or hesitation to hold her back. Her ax sliced through the weapons before destroying the skulls, the spine, and just about anything that would keep the skeleton army permanently dead.

Dead Master arched an eyebrow, analyzing B RS's actions, "_It seems that she's killing my army with the same brutality that she was known for, does that mean her memories are coming back..?_"

Dead Master snapped her fingers and her skull - the one that didn't have a crack - came to her call, allowing her to sit on it as she directed it to towards the battlefield. She watched B RS devastate the entire army, jumping up into the air before she slammed her ax into the ground, causing it to crack due to the immense force of the attack. Dead Master sighed before she jumped off her skull, landing in the battlefield so she can fight against B RS and make her remember more about her past. B RS stopped her onslaught as she noticed the remaining skeletons back away, figuring that Dead Master is going to take part in the fight. Readjusting her grip and position on her ax, B RS turned so she could stare into Dead Master's eyes, preparing herself for whatever the horned girl got for her.

"I guess you're starting to remember, right?" Dead Master inquired, twirling her scythe.

B RS narrowed her eyes, "Is that a problem?"

"No, in fact..." Dead Master left off as she dashed towards B RS.

The two girls clashed their blades together, glaring at each other as they were placed in a deadlock, neither gaining an advantage with their weapons against each other. They jumped back before charging again, slashing at each other, sparks flying from the blades connecting as they aim at each others vitals. Dead Master launched a horizontal slash at B RS, but B RS countered by hooking her ax between where Dead Master was holding it, pulling it away before it landed several meters away. Dead Master was shocked for a brief moment before she noticed B RS following up her counter with a strike aimed towards her neck, so before the blow could even be dealt, Dead Master ducked below the attack and kicked B RS in the gut. Once B RS was dealt with temporarily, Dead Master ran past her and grabbed her Dead Scythe before B RS could recover, gaining the upper advantage.

"This just makes my job more easier to do," Dead Master said as she pointed at B RS.

B RS turned her head towards Dead Master when she heard a rattling of chains before she was bound by them, compressing her so she couldn't make a single move. Dead Master grabbed the chains and started slamming B RS everywhere before she implanted her in a wall, making sure she couldn't retaliate without causing slight strain on her body while it's healing. As Dead Master walked up to her, B RS was remembering certain points in her life that involved Dead Master, primarily when she fought against Chariot and when she killed the scythe wielding girl. B RS looked up at Dead Master, who was right before her, placing her scythe at level with B RS's stomach before thrusting the blade into B RS's body. Blood leaked out but B RS gritted her teeth to prevent a scream from coming out, trying to push aside the memories that kept on assaulting her in the fight.

"You're too focused on something else, which is why you're losing," Dead Master pointed out as she removed her scythe.

B RS narrowed her eyes, growling, "Damn you..!"

"You only have yourself to blame," Dead Master said as she backed away.

B RS tried to pull herself from the wall but couldn't as the chains kept her bound to it, not to mention, there's also a crater in her shape on the wall which she's implanted it. She noticed Dead Master preparing herself for the final attack that will probably finish her off, so she tried to push herself out but the chains were still proving to be a problem. B RS closed her eyes and grabbed one set of chains before she snapped her eyes open, the black flame encircling her left eye as she tugged the chain she was holding to the right. Dead Master was about to strike when she saw what B RS was doing and heard a crack coming from the ground, a chunk of the ground ripped out. B RS kept tugging it towards the right so the chunk would possibly hit Dead Master, and even if it didn't connect, she could still get free and beat Dead Master easily.

"_Crap..!_" Dead Master thought as she jumped away from the incoming boulder.

B RS let go of the chain she was holding with her right hand and started pulling on the others, removing them with brute force as she finally pushed herself off of the wall. Dead Master realized what B RS had planned and positioned herself in a defensive stance, knowing that B RS was going to be brutal in her upcoming attacks. B RS cracked her spine as she dashed forward, not allowing Dead Master the benefit of keeping the battle even by kicking her in the gut as payback. Dead Master was hunched over, but she blocked the downward slice that would of split her head open, but that only caused B RS to knee her in the face. As Dead Master staggered back, B RS knocked her scythe from her hands and kicked her across the face, planting the horned girl on the ground while allowing B RS to aim at her heart with her ax.

Dead Master squinted, half-expecting B RS to kill her right here and now, "Well..?"

B RS tightened her grip and thrust her ax down, hitting the ground without a second thought, missing Dead Master's heart on purpose. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down, letting her fragmented memories settle themselves inside her head. B RS removed her ax from the ground and stepped away from Dead Master, her woulds sealing themselves as her black flame died out, her killer instinct completely restrained. Dead Master got up from the ground and pushed her glasses up, seeing how calm B RS was as, given the situation, she never seen her this calm after or even _during_ a battle. Whatever it was that caused B RS to stop herself from killing Dead Master, her horned girl was sure that she had a hand in it as well as Mato, since B RS pass on the chance to kill Death Scythe a few hours ago.

"Do you remember?" Dead Master asked, wondering if B RS does remember her.

B RS opened her eyes and looked at Dead Master before she started walking away, leaving Dead Master on the ground bruised and battered, but alive. It was a bit unsettling that B RS would leave like that, but Dead Master ignored it in favor of figuring out why B RS reacted the way she did during the fight. When she was fighting her skulls, she was cautious and thought on her feet, which helped her to a degree but when she was fighting against her skeleton army, she was brutal like before turning at least two-eights of her army into nothing but dust. The turning point in the fight was when she fought against Dead Master as that was when she started settling down a bit, but managed to keep her brutality intact, managing to come at her with another attack if the first one failed. The change up must of been her memories if the fact she clutched her head before she began her onslaught was a clue, but right now, it seems like she's distancing herself for some reason.

"Dead Master," Dead Master heard as she looked up, staring at B RS, "Thanks..."

Dead Master watch B RS turn around again and continue on her walk, never looking back as she headed towards her next destination, "You're... welcome..."

"It seems she remembers you, hm?" Chariot mused, gliding towards Dead Master.

"Yeah, and it a good thing too as this fight is a stepping stone," Dead Master said as she got up from the ground, dusting off her dress, "It seems like for her to remember, each fight has to be on our respected battlefields"

A voice caught the two other selves off guard, "I see, then things age going to get interesting"

They looked to their right and noticed Gold Saw perched on a pillar, looking towards the direction where B RS walked off to, "I'll fight her last, we still have a score to settle and I'm the only person she hasn't fought against without going insane, aside from STR..."

STR walked up to the two girls, "I also need to fight her like Yuu did, but I can't guarantee anything"

"It doesn't matter," Dead Master stated as she slowly shook her head, "She needs to remember and this is the only way it can happen..."

* * *

The machine looked at the water within the fountain, memorizing the battle that played out between B RS and Dead Master, "_This won't sit well with Geshumaru... but I'm looking forward to a rematch if possible..._"

"Wipe that curious stare from your eyes," Geshumaru said as she walked up to the fountain, surprising her companion, "I see B RS avoided killing someone else, someone important"

The machine didn't flinch when it noticed how tightly Geshumaru was gripping the rim of the fountain, already used to her actions whenever she become irritated. Geshumaru wasn't normal by Otherworld standards or by real world standards given how she can exist in both world without causing as much as a disturbance. Having your real self die and yet, manage to obtain her body and rebuilt the brain is something that no mere being could do, but that's one of few abilities that Geshumaru has that goes against normal standards. She's human and an other self, a complete anomaly to the Otherworld that no one but a few knew about. Geshumaru loosen her grip and stared into the fountain's water, watching B RS walk towards her next destination which appears to have a sunset like sky.

"I wonder if she's aware of what's happening to her now?" Geshumaru ponder to herself.

The machine looked at Geshumaru, "She an individual that deserves to be an anomaly, after all that she has been through"

"Even so, she is still a threat," Geshumaru pointed out.

"Is it because she is the key to awakening the creature that's sealed here," The machine asked, "Or is it because you see yourself through her, the you that you don't want to be reminded of?"

Geshumaru closed her eyes, "We all have regrets, and I chose to carry my burdens, hoping that I can fix them one day..."

"Until then, you have me to comfort you," The machine said, trying to make the intense aura lighten up.

"No wonder why I trust you with my life, you somehow manage to calm me down," Geshumaru said, letting out a tiny, bitter laugh, "Even so, I hope we don't suffer a repeat since that is something that could very well end us all..."

"Rely on you friends and the results will vary, rely on family and the results will be perfect," The machine told her.

Geshumaru looked towards the fountain and stared at the image of B RS, wondering if she has to be killed a second time...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Mato tells her friends about what she knows, but even so, she isn't aware of what's happening in the Otherworld. Saya is starting to become irritated that Gold Saw isn't telling her anything about what is going on and why she isn't doing anything except ignoring her. Also, B RS and Dead Master fought against each other, which serves as a trigger for B RS to start remembering everyone. Finally, Geshumaru is showing her irritation at B RS, but her partner knows how to keep her calm in a situation like this. Now, the place where B RS wakes up in, imagine Dead Master's lair from the OVA in the anime, just stylized in a more palace like appearance (Time skips normally can help set up a good story, applying concepts from the OVA into the anime helps with this a lot).

Please review and I'll see you all later.


	7. Icy Antibiotic

**Author's Note**: I feel like a lazy bum for not updating the past week, but school life was catching up to me and in the end, it ended in a draw. But I'm back and with that, I'm going to say this before I posted it again. The Life of B RS is going to be on a hiatus until summer vacation since Fallen Blue Sky has taken up my head and it seems like the only story that I'll be able to focus on right now. Don't worry, no time skip or anything for the story, I'll resume where I left off ( TheDataScouter, you're an idiot for thinking about a time skip). The arc will finish properly with nothing lost, but right now, Fallen Blue Sky is my top priority (Which is sad, but I got a one-track mind).

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Gold Saw walked through her home, her _battlefield_, as she contemplates what happened in the past few days, wondering if there was more into what's going on right now. B RS's death and sudden revival was a question that was buzzing around the Otherworld, and the fact that she's hard to track down is something unusual as they aren't sure of what she's doing or aiming for. Plus, Gold Saw had to know whether it was the same B RS or not as there are noticeable differences, the primary one being her actions. The unanswered questions are whats keeping her from telling Saya anything, but she has little doubt about Saya not knowing as she could easily learn from other sources. Gold Saw knew that she was pissing off her real self, but she has to be sure that whatever is going on that it won't affect the Otherworld in anyway or change anyone residing in their homes.

"_Damn, this is becoming too complicated..._" Gold Saw thought as she leaned against one of the stone pillars.

"Gold Saw," Gold Saw looked to her left and noticed STR rushing towards her, "Why are you acting like this?"

Gold Saw looked away, "I need time alone to figure out some problems"

"You mean figuring out B RS?" STR pointed out.

"Yeah, the technical aspects of the Otherworld doesn't allow easy revivals, it wasn't made to be," Gold Saw stated, "Dead Master and Chariot came back because their real selves remembered their lost memories, but Mato is different..."

STR arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Why is that?"

"There was no body found, no trace except for that scene we saw in that strange castle, and her appearance changed, not only in color, but a scar crossing her heart," Gold Saw told STR, "What happened when Mato remembered B RS is completely unnatural and unethical, I just don't like it..!"

"I get it, things aren't making sense, but right now, we just got to make her remember by fighting," STR said to Gold Saw, eliciting a sigh from her as she continued, "We just have to do what we can and hope for the best, or else, we would up losing the B RS we _originally_ known"

Gold Saw pushed away from the pillar, "Doesn't change my feelings about it one bit, but you're right, we just got to wait until the time is right"

[_Pitiful..._]

Gold Saw and STR's eyes widened a bit in shock before they slanting in focused anger, looking around the area for anything that may appear unnatural to them. They went back to back as Gold Saw steadied her King Saw while STR pulled down her hood, flexing her Ogre Arms in case of a sudden attack. The two of them felt a tremor before they noticed the ground cracking, splitting open as magma started coming out, forcing them to jump up to higher ground for protection. Several skeletal arms came out from the cracks, the magma not even affecting them as they aim towards the two other selves, their hands ready to pierce through the bodies of their enemies. STR cocked her Ogre Arms before firing, damaging the arms as they tried to reach her while Gold Saw jumped on them, chopping off the fingers so she couldn't suffer any damage if the skeletal arms were to gain the advantage.

Gold Saw grimaced, "_Great, catch me on the one day I'm actually **not** in the mood..!_"

As Gold Saw and STR resumed their attack, they heard a sound coming not too far from where they were, a eerie violin resounding throughout the entire area. They looked towards the sound and noticed a girl standing on an icicle pillar, playing a black mechanical violin with a black bow, her red-orange eyes narrowed in concentration. Her sleeveless sweatshirt covered the most of her body, the neck being a tad wide with a scarf protruding from it. She also wore black stockings along with black armored boots and a strange red armor plate on her left shoulder. Gold Saw wasn't sure on what she was feeling but she was sure on one thing, whoever this person is, she is proving to be very troublesome right now.

"Black smoke rises from the fire, encasing its enemies as the fire consumes all," The girl muttered, slowly ending the piece of eerie music as she pointed towards the magma with her bow, "Rise..."

The arms stopped their attacks as they latched on the pillars and platforms, bending as if they were pulling something up. From the magma came three skeleton creatures, not like the mechanical beast that Gold Saw and STR had to fight a few days ago. The creatures' skulls were cracked as a dark red glow emanated from inside, the jaws opening their mouths a bit as a low, gruff groan escaped from them along with a slight red haze. Gold Saw and STR covered their mouths and noses as the haze passed through the area, heating it and affecting them while the haze had no affect on the mysterious girl manipulating the giant skeletons. The moment Gold Saw and STR uncovered their mouths and noses, they could smell and taste the ashes of the ground and something they didn't expect, corpses.

Gold Saw glared at the mysterious girl, "Who the hell are you?"

"Why would I answer that?" The girl inquired, gripping her violin and bow.

Gold Saw grunted and dashed for the girl, but the skeletons preventing her from progressing further as they swatted her away, straight into a wall. Gold Saw pulled herself out as she felt the heat intensify around her, as if the temperature was aiming to burn her completely. She planted King Saw into the ground before taking off her jacket, lowering the burden of becoming a scorched other self as she pulled out King Saw and went after the girl again. The skulls tried to bat her away again, but she managed to fend for herself, stabbing at them and slicing their arms apart as she jumped towards the girl. Gold Saw was about to reach the girl when a skeleton got in her way, but this was taken care of by STR firing at the skeleton directing its attention towards her.

"Thanks!" Gold Saw shouted.

STR nodded, "Just focus on that girl!"

Gold Saw nodded and resumed her pursuit, jumping into the air before she reached the still frozen icicle, stabbing her King Saw into it as she clawed her way up. The girl's left eye twitched before the violin and bow turned into a long mechanical katana and a regular katana respectively, both weapons gripped in her hands tightly. The moment Gold Saw reached the top, she started clashing blades with the girl, trying to parry either katana in order to gain an opening. There was no possible way to gain an advantage when there was only enough room for one person, and the fact that the girl was on the tip wasn't making things any easier. Before the girl could attack again, she jumped away to avoid a volley of bullets sent by STR, who managed to get some space for Gold Saw in order for her even the playing field.

"How annoying," The girl stated.

"Sorry I haven't heard anything about us having a fair fight," Gold Saw stated dryly, "You started this, I'll end it!"

As the two of them continued their fight, STR continued fighting against the skeletons, making sure they didn't intervene while breaking them apart with the volley of bullets and breaking their bodies. It may seem easy, but with three giant skeletons attacking you, there was a lot more to it than just basic attacking. She had to alternate her Ogre Arms between gun mode and fist mode so she can keep it balanced out and deal a variety of damage. As a skeleton tried flattening her, STR stopped it before punching the hand, causing the skeleton to stumble back a bit, allowing STR to escape her current position. She jumped up with an added push from her Ogre Arms and landed on the middle skeleton's shoulder, sneaking up behind it's head as she tried crushing the skull.

"Just... break..!" STR grunted out as the skull cracked in half.

The moment the skull was flattened was the moment the rest of its body started falling to the magma, forcing STR to jump onto the other skeleton as its other companion was coming back. STR latched onto the ribs and sneaked inside, climbing up before she was a couple of feet from the jaw. Hanging onto one of the top ribs with one hand, she reached out with the other and grabbed the jaw, pulling down as she let go of the rib. The jaw cracked and it was finished when the other remaining skeleton tried to punch STR, breaking its ally's ribcage and giving STR a chance to land and deal some damage in the process. With one last tug, the jaw broke and the skeleton fell into the magma while STR landed on the arm, still holding onto the jaw that she managed to remove.

"_Alright, two down_," STR thought as she rushed towards the skull, "_One more to go..._"

Meanwhile, Gold Saw kept on her attack, ignoring the few cuts the girl managed to land on her as adrenaline rushed through her body like a human. It wasn't as if Gold Saw was losing the battle, she managed to get several attacks in that left some damage, but the progression of the fight was just dragging on. Not to mention, the temperature was starting to become unbearable and if it keeps up, Gold Saw and STR were bound to be cooked. The girl raised her long katana, a mass of black gas surrounding it as she prepared to finish Gold Saw once and for all. Before she could bring down her katana, she jumped into the air, avoiding the jaw that STR sent her way.

The girl glared at STR but didn't expect the next attack which came out of nowhere as blood oozed from her mouth. Gold Saw took advantage of the distraction and manipulated reality in order to get close and stab the girl through the gut, ending the fight right then and there. Gold Saw flipped herself before she removed her King Saw and land on the rocky terrain, STR rushing towards her to see if everything was alright. Before STR could start her checkup, the area started changing, reverting back to its original form, the magma flowing back into the cracks which sealed up by themselves. The skeletons vanished in thin air, but STR was sure that they are truly dead as she gain no response from them.

Gold Saw and STR noticed the girl falling from the sky, her eyes boring holes into them, "Underworld Icicle, the Great Black Sword, is my name..."

"Hold it, just why did you pick a fight with me?" Gold Saw shouted.

Icicle narrowed her eyes, "I look forward to seeing what you're capable of next time..."

Before Gold Saw could even stop her, Icicle vanished, escaping the area and retreating back from where she came from as she did what she wanted to do. Gold saw felt her wounds heal themselves and went over to her fallen jacket, putting it on as she went over the fight. The girl - Icicle - was bent on fighting them, even to the point of killing, but why did she go so quickly and let the area restore itself. It was as if she was assessing their skills and how long they could fight, but it just doesn't make any sense. STR looked at Gold Saw and wondered what was going through her head now since a pile of new problems just came out from nowhere. Gold Saw looked back at STR, clutching her head as she hoisted her King Saw over her left shoulder, trying to get rid of the upcoming headache.

"STR, tell Yuu about what happened here," Gold Saw told her as she started walking away, "I have to figure out how I'm going to explain this to Saya..."

* * *

B RS walked through the wasteland until she reached an opening in the ground, noticing a hidden area that she wasn't aware of. She jumped into the hole and hopped down from platform to platform, noticing the area for the first time, despite the sense of deja vu. She landed on the ground and looked around, noticing how barren the place was and she couldn't help but wonder who this place belonged to. She started walking around, taking in the blue ting of the area and the nostalgia started coming back, even though she doesn't know why. As she looked around, she noticed some blood splatters, causing her to clutch her head as a jolt of pain passed through it, catching her off guard.

[_Why did you forget..?_]

B RS looked around, since she wasn't hearing the voice in her head, "What the- where are you?"

[_I am where you are..._]

"What do you mean by..." B RS said as she turned around.

B RS knew never to let her guard down in any instance, but this was a different cause as she was staring at someone that she didn't expect to see. Just like in her dream, she was looking at herself face to face, or rather, someone that looks like her was noticeable differences. Black eyes stared into the blue eyes of her twin in a mix of shock and confusion, the image still refusing to connect with her brain despite the familiarity. She felt as if she has been down this road before but she couldn't piece it together with the memory that she has right now, it just wouldn't work. B RS's twin stared at her apathetically, not caring about the look she was receiving.

[_Why won't you remember..?_]

Despite hearing the voice, the fact that B RS's twin wasn't speaking with her mouth unnerved her a bit, "I can't remember..."

[_Have you forgotten who you are?_]

"I know who I am," B RS said, confidence leaking into her voice, "I'm Black Rock Shooter"

[_You are a fake existence, you are not Black Rock Shooter; never was, never will be..._]

"What do you know?" B RS inquired, gripping her twin by the jacket's collar.

[_You are suppose to be dead, I'm suppose to be dead... and yet, Mato created you, a false existence that deserves no role in the Otherworld..._]

"Screw you and your thoughts, Mato brought me here because she wants no more suffering befalling her friends and I intend to keep that request," B RS growled out, "Go ahead, call me a 'false existence', it's better than yours..!"

[_You're not me, and you'll never be me... not even if you regain those memories..!_]

The apparition disappeared in reverse of how it appeared, the body fading away before the voice, leaving the illusion that B RS was just imagining it all. B RS narrowed her eyes before she slammed her ax into a wall, shattering it completely as she tried to calm herself. Hearing that voice, a voice similar but different to hers, was unreal but she rather ignore it in favor of the words she heard. If she really was a fake existence of who she is, then what would be the point of going through this mission to regain the memories that she lost. No amount of trickery will convince her otherwise, she is who she is and that's all that matters as a fake existence of an individual doesn't mean that person isn't real, just different.

"Anyone can say what they want about me, but I am me," B RS thought to herself before making her way out of the area.

Even if the place gave her a sense of nostalgia, it holds no meaning to her, a fact that was proven in her previous life...

* * *

Yomi sighed, scratching her head as she tried to do her homework, "_Geez..._"

She couldn't focus since her mind always wanders back to the topic of B RS's revival and Mato being secretive about it, despite the news being revealed anyways. She could make sense of the majority of information, but some fact just didn't add up. B RS was strong, so getting beaten like that was something of a surprise, but couldn't she escape when possible? Also, while it's not a true proven theory, the fact that other selves can suffer amnesia was a great surprise, one that pretty much threw her into a loop. Plus, whoever Geshumaru is, she is out for B RS - and in turn, Mato - so complications are going to rise and there will be another epidemic, one unlike the last.

"_Ugh, why did this have to happen, and to Mato of all people?_" Yomi wondered, irritably.

'_It's probably has something to do about that girl you're wondering about?_' Dead Master said within Yomi's head, surprising her.

"Ah!" Yomi shouted before she started calming down, "_Don't... don't do that, please..?_"

'_I'm sorry, but that girl... Geshumaru, it seems she is an anomaly as she so puts it_,' Dead Master said, '_I don't like this, and I know you don't like this, so what does it all mean?_'

"_I'm still not sure on that, but I hope it get's resolved soon_," Yomi hoped.

Yomi really does hope it ends soon as it was proving that it's going to be the biggest headache that anyone has suffered from. Mato, Kagari, herself, anyone who was a part of the disaster several months ago didn't deserve to be treated like this after everything was fixed but that's why like is such a pain in the ass. No one can really expect everything to be peaceful, it's just impossible and given how life is going right now, that peace is broken. This time though, Yomi isn't naive about the Otherworld and she knows the dangers involving the knowledge of its existence, so she's ready for whatever happens, even if it means she goes through another emotional breakdown. Several months ago, she would probably be frightened by this but after all that happened, everything changed and she's more than willing to help Mato fix what's going on.

"_Looks like we got our hands full..._" Yomi thought, laughing a bit.

'_I did my part_,' Dead Master stated, surprising Yomi, '_I fought against B RS to the point I almost lost my life, but she's starting to remember_'

"_C-congratulations_," Yomi thought, relieved, "_At least that's a step in the right direction..._"

'_It seems so and Yomi, your... thing is ringing..._' Dead Master pointed out.

Yomi snapped back to reality and noticed her cell phone is ringing, her caller ID showing that Mato was calling her. Yomi picked up her cell phone and answered it, figuring that Mato might be apologizing for keeping B RS's status a secret. It wasn't surprising that Mato would be apologizing since she might be thinking she caused her friends to worry for her, and while that's true, it's alright for friends to worry. It's one of the things that makes their friendship unique in a way, but even Yomi knows that it can get a bit chaotic, which causes it to either be funny or troublesome. Yomi snapped out of her thoughts and reprimanded herself for being absent-minded when she's suppose to stay in reality.

'_Hello, Yomi?_' Mato said over the line.

"Ah, sorry about that Mato, just focusing too much on this and that," Yomi said, laughing a bit, "So Mato, why are you calling?"

There was a bit of silence before Mato answered, '_I know I should say sorry, and I really am, but this was something I didn't want known..._'

"Mato, you got friends that will help you no matter what, so don't keep things hidden," Yomi told her.

'_I know that, so..._' Mato left off.

Yomi blinked, "So what?"

'_So, can we hang out together with Yuu and Kagari, just to get my thoughts away from what's going on?_' Mato asked.

Yomi smiled, "Yeah, we can go out this weekend, but we'll have to tell them first, alright?"

'_Yeah, thanks_,' Mato cheered, '_I guess things are starting to look up, hun?_'

Despite being on separate planes, Yomi and Dead Master had the same thoughts at the same time, "_It really is..._"

* * *

Geshumaru inhaled through her nose before she exhaled through her mouth, listening to the waterfall as she gripped the katana in both hands as if she was about to fight against an opponent. She opened her eyes and started making precise slashes, cutting through the air as she focused her eyes to look dead straight. She twirled around as she continued staring straight, imagining an enemy that was right before her, struggling to bring her down. She switched the positioning of her hands on the handle of the katana, having her left hand be dominant. Her attacks became more focused and just as dangerous, leaving traces of faint cuts on the ground before she walked towards a tree, piercing it just like she would pierce her enemy's heart.

"At least I'm not rusty..." Geshumaru mumbled.

The machine walked out of the forest and stared at its partner, "It seems B RS isn't just having turmoil in her memories"

"The conflict between her former self and the her of now isn't a major problem," Geshumaru stated, "It's obvious that she's the original, but there isn't enough solid proof for it to be proven"

"B RS seems to be something of a problem, but I have something that might interest you," The machine told her.

"It's probably not important..." Geshumaru brushed off.

If the machine was human, it would be frowning at Geshumaru right now, "Icicle is forming her army"

"Is that so?" Geshumaru mused.

"I looked at the fountain while you were training here, she engaged in combat with Black Gold Saw and STR, both who shares a certain affiliation with the young Shooter," The machine stated, "However, it appears she just gaining information and by the time she's ready, this problem will already be solved..."

"I don't doubt the young girl's power, she is something but the fact that she's forming an army could be a problem," Geshumaru noted, "But like you said, it won't be until this issue with B RS is resolved, and I expect this to be done with as we did last time?"

"Consider it done," The machine said.

Even so, the machine knew that there was going to be a different outcome, what it is remains to be seen...

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope this was enough to satisfy your hunger, despite a two week split from this story. I think that two on four fight scene in the beginning was enough for this chapter for now, and I'm rather pleased with it. My original idea for it is to have Geshumaru intervene and send Icicle away near the end of the segment, but as I was typing it out, the idea got scrapped and you get what's shown here. Either way, I'm happy with this chapter and if anything, I'm definitely increasing the suspense and tossing in a bit of mystery into it as well. So, as usual, please review and I'll see you all later.


	8. Manipulation Target

**Author's Note**: Sorry for being so late with this update but I had to figure out how this chapter was going to work, which was really complicated as I had to go through it many times in my head with many revisions. Plus, I also had to find a muse for it to work, so getting it out today when it's raining while listening to some Pillows, SiM, and One Ok Rock kind of helped. I wasn't entirely sure how this chapter was going to work, but I'll always be proud of the final product, no matter what. Oh yeah, please leave any helpful tips for my writing whenever you review if possible, I like feedback on how good I'm doing and what I need to work on. Without further ado, the eighth chapter to Fallen Blue Sky.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!"

Mato bolted out of her house and ran as fast as she could so she could meet up with her friends. Sleeping has become a problem in its own right as she's ofter talking with B RS, causing her to wake up later than usual. The only good thing about that right now is that it's the weekend, so oversleeping isn't a problem but the fact that she's suppose to meet up with her friends around ten and it's three minutes till then is. Mato was starting to hate this little habit of hers right now, more so when it was her talking the majority of the time while B RS was telling her she was going to oversleep if she doesn't stop. The connection between her and B RS was a good thing at first, but now that Mato thinks about it, it was probably best that she just tries to sleep without talking to her other self as it was proving to become an issue.

"_Ugh, if it wasn't for that new, deep connection, I wouldn't be running towards the bus stop_," Mato groaned in frustration, "_Though, I don't exactly have the best sleeping record..._"

Meanwhile, Yomi, Kagari, and Yuu were at the bus stop, wondering what's taking Mato so long to get here. It was suppose to be a basic, girls hangout day but right now, it's like any school day whenever Mato is running since she oversleeps. Kagari looks at both ends of the street and sighs in irritation while Yomi was listening to music on her phone and Yuu was twiddling her hair with her fingers. It was already ten and the bus was bound to arrive soon, leaving Kagari to wonder if they should leave Mato behind. It would be a fitting punishment for her, but then again, doing it could possibly make Yomi angry; how the aloof girl become more in tune with things and become a bit more serious is a mystery that Kagari will never figure out.

Kagari rested her head on her hand, her elbow on her knee, "She's late..."

"Eh, Mato was probably too busy talking to B RS," Yuu stated.

"Yeah, damn it... they're getting too close towards each other," Kagari mumbled before she looked at Yomi, "What do you think Yomi?"

"Hmm?" Yomi blinked before she removed her earbuds, "What did you say?"

"_Scratch that, she's still aloof to a degree..._" Kagari noted, "What do you think about Mato being late?"

"Oh, I think it's great that she's developing a bond with B RS," Yomi said, looking up at the blue sky, "It's just like us having a bond with our other selves"

"Okay, I get that but don't you think it contributes to her oversleeping?" Kagari asked, rephrasing her question.

Yomi let out a strained laugh, "Yeah, no doubt about it..."

"Figures..." Kagari mumbled as she noticed a certain person running towards the bus stop, "You're late..!"

Mato stopped and bent down as she tried to catch her breath, "I know... overslept... talking... B RS..."

"Ugh, we get it, in fact, we figured that would be the reason why you overslept since you were rushing to get here," Kagari scolded, "Geez, if this is going to be a problem, use an alarm clock like normal people do!"

Mato was sure that she managed to hit the bar on Kagari's temper, and she was aware that if that happens, the best thing to do is to not do anything stupid. Kagari was a person who would be nice and like any other girl but if someone pressed the right buttons, she was bound to be pissed and her anger among all of Mato's friends is one to be universally feared, at least in real world standards. Mato sputtered and started apologizing while Yomi and Yuu were laughing at their friends antics since this was as close as it could get to a comedy show. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive and the four entered, paying for their ride and sitting down as the bus headed off towards the city. For today, the issues surrounding the Otherworld is behind them as it was a day that they just hang out and do the one thing they intend to do: shopping.

* * *

Saya yawned and got up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around, "_Hmm, what a weird dream..._"

Saya was about to shrug it off and lay back down when she stopped herself and looked around again, taking in the change in the scenery. Instead of being home, sleeping to her heart's content, she was in the Otherworld, or more specifically, Gold Saw's home. There was no possible way to describe what she was feeling right now since she was still caught off guard by just being here. Saya got up and started walking, wondering if Gold Saw brought her here for a reason and if one of those reason was about what's going on in the Otherworld right now. The sound of slicing something caught the woman's attention as she looked up, noticing Gold Saw sitting six feet above her, sharpening her King Saw with a sharpening stone.

"There you are," Saya shouted, "Why haven't you been talking to me lately?"

Gold Saw continued to sharpen her King Saw, "Too many things been happening here, and I figured the same thing was happening in the real world"

"You're right, especially since this Geshumaru girl been affecting both worlds," Saya stated.

"Geshumaru?" Gold Saw asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's an other self, or was, and she's been causing problems in both worlds since she can travel between them," Saya explained, "Apparently, she's the reason B RS died..."

"I've never heard of her or of an other self that's capable of going between both worlds," Gold Saw stated, "Whoever this Geshumaru is, she might be fearsome but..."

"But?" Saya repeated.

"I didn't bring you here to talk about B RS," Gold Saw told her, "I brought you here to talk about the state of the Otherworld"

Saya walked up, trying to get a better view of Gold Saw, "What about it, it seems fine?"

"You are aware that the Otherworld isn't placed in layers anymore, but more of an actual world?" Gold Saw inquired.

When Saya nodded, Gold Saw continued, "I fought against an other self known as Underworld Icicle, and it appears she came from the core of the Otherworld, the same place that was destroyed when Yuu fought against that unnatural version of B RS"

Saya's eyes widened, "Eh, but there's no way that's possible, no other self should originate from there"

"I thought so too, until I thought about it more and realize that there's things about the Otherworld that even I don't know," Gold Saw explained, "One of them being a missing segment of the Otherworld that might have belonged to someone"

"A missing segment... maybe it was destroyed?" Saya mused.

"That's a possible theory if it was the case," Gold saw stated, "This segment was ripped right out of the ground by magic and all that's left is an abyss, one that no one can enter or escape..."

"So no one can go through and if they do, they can't escape?" Saya summarized.

Gold Saw nodded, "Judging by the formation to the area and how active the magic is there, I estimated that area has been gone for about a year, at least a few months before B RS was hunted down"

So this was what Gold Saw wanted to talk to her about; nothing relating to B RS nor Geshumaru, just the state of an area disappearing from the Otherworld. Actually, when Saya started thinking on it, it was possible that it might tie into it all but there's no concrete clues as to how their connected. Either way, this was a new mystery along with that Icicle originating from the core of the Otherworld, something that was impossible even by the Otherworld standards. Despite all that, Saya was somewhat glad that Gold Saw finally talked to her after such a long time, even though they both have problems of their own that they have to handle. Saya locked her eyes with Gold Saw's, a brief message transmitted between them before Saya smiled, fading back into the real world.

"_It seems there's something bigger happening, the only thing that I can't figure out is what it is..._" Gold Saw thought to herself.

* * *

"Sweet!" Mato exclaimed as she eyed the new One Ok Rock DVD.

Right now, the girls were inside HMV, looking through the store, picking out CDs made by their favorite artists or bands. It was a bit of a long ride, but they made it and once they arrive, the first thing they agreed on doing was eating, especially since Mato's stomach grumbled because she forgot to eat breakfast. After that, stopping was their primary objective and they went through various stores, buying what they needed. HMV was the store they were currently in right now and Mato was sure she was in heaven. She's been saving up her allowance in order to buy the DVD and now she finally gotten her chance, especially since the worry of the DVD going out of stock frightened her.

"_Whoever is shining divine fortune upon me, thank you..._" Mato thought to herself.

Yuu looked towards Mato and sighed, "She's got that dopey look on her face, I wonder if she's thinking about something perverted..."

"Hun?" Yomi said, surprised by what Yuu just said, "I don't think Mato is a pervert, at least, I don't think she is..."

"Oh, trust me on this, STR told me that Mato is a grade A- ugh!" Yuu said before she crouched down, clutching her stomach.

Yomi placed her hand on Yuu's back, "What's wrong?"

"_I should have heeded Kagari's warning on the food..._" Yuu thought as she got up and started running, trying to find the ladies room, "_Toilet, I need a toilet..!_"

As Yomi was left dumbstruck by Yuu's actions, Kagari sighed, "I warned her, those chips are horrible, especially when they're past due date..."

Meanwhile, in one of the stalls in the ladies room, a portal opened and Geshumaru fell out of it, landing on the floor. The moment she planted both feet on the floor, she gripped her head since she still couldn't stand traveling into the real world as physics affects her completely. In the Otherworld, her body can withstand traveling through different areas, but in the real world, her body has to adjust itself to accommodate for the different laws of physics that's applied in the real world. Opening the stall door, she noticed there was only one person in the ladies room, and she was looking at her through the mirror, meaning she also witnessed the portal. Before the woman could even make a move to get out of there, Geshumaru was upon her, slamming her back against the wall as she placed a hand on the woman's head, her blue eyes glowing.

"Forget what you saw in the past several minutes and sleep!" Geshumaru commanded, to which the woman had no choice but to comply.

When Geshumaru let go of her, the woman fell to the floor, unconscious as Geshumaru's power started taking affect on her, erasing what she saw in the past several minutes. She figured she can take the woman, placed her in the stall, and then leave but when she heard someone heading towards the ladies room, she had to change her plans. She took the woman and dragged her into the stall, closing the door and locking it as Yuu entered the restroom. Geshumaru silently cursed herself before she stopped and tried to think of a way on how to get out of here without Yuu finding out as it would be quite problematic. Geshumaru looked at the unconscious woman, the only other person that was sharing her company until an idea popped into her head.

Yuu let out a sigh of relief as she exited the stall, glad that her stomach isn't in pain anymore as she headed towards the sinks to wash her hands. Next to her, a woman was fixing her hair, her striking blue eyes reflecting many mysteries within them. Yuu wasn't sure what it was about the woman that captured her attention, but she was sure that in some way, she met her before. She shook her head and started washing her hands, ignoring the thoughts that was circling around in her head right now since she didn't want them to become perverted unlike Mato thoughts whenever she thinks too much about Yomi. They weren't into girls, that much Yuu can confirm, but the fact that even girls can sometime think about stuff like that proves to be troublesome in many ways.

The woman moved away from the sink and headed towards the door, whispering into Yuu's ear, "If you liked my blue eyes, you could have told me before..."

Yuu's eyes widened and she tried to look at the woman, but she already left the restroom, leaving that unknown message for Yuu to decipher. Meanwhile, the "woman" walked through the store, looking at the various CDs until she saw Mato talking to Yomi about something relating to a band known as Coldrain. She wasn't paying attention, but it really didn't matter as she didn't come here to deal with Mato at all, but she could probably have someone else do it for her. Geshumaru looked around until she found Kagari listening to some tracks from her favorite bands, unaware of what the anomaly was planning to do. Kagari was too in tune with the music to realize Geshumaru walking up to her, nor the glowing eyes that was slightly reflected off the CD cases.

Kagari felt the right side of the headphones being pulled from her ear, causing her to turn around, "Hey, what giv-"

Geshumaru made eye contact with Kagari, causing the young teenage girl to freeze in place as the anomaly told her something. Kagari's eyes glazed over as the command drilled into her head, her mind now influenced by Geshumaru's single order. She wasn't able to remember what she heard, but it didn't matter, the damage was done and nothing could fix it. Geshum,aru replaced the right side of the headphone on Kagari's ear and walked away, leaving the store while feeling a bit proud of her accomplishment. All that remains is for the command to take affect, but seeing that Mato isn't alone and the sun is still up, it may take some time until Mato is alone for the command to take a hold of Kagari.

* * *

B RS walked through the area, her hood drawn to protect her head from the snow that was falling from the sky. She wasn't sure how that even made any sense since she was sure it was just around summer in the real world and the Otherworld doesn't have weather like this, making the entire snow just unbelievable. She was also a bit captivated by the snow as she felt a bit of a connection between it and her, but it was probably due to the color more than anything. As she walked through the snow, she sensed something that wasn't far from her, something that was big and powerful than anything she ever faced against. For some reason, it caused her to grip her ax tightly, despite not feeling any animosity from the being that was making its way towards her.

"Even when you're not in danger, you still keep your guard up..." The figure said.

B RS looked up and noticed it was a robot that was at least two and a half feet taller than her. Geshumaru's robot decided that it was best to analyze the Otherworld from a more personal viewpoint, leaving the castle and entering the area through a portal. It was slightly caught off guard by the snow, but it didn't matter as it got a chance to meet B RS personally and from what it could figure, she was definitely different from her past self in various ways, the majority of the differences being mental and emotional. B RS, on the other hand, felt a bit uneasy being next to the machine, not due to its size or aura, but from the hint of familiarity she felt. It's what caused her to grip her ax tighter, but even so, there was no hostility coming from the machine, so she stood her ground, not attacking but still being wary of the being that's right next to her.

"The snow is nice, isn't it?" The machine questioned, "Soft, cold, yet it is able to turn into a warm liquid after making contact with someone or something"

B RS nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Don't worry, I assure you, I'm not here to pick a fight," Geshumaru's familiar told her, "I'm only here to talk with a complete stranger who seems lost..."

"I'm not lost, just wandering," B RS stated.

"Even so, the Otherworld is vast and your next destination might be father than you believe or if you choose the wrong direction, you might move away from the place you're heading towards," The machine stated as well.

B RS nodded, "I see... what's your name?"

"I have no specific name, instead, I share a name with my partner," The machine explained, "I was created without one, but my partner decided that since we are similar that our name should be the same, a sort of balance between us, so you may call me Geshumaru"

"Geshumaru... sounds familiar," B RS mumbled.

"Well, it isn't a well known name," The machine stated as it looked up to the sky, "Weather was something that existed long ago, during the first generation of other selves, but as time went on, the weather disappeared but now it has returned to cry its sorrow and hope"

B RS arched an eyebrow, "You're quite a believer, aren't you?"

"In a way, but I believe things happen for a reason, and I hope that the weather carries the hope of a better future," The machine said, "When I see the sky rain, I believe it's in pain but when it snows or shows the brilliant sun, there's the hope that I believe it's showing..."

"I don't see it," B RS said as she looked up at the gray sky.

"It isn't something you see, it's something that you feel," Geshumaru's familiar explained, "Sight is only one of the five senses, use the other four to experience what I believe"

B RS was unsure of what it said but she closed her eyes and focuses her other senses, being captured by a different feeling than usual. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel what Geshumaru's robot could feel, or believe for a technical term. The machine looked up to the sky and sighed, a tiny blue flame coming out of its mouthpiece as it reached out its hand towards the sky and let the snow drop upon it's open palm. The robot heard B RS sigh and dropped its arm as she opened her eyes, staring at the machine with understanding reflecting in her eyes. She gets why weather was so scarce in the Otherworld and when it appears, all thanks to a strange machine that just appeared out of nowhere.

"You're right..." B RS told it, her voice showing how surprised she is.

"Never give up, never look back," The machine said, "No regrets, no mercy..."

"Thanks, but I have to go..." B RS said, wondering what the machine meant by those quotes.

"The next area is northeast of here, it's quite close," The machine said as it turned around, "And know this, the tip about the senses also apply to fights and always be aware of your surroundings"

B RS nodded and headed off, dashing through the snow with the tips the machine gave her circling around her head.

* * *

The sun was setting as the girls were heading home, beat from their shopping spree as they carried their own bags. Relaxation was the key point in all this and they had it for the majority of the day, despite going off and buying what they wanted. The bus came to a stop and the doors open, allowing the girls to exit the vehicle with their bags. Mato sighed in relief, glad that they were able to get out of the bus since she had the short stick throughout the entire ride back from downtown. It didn't help her that she had to deal with being squished by a fat guy and an elderly woman, the elderly she can get but the fat guy was a bit too much.

"_Well, whenever a good thing happens, there always has to be something bad..._" Mato sighed again.

Yomi smiled, "Well, that was a fun day"

"Yeah," Yuu agreed before she grimaced, "Except for me when I had to use the bathroom..."

Kagari crossed her arms, "I warned you that those chips were bad, I tried them once and the same thing happened..."

"Maybe it's because those aren't suppose to be eaten like a regular snack?" Yomi said, unsure about the entire "weird chips" discussion.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Mato butted in, "We all had a great day and we managed to buy a lot of cool stuff, so overall, today wasn't bad at all!"

Kagari cleaned her right ear before she bonked Mato on the head, "I'm right next to you, you damn idiot!"

Yomi giggled at Mato and Kagari's antics since it's humorous how much their friendship has developed, especially since Kagari is more open now than before. Normally, the both of them would get along with each other just fine but whenever Mato got excited or does something a bit stupid, Kagari would reprimand her, whether it's physically or verbally. It's like pairing someone who's a joker along with someone who is a no-nonsense kind of person, but they somehow found a way to make it funny enough for Yomi and Yuu to laugh at them. Speaking of Yuu, her stomach groaned a bit, caused her to clutch it as she looked a bit ill.

"Oh man, looks like I have to hurry back home if I don't want to blow up," Yuu said turning around, "See ya on Monday!"

As Yuu ran off towards home Yomi looked at Mato and Kagari, "Well, I have to get going too, come on Kagari, you're house isn't that far from mine..."

"Eh, actually Yomi, I was thinking I would show Kagari that... you know..." Mato told her, making hand gestures as to what she wanted to show Kagari.

"Hun, what are you talk-" Yomi started before she realized what Mato was talking about, "Oh, good luck"

Mato looked at Kagari before dashing off, "Come on, follow me!"

"Hey, slow down you speed demon!" Kagari shouted as she trailed behind Mato.

As the two headed off, Yomi couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, as if something was going to happen but she ignored it, figuring that it wasn't anything major. Meanwhile, Mato led Kagari to an area with two benches along with two light posts that has a wide view of the entire town. Mato showed this place to Yomi a couple of months ago after Mato was heading towards her house, but her brother pestering her managed to give Mato a headache for a bit. The scene was quite beautiful and Kagari had to admit, she didn't expect a place like this to even exist, but count on Mato to find something that none of her friends have seen yet. Mato placed her bags on the ground and walked up to the railing, leaning on it as she stared at the town below.

"You know, I like to come here and enjoy the scene," Mato told Kagari, "Just staring at the town, either alone or with my friends; it's a whole lot of fun!"

Kagari nodded before she felt a jolt run through her head, like a message going through her before it became the only thing that she was thinking about. She looked at Mato again, tightening her grip on her bags before dropping them to the ground. Mato was still staring at the town below her taking in the lights that were turning on as the sun dipped in the background, the sky becoming darker. Mato heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Kagari walking up towards her. For a brief moment, Mato though Kagari wanted to see the same thing from the railing as well, but that changed when she got a good glimpse of Kagari's eyes and realized that something was wrong.

Very wrong...

* * *

B RS took off her hood as she entered the new area, noticing the unusual structures that surrounded the place. From what she could make out, some of the structures looked like toys, such as the horse or doll like structures. The yellow and pink tint to the area was a bit weird, but fitting for a place like this since it's suppose to be based on a toy land of sorts. She looked around, feeling a bit of nostalgia as she started remembering certain parts of the place. B RS stopped walking when she remember a certain scene and started running, trying to find the location of where it took place since she was sure it was somewhere close in the area. She stopped running as she reached her destination, remembering Dead Master being bound to chains and using them to whack her around to help someone, but who?

"Damn it, I got to stay focus and not get caught up in nostalgia," B RS grumbled to herself.

As she started to walk away, she felt a pair of eyes stare at her from behind, causing her to turn around to find who it was that was doing that. Not finding what she was trying to find, B RS noticed a strange doll head hidden behind some rubble. Arching an eyebrow, B RS walked up to it, questioning why it was there since it wasn't before. Leaning in, B RS placed her hand on it and rubbed it side to side, feeling a slight tremor coming from it through her glove. B RS closed her eyes and focused the rest of her senses before they snapped open figuring out where the tremors were coming from.

B RS jumped to her side, avoiding the twisted spider-like machine that was ripping right through the ground behind her to crush her completely. Getting another good look at the machine, B RS remember the thing that was a pain to deal with since it was ripping her apart like crazy. The only thing though is that in those memories of the spider-like robot, there was someone riding in it but the image of who was a bit blurred. The robot ripped itself out of the rubble and charged towards B RS, ready to kill her through various means. B RS dashed forwards and jumped onto its head before jumping off it, intent on covering enough distance between her and the robot.

Before she could even descend from the air, B RS was slammed into the ground fiercely, a small crater forming on the ground. She groaned and was about to get up when she felt someone slam their knees into her gut, forcing the air out of her lungs. Claw-like glove clasped around her neck and tighten their grip, causing B RS to grab onto the wrists of whoever was strangling her to death. Squeezing her eyes shut and opening them up to see who it was, she was able to piece together who it was that was riding the machine. She saw her, no, fought her before and she didn't have to figure out the name as it came back just as fast as the slightly blurred image in her memories clearing.

"Cha... ri... ot..!" B RS choked out.

* * *

Mato was struggling to remove Kagari's hands from her neck as she was starting to suffocate from lack of air. When Kagari was walking up to her, she noticed the hollowness in her eyes and how she was walking. It was like she was a puppet and someone was controlling her with wires, not allowing her to control herself. Her amber eyes has a hint of blue circling within them, but Mato was ignoring that fact in favor of trying to get Kagari away from her. Kagari tightened her grip when she noticed Mato struggling to break free, the command that Geshumaru embedded in her head being the only thought inside her.

"_Once alone with Mato, attack her..._" Kagari repeated the command in her head, the hypnosis that Geshumaru placed her under enveloping not just herself, but her other self as well.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, it stopped raining here and I'm still sorry for not updating for a long time. So, since I'm updating during my two week break, expect a possible 13 more chapters from me. Also, since my original plan for Life is down the gutter since it might be a while until this story is finished, I'll start updating Life in the fall, but I'm not giving a concrete date on its return. Also, I think I sort of improved on the suspense and mystery (but only a little bit on the mystery). Oh yeah, as music recomdiation, I suggest listening to Beautiful Morning With You by The Pillows (no connection, just listen to it as it's a really awesome song).

Please review and I'll see you all tomorrow (I really have to stop being lazy).


	9. Risks And Chances Part 1

**Author's Note**: Okay, with things the way they are right now, I'll see if I can maintain a weekly updating schedule. 12 updates throughout my vacation won't be possible, but I can see if I can pull off an occasional twice a week. Life has a confirmed return for late Fall, meaning I can cover the 26 to 27 chapters throughout the summer and some parts of Fall. Again, please tell me what I need to improve on in my writing in your reviews. Now, please enjoy chapter 9.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Mato went through the entire events of today in her head, wondering how it all led up to Kagari choking her to death as there was something missing from it all. She went to the city with her friends so that they can just get away from the issues that revolves around B RS and Geshumaru. They ate once they got there, with Yuu eating a bag of chips that caused a chain reaction within her, forcing her to rush to the restroom. They went to different stores, bought what they wanted, and got back before it really gotten too late. There was really something that was missing throughout the day, and it's proving to be quite troublesome to figure out when you have to worry about your life fading away right now.

"Guh... sorry Kagari..." Mato apologized.

Mato angled her right foot and kicked Kagari in the ankle hard, causing the blond haired girl to let go and back away. Mato got onto her knees and started coughing, trying to regain the air that she lost. She got up from the ground, rubbing her throat, as she tried to figure out what it was that was missing from all this. Mato noticed Kagari getting up as well and saw the blue flash within her friend's hollow eyes; everything piecing together as it just solved what happened. There were only two people that Mato knows that has blue eyes other than her, B RS who is different now and have black eyes and Geshumaru, who seems to have it out for both her and her other self.

"_Great, and just when I had my break from it..._" Mato groaned.

Karagi walked towards Mato, which prompted the raven-haired girl to back away towards the railing, leaving her with no opportunities to escape. Kagari will be able to catch up to her, so making a break for it would be a bad idea as it would lead to her getting choked again. Right now, Mato was left with a few choices and none of them are very favorable, so the only question that is left is what should she do now, which is defending herself. Mato snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Kagari was right before her, both hands on her chest as Kagari's hollow eyes looked behind the railing to the ground below before staring at Mato. Before Mato could even react and push Kagari away, she was shoved over the railing, her blue eyes now watching the sky pulling back as she fell.

Mato closed her eyes, "_Damn it, why did this have to happen... help..!_"

Mato was aware that she would hit the ground soon, so she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment her back hits the ground. She felt it happen in an instant, but she also felt wet and a bit heavy, two things that was impossible to feel right now. Mato opened her eyes and looked up, noticing the stars and the moon up above along with the vast darkness that was hers and B RS bridge of connection. She would of cared if it wasn't for two things; one being she was pulled straight into here from the real world since she was still wearing her day clothes and the other being she was inside the water right now. Opening her mouth in surprise she swam all the way up until she was out of the water, now standing on it like any normal platform made of one-way glass, which just seems like a crazy idea but that's what the water is like there.

"Geez, didn't expect that to happen..." Mato gasped, looking around.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Mato took a deep breath before shouting, "Rock, can you hear, I'm in here!"

* * *

B RS's narrowed her eyes before she kicked Chariot in the ankle before she grabbed her shoulders and headbutted her assailant, trying to disorient her just so she can cover enough distance. Getting up, B RS picked up her ax and ran, managing to get several yards away from Chariot. The memories were just coming back but those were the least of her worries, especially since Chariot doesn't seem like herself from what B RS could make sense. It's like she's a doll that is just being used by someone, who it was that's manipulating her was the only thing she couldn't figure out. From what she could understand, the first time she attacked her was because of her hatred for Mato since she was getting too close to Yomi and the second time was because she thought she was a mere impostor. This time though, she's fighting for no reason at all, she was implanted one and when B RS thought to herself that when she finds out who did it, she was going to kill them, regardless of her promise to abstain from killing any other self.

"_Well, best to save that for later..._" B RS thought as she noticed Chariot getting up.

Chariot pointed at B RS, giving the silent command to her spider-like machine to hunt her down and kill her. B RS dashed forward, tightening her grip on her ax as she channeled her power through it, creating a phantasmal black fire. The machine opened its mouth and projectiles were being shot from it, all of them forming a wide spread attack with no way out. B RS grunted and slashed downward, carving a path through the projectiles as well as creating cover for herself. Chariot narrowed her eyes, trying to get a visualization of her target until something caught her eye, forcing her to move to the side. B RS's ax pierced the ground where Chariot was once standing while the person herself landed on top of the Chariot's robot, grabbing the top part of its head from the mouth while pulling it up and inward. The mechanism groaned and creaked before something snapped, prompting B RS to rip the head straight off the body.

"There, one down, one more to go," B RS mumbled as she tried to find Chariot.

A jolt of pain coursed through B RS's head, forcing her to clutch it as a voice was becoming audible to her. She paid close attention to it, recognizing to voice to be Mato's, which caused B RS's to worry a bit. There was no reason to be connected to her right now since she was too preoccupied with Chariot right now, plus the risk of her losing her life is greater than what it could be in the real world as B RS could possibly die while she's connected right now if she makes a false move. Snapping back to reality, B RS noticed Chariot was right before her, just about to cleave her head right off her shoulders with her sword, causing the white-haired other self to roll to the side to avoid the slash. B RS knew that she has to get away and hide from Chariot so she can figure out why Mato is connected to her right now; dealing with both of them at the same time is too problematic, even for someone like her.

Chariot rushed towards her, slashing away at B RS without stopping, allowing B RS to finally notice the hollowness inside Chariot's eyes. It was the same hollowness that was in Kagari's eyes, but B RS wasn't aware of that fact. Chariot thrust her sword forward, intending to stab B RS through her ribs but it was blocked before slammed down into the body of her machine. B RS followed up her attack by stabbing her ax into the body of the machine and twirling around it, kicking Chariot square in the face and sending her off a few yards. B RS took off after knocking Chariot away, taking advantage of the chance she was given to get away and hide before she recovers.

She looked around, trying to find a place that she could hide in and rest for a bit as she really has to talk to Mato as soon as possible. Entering the more internal parts of Chariot's home, there was many places that could serve as hiding spots since there were rocks, pillars, and ruined toys making up the structure. B RS turned right and entered a hole that she could crawl through, revealing a small room for her to stay in for a bit. Leaning up against a wall, B RS closed her eyes and focused on getting to the bridge between her and Mato. Reopening her eyes, she was in the familiar vast darkness, Mato shouting right in front of her with her back turned.

"Can you please stop shouting, I'm right here," B RS told her, surprising the girl.

"Ah, sorry..." Mato said bashfully.

B RS arched an eyebrow, "Why are you here, I'm in the middle of a fight with Chariot"

"Hun, you too?" Mato asked, shocked by something.

"What do you mean?" B RS inquired.

"Some time today, Geshumaru was in the real world and somehow brainwashed Kagari into attacking me," Mato explained, surprising B RS with the mention of Geshumaru's name, "She pushed me of the railing and I was falling, even though the grass could of cushioned my fall and I just wound up here"

"_Geshumaru... does that mean that..?_" B RS wondered before she put those thoughts aside, "Listen to me Mato, if... Geshumaru really brainwashed Kagari and it affected Chariot, then you must know that I can't hold back if I want them to snap out of it..."

Mato's eyes widened, "Don't kill them!"

"I'm not planning to, but I have to give it my all if they are to get back to normal," B RS stated.

"Is there no other way?" Mato asked.

B RS shook her head, "I'm not sure, but if there is, then let's hope it works"

The water around their feet started shaking, tiny waves forming around them as the moonlit sky above them started cracking. Two hands reached out of the water and grabbed both Mato and B RS's ankles before pulling them down into the water. They looked down and saw someone they didn't expect to see at a time like this: B RS's former incarnation. They weren't sure why they were being dragged down, but they knew that if it continues, they will suffocate in minutes. The density of the water around them was becoming heavy as they tried to shake her off but the former incarnation continued to pull them down, not letting them go.

B RS was about to kick her predecessor in the face with her other foot, but stopped when she noticed a light coming closer to them. The three of them were sucked inside the light and before B RS knew it, she was back in her body, the room falling apart for some reason. She sliced away with her ax, destroying the room and letting the scenery take her view. Several feet away from her was Chariot, holding the cannon that was a part of her spider-like machine, ready to fire more volleys of the macaroon-like projectiles. B RS rubbed her eyes in irritation before she noticed something about Chariot, something she didn't expect to see.

"_Mato are you still here..?_" B RS asked, staying calm.

'_Yeah, what is it?_' Mato responded.

B RS grimaced as her grip on the ax tightened, "_I think I will be able to kill two birds with one stone..._"

In B RS's vision, she could clearly see Chariot, but she vaguely make out Kagari being inside her other self as well. This either made B RS's plans easier to do or harder to complete as there was many risks to this fight now. Now there is no escape for B RS and she is fully aware of it, especially since she not only has to stop Chariot but she also has to save Kagari from Geshumaru's manipulation. B RS loosen her grip on her ax, letting it slide down until the blade was close to her hand. Chariot's game is mostly close combat if there's nothing else she could use but her sword, meaning B RS has to even the playing field.

"Well," B RS said, bending her knees, "Looks like I get to use this power of mine to its fullest extent in this fight"

B RS catapulted from where she once was, igniting the black fire within her left eye as she charged towards Chariot and - due to them being connected - Kagari...

* * *

Geshumaru sat around the fountain, watching the fight between B RS and Chariot with calculating eyes. She didn't expect for all this to happen, but then again, she wasn't specific with her command and that in itself caused the chain of events that led up to this. Mato and Kagari are connected to their respective other self and that was too troublesome. Other selves are expandable, they can either die or come back to life due to a certain requirement, but real people losing their lives isn't what Geshumaru wanted. In all possibility, she was probably going to get scolded for her action and she knows she deserves every last bit of it.

"Damn it, I didn't intent for this to occur..." Geshumaru mumbled.

She could hear the stomping and knew who it was already, "Geshumaru, what have you done?"

"I only wanted Mato attacked, not killed," Geshumaru explained to her partner.

"That's a fool's mistake, and what you did elevated that," Geshumaru's robot roared, "Attack in the real world means kill in the Otherworld, not to mention, your powers and thoughts overwhelmed Kagari's, so there's no turning back now!"

Geshumaru closed her eyes, "Other selves don't feel emotions, but I'm the exception... and so is B RS and STR..."

"Listen, can you revoke the command?" Her partner asked.

"I can but it probably won't matter," Geshumaru stated.

"Then there's no reason for you to watch," Her familiar told her, "Go to the real world, sleep, your 'family' might be worried about you..."

A faint smile appeared on Geshumaru's lips as she opened a portal, "I'll never get use to that..."

She went through the portal, leaving her partner to watch the batter between B RS and Chariot...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this is part one of the fight between B RS and Chariot, and I'm still trying to figure out how the fight will play out as it's more of a complicated issue. I tend to play it out in my head and sometimes reenact it to figure it out (I get it makes me sound and look like a weirdo, but it's the only way I can know what will work and what won't). If you got any ideas on what to do, please send me a message and I'll look it through, see if it will fit or not in the story. Oh yeah, if you have anything like a song or something that could fit into the story, give me a like to it and I'll give it a listen. Working on this story alone is one thing, but I like to receive a bit of contributions to it, even if it's minor.

Thank you and please review; I'll see you all later.


	10. Risks And Chances Part 2

**Author's Note**: I'm late, I'm lazy, and I've been an ass to my readers. For a while, I was hitting a dead-end in writing, losing inspiration. It was quite troublesome but I've tried to get back into it. Then the week before blew my brain apart and have creativity seep in. To make a long story short, Tuesday was the best day of my life while Thursday was the worst. That's when it hit me like a sack of bricks (and yes, you can throw bricks at me for this unexpected hiatus) and I started rewriting the entire chapter except for the first segment down below.

So, please enjoy this chapter as I finally make my return.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

[_Individuality for an other self is something that is never obtained, it's earned_]

Geshumaru closed the door behind her before she started taking off her shoes, looking around the place she has called "home" for almost a year now. She walked towards the stairs before heading up, pushing back thoughts of what has happened today in favor of getting some sleep before she has to work again. The result of her actions would have to be corrected as she had no idea what kind of problems her powers would affect people until today and it shown itself to be problematic. She would rather have an other self die than the real self, death in the real world was something she couldn't stand unless it was for a just cause. Geshumaru reached the end of the stairs and walked through the hallway to her bedroom, a place where she could find sanctum and think while reflecting on her past and how it led her up to now.

[_Existence, experience, and errors are what makes individuality unique in our real selves_]

She opened her room door and entered, closing the door silently as she head towards her bed, her left arm throbbing with familiarity to it all. Her room was pretty bland, no unique color and just a couple of posters of her real self's favorite bands. Sitting on her bed, Geshumaru looked at her left hand and wondered where everything went wrong, figuring that everything has been fine up until now. No, that was a complete lie and she knew it; denying it wouldn't do a single thing for her, especially after what she has done to get to where she is now. Laying down on her back, Geshumaru could hear the last advice her teacher told her before she departed to parts unknown in the Otherworld.

[_No regrets, no mercy; humans, as they're called in the real world, are beings who have their own individuality but we're nothing more than hollow shells of who they are, constructed by their feelings and personality that's predetermined by their birth, so we can't gain individuality by simple, trivial means_]

"You're a liar... I have my individuality," Geshumaru mutter, "But you were right about it not being gained by simple, trivial means as I gained mine from the death of someone close to me..."

[_There will always be a great price for gaining individuality and even if we become whole, there will still be regrets, but it will be ours and there will be no way to correct it_]

"But we can always work towards making a better future..?" Geshumaru said to herself, unsure if truly believed what came out of her mouth.

[_That's why we gain our individuality from experiencing what it means to live, to die, to remember, to experience everything possible while developing the one thing that the overall majority of other selves, like you, lack..._]

"And that's emotions..." Geshumaru murmured as she felt tiredness overwhelming her body until she fell completely asleep.

* * *

B RS rolled to the side to avoid the macaroon-like bullets, memories coming back to her bit by bit as Chariot continued her attack. The moment B RS saw Kagari inside Chariot, she knew that in order for Chariot to stop attacking, Kagari would have to wake up and snap back to reality. As long as Kagari was still under Geshumaru's influence, Chariot would continue with her task and the cycle would be never-ending. Plus, the fight was too risky as their real selves could get hurt or worse, killed. This was a possibility that B RS didn't want to happen, and the only way to stop her is beat her senseless while Mato tries to wake Kagari.

"Okay, you want to shoot me down?" B RS stated as a smirk stretch across her mouth, "Then bring it on, I'm right here!"

B RS stopped herself and stood her ground, standing there as Chariot narrowed her eyes, aiming the cannon at her. A swarm of macaroon bullets came out of the cannon, coming straight at B RS. Gripping her axe tightly, B RS twisted her body to the left. A surge of black flames appeared on the blade as B RS twisted her body back, letting the black flames extend and devour the bullets in the blaze. Mato felt the power surge as B RS completed her attack, questioning if it was normal for an other self to have that much power before remembering she used a similar power before when she fought again B RS.

"_Mato, get ready!_" B RS alerted.

Shaking the thoughts away, Mato prepared herself as B RS dashed through the field, using the blast smoke as a covering. On the other side of the blast smoke, Chariot looked around the area, trying to find B RS. With the entire area up in smoke, it was hard to look through to find her target, especially when it was one who could make use of practically anything. Catching something from the corner of her eye, Chariot turned towards it and started firing, thinking it was B RS coming out of the field of smoke. Chariot stopped firing and took a second look, noticing that it was only B RS's jacket that took the hit.

"You know, that command that Geshumaru gave you needs to be a bit more... precise!" Chariot heard from behind.

Turning around, Chariot came in contact with B RS's fist, being blown back several feet from where she stood. Flexing her fingers a bit, B RS dashed forwards as Chariot was trying to get up, pinning her to the ground. Chariot tried to swing her arms, get a single hit on the white-haired girl who was pinning her down on the ground, but B RS grabbed her arms and kept them down. Deep onyx met hollowed topaz before B RS flipped Chariot on her stomach and kept her pinned, placing her in a full nelson.

"_Mato, do it now while I still got Chariot pinned..!_" B RS told her real self.

Taking a deep breath, Mato focused and tried to connect to Chariot and - possibly - Kagari...

* * *

"Hmm..?" Dragon Slayer hummed as she looked over her cloister fountain, "Now isn't this an interesting sight"

Dragon Slayer was, at first, preoccupied with her book in her study, trying to decipher the complex writing structure when the water from her fountain glowed. Deciding that deciphering the book would have to take a back seat, she got up from her chair and walked to her fountain. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement, but her curiosity made itself evident on her face. Through the water, she was examining the fight between B RS and Chariot, noticing how B RS was completely on the defensive except for a few moments. Her lips curled up as she watched B RS making use of her powers to create a smoke screen before dashing inside.

"I certainly didn't expect her to get into a fight so soon, but sometimes, reality can be a bitch," Dragon Slayer said to herself before walking to the bookcase placed behind her desk.

Her fingertips drummed against the spine of every book before stopping, feeling the worn out texture of the book she was looking for. Taking the book out of the shelf, she carefully placed it on her desk, making sure that it didn't split apart. The cover of the book was plain, with a beige felt texture and text disappearing with age. Opening it slowly, she skipped through the pages before resting somewhere in the middle of the book, the pages old and blank. Dragon Slayer waved her hand above the pages and lettering started appearing on the blank pages as well as a small image resting on the top left corner.

"Let's see," Dragon Slayer hummed, "Chariot, the other self to Izuriha Kagari, created when Kagari was involved in a car accident which caused her to handicap herself through trauma and mental suggestion"

The smile on Dragon Slayer's face grew, "So, she was already connected to the Otherworld and at such an early age, but she wasn't aware of this until after that 'insane' moment"

"Now, there's probably more..." Dragon Slayer started before the smile on her face disappeared, "... That naïve girl, such an idiot..."

Dragon Slayer slammed the book close before walking around her desk back to her chair, contemplating about what she had just read. Geshumaru was a fool for giving such an order with a broad meaning. The effect an order like that would have is beyond reasonable, especially when it has the potential to end one's life. Now it was starting to make sense why B RS and Chariot are fighting, and if nothing's done to stop it, someone might wound up dead. Taking her jacket from her chair, she walked to the double doors, resting her hands on each one.

"I can't believe her, and after what I taught her about messing with something she can't control..." Dragon Slayer grunted.

She pushed the doors open before leaving her study, and then, her home...

* * *

When Mato opened her eyes, she noticed that she was inside a swirling, destructive tunnel. It was as if being placed inside a maelström with nothing to protect you, but nothing to harm you either. The flow was blowing against Mato as she tried to get through, heading straight to where she believes Kagari is at. Pushing through, Mato swam as hard as she could, trying to escape the flow of the tunnel-like maelström. As Mato pushed through, signs of yellow was appearing in the tunnel as well as hints of blue, mixing in together. As Mato kept on pushing through, the flow kept on getting weaker and weaker, similar to being in the eye of a hurricane.

"Almost there..." Mato grunted.

A bright light was not far from Mato and she tried to reach for it, inching closer and closer with all of her strength. Her hand phased through the light and she grabbed a hold before pulling herself through, escaping the torrent. When Mato passed through the light, she noticed she was in a similar place like she once was in, except there were chains surrounded in blue light all around. Mato floated around, looking through the entire place, as if she couldn't believe that this is where Kagari is now. Even though it really was like being in the eye of a hurricane, it felt just as menacing as being in the storm.

"I can't believe it, so this is what Geshumaru done to her..." Mato mumbled before something caught her eye.

She looked to her left and her eyes widened, realizing what the chains are here for. Right in the center of the place was Kagari, trapped in some spherical cocoon as chains were bound to her, keeping her still and subservient. Mato floated towards Kagari as quickly as possible, hellbent on getting Kagari to wake up and escape her bindings. As Mato got close, she felt her heart beating quickly and wasn't sure why it was beating so fast. Mato slowed down as she was near the cocoon and tried to touch it, but when she did, sparks of electricity struck her arm, shredding it.

"Gah!" Mato screamed as she pulled away, examining her arm.

It was like her arm got tossed into a grinder and the skin got ripped apart before it stopped. Mato felt like throwing up at the site of her arm, but cooled down when she remember she suffered through worse than her arm being shredded. Clutching her arm, Mato looked at the cocoon, wondering it there was a better way of getting to Kagari without killing herself. Looking at the chains, Mato went to the nearest one and touched it with her remaining hand, but instantly regretted it when she felt the power imbedded in the chains burning it. It was like there was nothing she could do to save Kagari and stopping her and Chariot from their brainwashed frenzy.

"Damn it, this isn't fair," Mato grumbled, tears welling up in her eyes, "How the hell am I suppose to help her if I can't do anything!"

[_Perhaps you're in need of help?_]

Mato looked around the area, trying to find the source of the voice before she noticing something coming towards her. She never seen anything that big, but she figured that whatever the thing before her was, its intent is probably genuine. The robot passed Mato before reaching the cocoon and pushing its hands through, ignoring the destruction being caused to its arms. It looked back to Mato as it opened up a hole in the cocoon, nodding its head as a sign of taking the initiative. Mato nodded and pushed forward, passing through the cocoon and stopping before Kagari.

"_Great... now what..?_" Mato thought; she didn't expect to get this far.

[_Can you please hurry... I'd rather have both arms at the end of this..._]

Mato looked back at the machine, noticing how the destructive power coming from the cocoon was trying to rip apart its arms, despite it being heavily armored. Mato nodded and looked back at Kagari, now knowing what she had to do. Taking a deep breath and mustering up her courage, she grabbed Kagari's head and did the first thing that came to her head. Their foreheads connected and Mato reeled back in pain, rubbing her forehead to soothe the pain from the headbutt. Mato heard a groan coming from Kagari and noticed how she was pulling up her head, trying to rub her forehead as her eyes fluttered.

"Damn it, whose bright idea was it to..." Kagari grunted out before she focused her eyes and looked around, "Wait, where the hell am I?!"

Mato smiled and hugged Kagari, catching the blond-haired girl off guard, "You're back!"

"What?" Kagari said before she noticed the chains, "Hold on, these chains, that color..."

Mato was still smiling after the hug, but when she noticed Kagari's face twisting in anger, she stopped smiling and exited the cocoon. The robot removed its arms and pulled back, resting where Mato is. They watched Kagari throw a fit, cussing and screaming as she grabbed the chains and tried to yank them off her. It would have been a humorous sight if it wasn't for the fact that there was still one pressing issue. Mato looked to her right, but noticed the machine was gone, probably going back to where it came from.

"_Hey, Kagari's back,_" Mato told B RS, "_But how are things on your end..?_"

On the other side of things, B RS narrowed her eyes, "_Not so good..._"

Getting Kagari back was a good thing, but there was still the issue with Chariot, who was going ballistic now. Her yellow, hollowed out eyes was encased in blue as chains were popping out of the ground where she was. She was gripping her head as she screamed, her entire body straining under handling Geshumaru's command completely without Kagari to support her. The ground was cracking and caving in, forcing B RS to go up to avoid falling to the unknown abyss. Summoning her axe again, B RS stood up, analyzing her situation.

"Great, we managed to save Kagari, but in turn, Chariot's losing it," B RS mumbled, "If I was to get close, those chains might attack me, but if I don't, Chariot will rip herself apart..."

With a click of her tongue, B RS crouched down before dashing towards Chariot, black flames surrounding her axe again. The moment she touched what remained of the ground, the chains came after her, trying to stab her and rip her apart. With timed movements, B RS passed through the field of chains; dodging, jumping, and twisting her body around to avoid getting pierced. The chains circled around and aimed to trap her, prevent her from getting through then so she can stop Chariot. B RS looked behind, wondering if the chains could actually trap her before she was hit across the stomach, forcing her back a bit.

"Well, I should have expected that..." B RS mumbled as a swarm of chains dropped from above.

Drops of blood dripped through the chains before they shook, the sound of them rattling getting to Chariot. She looked towards them and saw the chains be sliced apart by B RS, who had open cuts around her body. A black flame circled around her left eyes as she walked out from her former prison. Chariot saw her weapon, but was more frightened by the black phantasm form of it. It had the shape of the axe, but the blade was large and the handle was at least six to seven feet long. B RS stopped before Chariot, staring at her as she gripped her weapon with both hands.

"Enough... is enough," B RS said.

She swung with her axe, the phantasm blade cutting through Chariot without leaving a trace. When B RS finished her arc, the phantasmal form of her axe disappeared along with her black flame. Chariot dropped to her knees, staring at B RS as her eyes corrected themselves. the blue encasements disappearing as the hollowness in her eyes disappeared. She blinked a few times before noticing B RS offering her a helping hand. She took it and stood up, examining her home and how ruined it became.

"Better?" B RS asked, emotionless.

Chariot nodded, "I don't know how this happened but..."

"Of course you don't, it's because one girl decided to manipulate Kagari to get what she wanted," They heard from above.

They looked up and saw Dragon Slayer sitting on a rock formation caused by the destruction, "Geshumaru is rather unaware of her powers and how a command with a broad message can translate to something more..."

"Hold it," B RS said, taking a few steps towards her, "Which one is Geshumaru, the girl or the machine?"

Dragon Slayer smirked, "Both of them; Geshumaru represents the 'balance' of Anomalies in the Otherworld, because of this, she is a formidable foe but also a complete novice when it comes to her new-found abilities"

"How is there two, did you have a hand in it?" B RS inquired.

Dragon Slayer kept her smirk on her face as she got up from her sitting position. The smirk unnerved B RS, not from the fact that she was keeping something important from her, but from the fact that it was like Dragon Slayer was challenging her. B RS clicked her tongue again, not taking the bait and walking back. Dragon Slayer sighed before leaving, realizing that B RS won't stop till she gets answers but also won't be baited so easily. B RS walked back to Chariot, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell everyone to keep an eye out for Geshumaru," B RS told Chariot, "Who knows what she'll do next..."

Chariot nodded, watching B RS go pick up her jacket, "And what will you do?"

"I'll keep on fighting until I get answers to all this," B RS explained, "Geshumaru is after me for some reason, Dragon Slayer is hiding some crucial information, and I need to get my memories back"

"And once all that happens..?" Chariot questioned.

"Then something will happen, don't know what, but it will," B RS said as she placed her jacket back on.

B RS walked away, leaving Chariot to wonder what will come next for B RS and everyone else...

* * *

"Oi, Mato, wake up..!"

Mato grunted as she opened her eyes, the blurry image right before her speaking. Blinking a few times, the image refocused into the form of Kagari, staring at her with slightly worried eyes. Kagari pulled back as Mato got up and looked around, taking in the scene. They were back at the meeting place, the moon already out in the sky while the lamppost were on, shining light down to the ground. It seems that after the fight, they were booted back into the real world.

"I... I did it..." Mato mumbled before she suddenly hugged Kagari, "You're back to normal..!"

Kagari pounded Mato's shoulder, "Hey, I get it, now will you pull back!"

Mato moved away before scratching the back of her head, laughing, "Sorry, I'm just glad that you aren't going to kill me"

"Maybe I should..." Kagari deadpanned.

The two girls got off the ground and dusted themselves off, figuring that they were on the ground long enough. Mato took out her cell phone and checked the time before paling. It probably wasn't a good time to go back home, especially after all that happened. Taking their bags, they walked away from the place and headed towards the closest place they could go to. It was a bit of a walk, but it was worth it if it meant Mato got to spend the night at Yomi's house.

As they reached Yomi's house, Mato started to feel a bit weak, but ignored it, figuring it was just her being tired. They walked up the stairs before stopping in front of the house door. Before Kagari could right the door bell, The door opened and they were ushered in by Yomi. They weren't aware that she was waiting for Kagari to come back but after she didn't show up, Yomi started worrying. She started speculating that there was something that was keeping Kagari busy with Mato, but after trying to call them for a while and getting no answers did she feel her heart drop.

"Please don't tell me that..." Yomi started.

"I was manipulated by that crazy chick who's out for Mato and tried to kill her," Kagari explained, "We both wound up in the Otherworld in our other selves and fought against each other before B RS and Mato snapped me and Chariot back to normal..."

Yomi placed a hand where she could feel her heart beating, "Oh, I'm glad you're both alright"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy getting Kagari back to normal," Mato pitched in, "I almost got eradicated"

Kagari narrowed her eyes at Mato, Yeah, and I should get you back for that headbutt..."

"Kagari, Mato probably had her reasons," Yomi told her.

Kagari pouted, "But that doesn't give her the right to do that, even if it's to get me back to normal..!"

"Well, is there anything else she could have done other than that?" Yomi questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Kagari was about to say something, but let it die on her lips before crossing her arms and looking away. Yomi giggled, it looks like Kagari won't have much choice but to accept what Mato did, even if it hurt her. Yomi heard something crash on to the floor and looked back at Mato, seeing her curled up and breathing hard. Ignoring the broken vase, Yomi bent down to Mato and tried waking her up, but then discovered the red blotches on Mato's right arm. Touching it and hearing Mato scream was enough for Yomi to realize what's going on.

"Kagari, go wake up my mom," Yomi told her, fear etched on her face, "Mato needs to go to the hospital!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright, throw bricks at me before I explain...

Done, alright then. Well, I'm back and I fell proud of this chapter. I think I rushed with the ending, so sorry about that. I'll probably try to correct it at a later point in time, but not right now. My grammar seems to be improving with this new grammar fixed we now have in the doc manager. If there's some nitpicks here and there, point them out in your review. So, I'm back, here's the new chapter, let's see where I go with this story now.

Until then, ja ne!


	11. Drowning Sympathies

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm starting to get some consistency going. Not much to say except enjoy the chapter.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Dragon Slayer paced around in her study, her hand cupping her chin as her eyebrows scrunch up together in anger and curiosity. Several things occurred in the past ten hours or so, and it was enough to have Dragon Slayer deep in her thoughts. Even though the issue with the manipulated Kagari and Chariot was already resolved, there was still the aftermath. When Dragon Slayer arrived back in her palace, she went directly to her study and looked into the cloister fountain placed in the middle of the room. Chariot wasn't a problem, but it was important to check B RS, if something was to occur since the fight was more "taxing" than she would like to admit, especially with how much power she can force into her attacks.

At first, Dragon Slayer thought that she was fine, but everything changed when she fell to the ground and starting gripping her chest, primarily where the heart was. It looked like she was in pain, but the reaction wasn't like any other selves when they feel something like she was. It lasted until she stopped, lying on the ground about a good mile or two away from Chariot's world. Ever since then, Dragon Slayer been thinking of the different possibilities behind what she saw. One not as concrete as the one before or one that was possible, but has no exact evidence behind it to prove the speculation.

"Mistress," One of her servants entered her study, "You have been awake for far too long, you need rest..."

Dragon Slayer looked at her, "I'll rest once I figure this out"

"But your health..?" The Servant started before Dragon Slayer raised her hand.

"I'm more worried about the welfare of someone else," Dragon Slayer stated, "Last night ties into it, but I want to make sure that it isn't a serious issue..."

The servant narrowed her eyes, "... You seem pretty interested in that B RS girl..."

Dragon Slayer frowned; it wasn't a lie, but then again, she wanted to know what B RS will become, "You have no right to question my interest"

"She isn't interesting at all," Her servant said, ignoring Dragon Slayer's earlier comment, "Why hold her to such importance if it isn't going to help you in the long run?!"

"Because she is the only one who can change everything, whether it's by being the hero or the enemy," Dragon Slayer stated, the tone in her voice indicating the conversation was over.

"But-"

Dragon Slayer's eyes glowed as she flicked her wrist towards her servant. The servant felt her body shaking before she flew back, slamming against a wall. Dragon Slayer walked out of her study and eyed the girl before she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked to her right and noticed a pink-haired girl wearing a maid uniform, staring at the scene as if it wasn't out of the ordinary. Dragon Slayer sighed and rubbed her eyes before she walked back into her study.

"Vulcan, could you please clean up this mess and keep an eye on my palace," Dragon Slayer told the maid, "I'll be busy these next several hours and it would be nice if someone took care of my home..."

As the doors closed behind Dragon Slayer, Vulcan nodded slightly and mumbled, "Of course, mistress"

* * *

Kagari's left eyebrow was twitching ever-so subtly, "Are you sure you're alright, because it just sounds like a bunch of bull..."

Mato wasn't sure whether to laugh or lean back on her hospital bed, so she did both, figuring that it didn't matter either way. Kagari kept glaring at her as Yomi tried to dissuade her friend. From the lapses of consciousness Mato suffered last night, she figured that Yomi was truly worried for her sake, which explains why Kagari is glaring at her. It wasn't so much of getting Yomi's attention - Kagari knows better now - but it was the mere fact that Mato was teetering on the line of life and death for some unexplained reason. Mato scratched the back of her head with her left hand, since her right arm was on a sling and was wrapped up in bandages.

"Look, I'm feeling better, alright," Mato said, trying to cool down Kagari, "The doctors said I need to take it easy and wait for my right arm to heal up"

Kagari had a look on her face that said "I don't care", "Yeah, well, who's going to tell Arata that her 'star player' can't practice as her right arm is out of commission for now?"

Mato gulped; Arata was going to work her double time the moment her arm's healed up, "Oops..."

Yomi looked at Mato, "How did this happen, isn't there a reason why this happened?"

"Yeah, Geshumaru caused this, she brainwashed Kagari into attacking me and it almost got me killed," Mato explained, "Like Kagari said last night, we both wound up in our other selves and they fought against each other while I was trying to get her back to normal"

Mato looked away from them and stared up at the ceiling, "It was weird, Kagari was in this electrical cocoon that ripped my arm apart and the chains were so hot, I burned myself"

"So this all points back to Geshumaru?" Yomi wondered, a slight air of animosity surrounding her.

"Eh, not exactly," Mato said, "While her powers caused the first two, the multiple cuts was because of Chariot going out of control, popping chains out of the ground"

Kagari crossed her arms, "At least the cuts weren't deep and having blood come out"

"Yeah, and that's that," Mato stated, "I can't do much of anything since I'm stuck here for a couple of days..."

"Right, we'll keep you updated with life and if Geshumaru is making a move, alright?" Kagari said.

Mato nodded, figuring that it would be nice to get an update during the days she's stuck in the hospital. Yomi and Kagari said their goodbyes before leaving the room, allowing Mato to talk with B RS freely. Looking around, Mato tried to find B RS through a reflective surface, but couldn't find any that was near her. It wasn't like she needed a reflective surface to talk to B RS, but it would be nice to see her. Sighing, Mato leaned back against the bed, her eyes reflecting her boredom and worry.

"_B RS, can you hear me..?_" Mato asked.

It took a while for B RS to respond, but when she did, Mato could hear the slight strain in her voice, '_Yeah, I can hear you..._'

"_About last night, why did I suffer as well_," Mato asked, realizing that what she said seemed like she was placing the blame on B RS, "_Ah... I mean, how did everything that happened in the Otherworld happened here..?_"

'_I... don't know myself..._' B RS said.

Mato scratched the back of her head, "_Right... at least we both want to know about it B RS..._"

'_Rock_,' B RS said firmly.

Mato pushed herself and blinked, "_What..?_"

'_Just call me Rock, it would be a lot more easy_,' B RS stated, '_Plus, it's starting to get annoying have people say an acronym for my name..._'

Mato was just silent, processing what B RS just told her before she started to laugh out loud, "Wow... I didn't expect this from you..."

'Is that why you're laughing..?' B RS asked.

"Part of it..." Mato said, trying to calm down.

'I see...' B RS said, going through the past couple of minutes, 'Ha... I guess I can see why it's funny...'

Despite being in two different worlds, being each others company is worth it for moments like this...

* * *

A few minutes after they left the hospital, Yomi and Kagari walked through the town, heading back home after visiting Mato. It was a silent walk since there was a tension that's still connected to what Geshumaru did. Kagari looked at Yomi and wondered what was going through her head now. It's obvious she's furious at Geshumaru for doing something like that, but then again, Geshumaru _is_ the enemy. Kagari stopped thinking and backtracked, realizing her thoughts were just going in circles.

"Yomi, I know this is going to bug you," Kagari started, "But if you go after Geshumaru, it'll only cause problems..."

Yomi stared at Kagari, "When did you become the voice of reason?"

"The moment you had that dark look on your face, it just looks completely alien," Kagari stated, her eyes widening a bit.

"I'm sorry, but all that's been happening isn't helping one bit for any of us," Yomi stated, "Mato is now a bit apprehensive, Saya can't communicate with Gold Saw like she use to, and we have an other self who can step into the real world and ruin our lives; I hate it..!"

Kagari frowned, "But there isn't anything we can do about it but protect Mato to the best of our abilities, it's obvious she has no will to fight unless her back is up against the wall"

"Kagari..." Yomi said, stopping Kagari.

Kagari arched an eyebrow, "What?"

Yomi pointed forward and Kagari followed the finger to where she saw something unexpected. Right in front of them, Geshumaru was coming out of a flower shop, holding a bouquet of white carnation flowers. Headphones was covering her ears, so it was safe to assume she was listening to music, allowing them to relax a bit. For some reason, her blue eyes looked somber for some reason, as if she was thinking of something depressing. She turned away from the story and started walking through the street, in the same direction they were going.

"Well Yomi?" Kagari asked, knowing that she didn't have to ask.

Yomi kept staring at Geshumaru's back as she continued to walk away, "Lets... go home, like you said, it would only cause problems..."

As Yomi took her first step, she felt something unnatural, as if something just yanked her down. Shaking her head, she looked around, wondering if Geshumaru was aware of their presence and just tricked them. Finding no sign of Geshumaru anywhere, Yomi relaxed and started thinking about what that feeling was. Kagari looked at Yomi, worry in her eyes, but her childhood friends dissuade her. Relieved, they both walked home, oblivious about what was happening in the Otherworld.

Meanwhile, Geshumaru walked through the streets, people passing by her like she wasn't visible to them. She could hear _Playstar Vista _by Supercar through her headphones, the mellow tune vibrating through her ears. Whenever she heard this song, she just felt like closing her eyes and imagining jumping through a radiant blue sky. It just left her ignorant of the world around her and made her feel different from what she normally feels like. Holding the bouquet close to her, Geshumaru went through and alleyway and a few seconds later, she was jumping from roof to roof.

"_This feels better..._" She thought to herself.

The moment she landed on the next roof, she ran as fast as possible before kicking herself off the edge of the roof, letting her speed and power propel her to the next distant roof. The physics in the real world was more constraining than that of the Otherworld, but that's what made things more interesting. It was the effort to reach what other selves can do in the Otherworld here, and every time she did this, the experience never change but the thrill kept on elevating. Stopping herself on top of a building, she noticed a park close to it and checked to see if the coast was clear to drop down. Once everything cleared, she dropped down to the sidewalk, and headed towards the park.

Looking at the bouquet, Geshumaru let a small smile grace her lips, "Good thing these didn't fall apart..."

She walked through the park, trying to find the place she been to a year ago. It would have been easy if she could find that tree with a mark placed on it. Walking through, she caught a glimpse of a carving on a tree, a distinct "OS" on it. Walking towards it, memories played through her head like a film, causing her to grip the bottom of the bouquet tightly. Geshumaru stopped in front of the tree and bent down, digging through the ground with her right hand.

"I hope this was good enough for you..." Geshumaru said as she planted the group of flowers in the ground.

Geshumaru took a couple of steps back and sat down, removing her headphones, "I've been busy this past year, trying to plan out the future"

"But, life decided to be unfair and screw me over," Geshumaru continued, "If you were here, I guess you would say to me that there's more to everything, but is there?"

Geshumaru frowned and rubbed her left hand, "I should have died, you didn't have to take my price to give me a chance to live..."

"You did something no real self has ever done, but you left me something I have to shoulder for the rest of my life..." Geshumaru looked down at the ground, "It's not fair..."

Geshumaru started shaking before she got up and punched the tree with her left hand, striking it repeatedly. Every time her fist connected with the tree, a small dent grew and grew before it was the width of the trunk. Anger was visible on her face as well as tears around her eyes, her emotions overwhelming her. She stopped herself and backed away, examining her left hand. Blood was trickling down, the cuts starting to repair themselves slowly.

"It's not fair, and I have to live with this burden," Geshumaru mumbled, "Why did you have to die for my sake..?"

[_Geshumaru, I need help over here... and we need to talk..._]

Calming herself down, she snapped her fingers and went through the portal she created, heeding her partner's words...

* * *

It was dark already by the time Mato woke up, sleeping since the afternoon after talking with B RS during the morning. While Mato was trying to wake up, rubbing her eyes with her only active arm, she thought she heard someone walking around while dragging something. This caught Mato's attention and she snapped her eyes open, looking around. She noticed a nurse sitting on a chair not too far from her bed, her legs crossed as she undid a couple of buttons. This caused Mato to blush a bit as she reminded herself of what Yuu- STR said to her several months ago about her being a pervert.

"Geez, now I know why some people have perverted fetishes about nurses..." The nurse said, her warm amber eyes staring at Mato.

Mato blinked several times, "Uh... is it really proper to do that here?"

"It's fine, this body isn't mine so I can do whatever I want," The nurse stated.

"Oh, that's good," Mato laughed before she went over what the nurse just said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean the body isn't yours..?"

The nurse smiled and got up from her seat, snapping her fingers like it was a signal. In a moment, her features morphed, causing Mato to lean back against the bed as the nurse changed into a woman wearing a bolero jacket over a black dress, her black boots making a faint audible sound on the floor. As Mato stared in fear, B RS woke up, noticing the image she was seeing through Mato's eyes. The moment the features stopped morphing, B RS narrowed her eyes and got up from her sitting position.

'Mato, be careful,' B RS warned her real self, 'That witch is Dragon Slayer, and she might do something...'

Mato's expression changed and Dragon Slayer scratched the back of her head, "Well, I should have expected that, but that's hardly the case now, isn't it?"

"Dragon Slayer, why are you here?" Mato said, worried.

Dragon Slayer merely smiled, "A mere little game called 'questions', in which we ask each other questions and we answer them; that was your first one"

"And the body?" Mato asked.

"Will be properly returned afterwards," Dragon Slayer said, raising two fingers, "That makes two, you're on a roll..."

"Well, your turn," Mato told Dragon Slayer, "It's fair, isn't it?"

Dragon Slayer smiled again, "That makes three, and yes, it is fair"

Dragon Slayer walked back to the chair and sat down, "My question for you is... what caused your heart to clinically stop for a while, the chains or the electrified cocoon?"

Mato gulped, wondering how she knew about that, "I... I don't know, and that's your first one..."

"I see," Dragon Slayer mused, cupping her chin, "Let me give you my assumption, I believe the electrical field that ripped your right arm apart is responsible for you being dead for a while before you were brought back, which also caused B RS to react in pain less than twenty-four hours ago"

Mato's eyes widened, "What, B RS suffered?"

"Yes; four," Dragon Slayer said, "Would you like to know one of the key reasons behind it?"

Mato nodded, prompting Dragon Slayer to continue, "A real self and an other self have something call 'synchronicity', which allows them to connect with each other and develop a bond, which can cause events that effects both the real world and the Otherworld"

"So it's like dominoes?" Mato asked.

"Exactly, but there's a difference between that and the synchronicity between a real self and an Anomaly," Dragon Slayer stated, "That sort of sync causes the bond between the twin existences to become more.. developed and revolutionary, to the point where this could happen"

"So it's a good thing or a bad thing?" Mato wondered out loud.

"It depends on the partners, in your case, you suffered the cuts that B RS gained," Dragon Slayer explained, "And in the real world, where the damages that you suffered from came back, this caused B RS to suffer in pain because of your heart stopping, almost killing her"

"I guess it is bad then..." Mato mumbled.

"Maybe, but it can also be good as it allows those partners to pull off spectacular feats no ordinary other self can pull off, but it all depends on how in sync you two are" Dragon Slayer told her, leaning from the chair, "And from your case, I can say that sync level is quite high, and is still growing"

Leaning back, Dragon Slayer raised her hands, "six compared to my two, amazing..."

"_Is she always like this..?_" Mato asked B RS.

B RS frowned from the inside of Mato's mind, '_It's hard to say..._'

Dragon Slayer got up from the chair and walked over to Mato, pulling out a syringe. Mato's eyes widened, wondering if Dragon Slayer was going to kill her with it, but she just took her right arm - which caused Mato to hit the bed with her left hand - and injected it. Mato stopped hitting the bed as Dragon Slayer pulled out the syringe and cleaned it, the pain in her right arm slowly disappearing. Looking at Dragon Slayer, she wondered if this is how she interacted with B RS. Dragon Slayer looked at Mato, expressionless as she moved the chair back.

"The syringe was full of a serum designed to numb out the pain, sadly, it can't repair the damaged tissue," Dragon Slayer told her, "Now, you are in a game of chess, and now, it's stalemate but if any more moves occurs, it'll soon come down to the two kings"

"And what happens then?" Mato asked.

Dragon Slayer smiled as she made her way to the door, "Now it's your seven to my two; best play the game to see where it'll go..."

Dragon Slayer left the room, leaving Mato in the dark with some questions answered and some left unknown. Mato was sure that if she was given enough time, she could have asked about who Geshumaru is and why she wants B RS dead. Laying back against her bed, Mato stared up at the ceiling as she felt B RS do the same thing, the feeling of a solid platform coursing through her back. Mato was about to sleep before she realized what she was experiencing, the sensation was completely out-of-body and her nerves were reacting. Dragon Slayer was right, they were in sync and it definitely growing.

Meanwhile, outside the room, a familiar nurse was walking through the hallway, trying to get rid of a slight headache...

* * *

Dead Master opened her eyes, her body in pain from being pulled down from the ground. Her vision was bulled, but she could make out a bit of the background, the color of ashen gray and red-orange around her. Patting the ground around her, she tried to find her glasses. The moment her hand tapped against something light, she took it, figuring it was her glasses. Placing them back on, she blinked a bit before noticing where she was at.

The place was like a molten wasteland, rock formations all around with some ground, the rest covered in magma. Smoke was rising from cracks that was in various locations. It looked like something completely apocalyptic, and yet, it still looked like it's connected to the Otherworld. Looking up, she noticed no true sky, just a red and black checkerboard style background. Dead Master was too focused on the landscape to noticed something was creeping up on her.

"Just... where am I?" Dead Master questioned herself.

Hearing a crack, Dead Master turned around, only to noticed a mechanical creature pounce on her like a wolf. It looked like a wolf, but the design made it seem like it was nothing more than a machine. The exhausts placed around its body was releasing black fumes while its eyes were burning red-orange. Dead Master gripped its shoulders, trying to keep it away from her. It opened its mouth, and Dead Master noticed sparks were surging towards the center, becoming nothing more than a fireball waiting for fire.

Dead Master repositioned her left hand to its neck as she punched it with her right, trying to move it away from her. The machine leaped away, allowing her a brief period of time to get up and summon her scythe. Before she could even get ready, the machine launched the fireball from mid-air, the ball of flame coming in too fast for her. There was no possible way she could stop it, and yet, she didn't need to. The fireball exploded before it could even reach her, shot down by a pinkish beam.

The machine looked towards where the beam came from, only to have one rip apart its side. Dead Master watched as numerous beams came, one by one, ripping the machine apart until its face was completely blown off, falling into the magma below. Looked to her left, she saw someone come towards her. The person a long black hair and was dressed in a maid uniform. Her eyes were pink, probably explaining why the beams were colored pink.

"Oi, how did you get here?" The maid ask her.

Dead Master narrowed her eyes, "I was pulled down by something, and you?"

"The same," The maid said, hoisting her sniper rifle around her back, "My mistress will probably be mad that I showed a sign of weakness..."

"Mistress..?" Dead Master thought as she asked, "Who are you..?"

The maid just stared at her, no emotion appearing on her face, "My name is Maid Gunner, and I'm one of the two combat maids for my mistress, Dragon Slayer..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now, before people go chew my head off or anything, let me just say that I intended for Dragon Slayer to have Vulcan (that's just how the chapter went about it in my head). Plus, Vulcan has pink hair and eyes, while Maid Gunner has pink eyes but black hair. This caused me to think they're connected (not going by the B RS wiki, just general analysis). Plus, what differs from the maids and the servants is that the servants (which appear in the artwork for Dragon Slayer) are nothing more than guinea pigs while the maids are to do what Dragon Slayer tells them (which often leaves them in charge of things if she's gone).

Also, I also planned Dragon Slayer to possess the body of someone, preferably a nurse as that way, she can get close to Mato. This ties into the fact that she doesn't exactly act like any other self or have similar powers (in this case, she's probably more close to Dead Master, but that's just me thinking ahead of the story; spoilers!).

Just needed to state my case if someone wanted to brick me. Please review, listen to Playstar Vista by Supercar (noticable for Storywriter on Eureka 7) during Geshumaru's part, and I'll see you all later.


	12. Erupting Silence

**Author's Note**: Baka, baka, baka! Please enjoy this chapter while I berate myself for being late.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Dead Master and Maid Gunner walked through the molten wasteland, keeping an eye out for any other machines. Dead Master wasn't sure how to make of this situation. One moment, she was right beside Chariot and the next, she was here, fending off a wolf-like machine. What also made this troubling was that she doesn't know who Maid Gunner is exactly and why she's down here. It was painfully obvious that Maid Gunner was an other self, but about whether she's a possible ally or enemy after all this is up in smoke.

"What is this place..?" Dead Master asked, stepping away from a geyser.

Maid Gunner looked back at her, "This place, at least by what my mistress stated, could be the equivalent of the real world's version of hell"

"Hell..?" Dead Master thought to herself, "And your mistress, Dragon Slayer, correct..?"

"Yes," Maid Gunner responded.

"Who is she?" Dead Master asked, staying in place.

"An other self who underwent the process of being more 'human-like'," Maid Gunner told Dead Master, "She can be a bit eccentric, but in truth, she holds one of the most greatest minds in the Otherworld, along with her powers"

Dead Master nodded, seeping the information into her brain. While there were a few questions answered, more questions popped up, but it was best to save that for another time. They continued walking, silence surrounding them when Maid Gunner stopped and leaned up against a wall. She looked back at Dead Master and gestured her to lean up against the wall too. Doing so, Dead Master watched the maid move slowly to the corner and peered to the side before snapping her head back.

"There's a few more about a rough seven meters from us," Maid Gunner told her, placing a finger up to her lips, "Stay quiet and hide your power"

Dead Master nodded and concentrated, compressing her power until it locked away inside her. Maid Gunner reached the corner again and bent down, removing her sniper rifle from around her shoulders. Dead Master wasn't sure if it was a good idea attacking the machines, especially when Maid Gunner _might_ missing. Lifting her sniper rifle, Maid Gunner took aim, trying to get the targets all within her line of fire. Dead Master watched, figuring she's going to shoot them directly.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Dead Master whispered.

Maid Gunner glanced back at her, "Who said I was going to shoot them?"

In a split second, Maid Gunner angled her sniper rifle upwards and fired, hitting a makeshift ceiling formed from the cold earth itself. The machines didn't have enough time to react before they got crushed by the falling rubble. Maid Gunner got up from the ground and hoist her rifle over her shoulders again, leaving the passageway without worrying about any risks. Dead Master stepped out and examined where they were at, figuring it's a good idea to get a mental map of the area. The rock formations makes it look like a rock valley of sorts with crevices, open passages, and ways to get up and down. The only downside to that is if you fall, you would meet your end with the flowing magma.

"This place makes it seem like it's impossible to get back," Maid Gunner said, "But that's a lie, there's always a way out..."

Dead Master looked at her, her eyes reflecting curiosity, "How long have you been down here?"

"Not long, a few days, but those machines keep coming as if there's an armada of them lying in wait," Maid Gunner told her, looking to her left, "If we go this way, well be able to head towards the center"

"Then it's best that we move quickly, otherwise, more of those things will come," Dead Master stated.

The two other selves move quickly, heading towards the center of the hellish world.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

Mato stared at her bandaged arm, flexing her fingers for a bit before focusing on her work. Dragon Slayer's serum worked a bit too well, causing her entire arm to become dead for a while. It was an odd sensation, and it stuck with Mato for several hours after Dragon Slayer injected her. Now, she can move it, but the numbness remained to deal with the pain. To have a body part that can't exactly feel anything was a bit unnatural, but then again, the person who made it numb wasn't natural at all.

'_Mato, we need to talk..._' B RS told her.

Mato had a deadpan look on her face, "_Can't it wait until later, I just got back and my recent ups and downs is causing rumors; for once, I would like a normal life..._"

'_I highly doubt you'll get that wish_,' B RS told her, '_But I'm serious, we have to talk now..!_'

"_Look, can't we just-_" Mato thought before she noticed class has just ended, "_Great, what is it..?_"

B RS grimaced, '_Dead Master disappeared_'

"What?!" Mato shouted, getting up from her seat and receiving stares from everybody, "Uh... sorry..."

Mato sat down and stared at her desk, wondering why Yomi didn't tell her about it. Was it like what happened to her when B RS died? Mato shook her head and got up, heading out of the room in search for Yomi. She wasn't there when class ended, so she's probably somewhere in school. Mato dashed towards the art room, figuring that's the first place Yomi could be in.

As she turned the corner, she collided with someone and fell on her butt, "Ah, geez..!"

"You should be more careful Mato," Mato looked up and saw Yuu rubbing her head, "Didn't you learn it's not safe to run in the halls, especially if you're still recuperating from an injury?"

Mato got up and picked Yuu up from the floor, "Sorry, I have to find Yomi..!"

"Eh?" Yuu blinked, "What for?"

Mato didn't respond, she just took off again, leaving Yuu behind in the hallway, dumbfounded. Passing by students without trying to bump into them, Mato felt as if she was out of touch of reality as she ran through the hallways. Her vision looked slightly distorted, images from who knows where blending in, but she still feel like she's herself and nothing was wrong. Her vision reverted back to its normal state as she saw Yomi come out of the art room, acting like nothing's wrong. Yomi was completely unaware of Mato running towards her, but she was when Mato grabbed a hold of her hand and kept on running, dragging her along.

Yomi stumbled as she tried to regain her footing, "Ah, Mato..?!"

"I need to talk to you alone," Mato told her, turning a corner and heading up the stairs.

Yomi didn't know what to think about or say at all, this was all too sudden for her to even comprehend. Yomi steadied herself as she kept up with Mato, wondering how she managed to get all this energy to run. Mato didn't stop until they were up on the roof, letting go of Yomi's hand as she tried to catch her breath. Straightening herself, Mato turned around and faced Yomi, her cheeks slightly puffed out as she stared at her friend. Yomi - despite herself - blinked a few times, wondering what it is that's causing Mato to act this way.

"Why didn't you tell me, or anyone else, that Dead Master disappeared?" Mato inquired, "Don't tell me you forgot about her like I did with Rock..."

"Wait, Dead Master disappeared?" Yomi asked, dumbfounded.

Mato nodded, "Yeah, I just heard from Rock abo- wait, you didn't know either?"

Yomi wasn't sure what to make of the current mood given the mixed emotions behind all this. She just turned around, walked a couple of steps while raking her hair with her hands, then turned back to Mato who was trying to figure out what just happened. Yomi tried to think about what recently happened that could tie into this, but couldn't as Mato just looked down, probably berating herself for reacting to quickly. Yomi was about to laugh as she continued to look at Mato, but something came up in her head, a reminder that there was something that _does_ tie into it. Yomi shook Mato a bit, getting her to look up and stare at Yomi's green eyes.

"I think I remember something," Yomi told her.

Mato blinked, "Eh, what is it?"

"Remember when me and Kagari visited you in the hospital, when we were leaving, I felt like something was pulling me down into the ground," Yomi explained, "I didn't make much of it, but now..."

"Great, so there's nothing else about this you know about..?" Mato wondered.

Yomi shook her head, "Sorry Mato"

"_At least nothing truly bad happened..._" Mato thought as she sighed in relief, "That's okay, I was just worried that something bad happened to you..."

Yomi nodded, "So, what's with this 'Rock' thing, hm?"

"_Ack, crap..!_" Mato screamed inside, "Uh... eh, i-it's a... it's what... B RS wants me to call her..."

Yomi smiled, "Wow, it seems you two gotten close, hun?"

Mato chuckled, feeling a strange sense of animosity coming from everywhere and nowhere. Best bet was that B RS was listening in and heard Mato let the name slip through her mouth, letting the "name" become knowledge to Yomi. Even though Yomi is one of Mato's best friends, B RS didn't want the name to become knowledge to anyone else. It was a type of privacy between her and Mato, plus, she didn't truly feel comfortable letting it be known to anyone else now. Mato stopped chuckling as Yomi giggled, leaving the short raven-haired girl confused.

"Sorry, but I never thought B RS would be the one to prefer a different name," Yomi said, barely able to contain her giggles, "Plus, it's actually nice to see that there's really a bond forming between you two if that's happening"

Mato scratched the back of her head, "Right, sorry..."

"How long are you two gonna stand there, laughing and such?" A voice came from the door.

Mato and Yomi looked towards the door, where Kagari and Yuu was at, staring at them like a strange event just occurred. When Kagari saw Yuu standing at the hallway where Mato just sprinted through, she just had to know what happened. Yuu guided Kagari in the direction that Mato went, and with the help of murmurs from students who saw Mato, they managed to find her on the roof with Yomi. They only managed to hear about the two of them discussing something about a name, but couldn't figure out what it was all about. Right now, the only thing they're worried about is the upcoming rumors about Mato's actions, which could cause some uproar from her if they truly come into fruition.

'Mato, you do realize what you did is going to start rumors, right?" Yuu pointed out.

Mato's eyes widened, "Oh geez, I gotta stop those rumors!"

Mato took off, going down the stairs as quickly as she could, leaving her friends to stare at her in amazement and resignation. Kagari and Yuu looked back at Yomi, who cupped her chin with her hand, completely deep in her thoughts. She was thinking about what caused her to feel that sensation. It's obvious that Geshumaru had no involvement, she wasn't even aware of her and Kagari that day. Plus, there was no way that there's another other self who is capable of doing things that Geshumaru can do, is there? Kagari shook Yomi a bit, snapping her out of her thoughts and having her stare at her long-time friend and her new friend.

"What was it that you and Mato were talking about?" Kagari asked.

Yuu walked up to them, "I'm curious too; was it really important to have Mato acting like that?"

"N-not exactly," Yomi started, "I mean, I don't know, give me time to figure it out..."

Yomi was speaking the truth, there was a lot of things she needed to figure out, primarily if what happened to Dead Master was bad or not. Whatever happened that caused her to disappear must have been enough to have B RS tell Mato, which got her up in a tizzy. Snapping out of her thoughts, Yomi realized Kagari and Yuu were staring at her with critical eyes, wondering what was going on inside her head. The aura of their stares was unnatural and Yomi backed up a couple of steps while waving her hands, a nervous smile graced upon her face. Noticing that they weren't going to get any answers now, Kagari and Yuu backed away and walked towards the door, ready to head back into the school for their next class.

"_Well, I'm not getting a break..._" Yomi thought, discouraged as she walked back into the building.

* * *

"_Saya, can you hear me..?_" Gold Saw communicated, walking through an unfamiliar area.

Ever since their talk, Saya requested that she's kept up to date with any activity going on in the Otherworld, figuring that whatever happens there might have a massive impact in the real world unlike before. Like a chess game, both sides were making moves against each other, except for when something occurs from neither side. The various variables aren't making sense, but somehow, they all added up to something in some way or form. Right now, it's hard to say whether it's a case of a vendetta or average other selves fighting against each other, especially when there's the Anomalies thrown in. Gold Saw stopped right in the middle of an open field, noticing a skull resting right at her feet.

[_Geez, I can hear you, what's going on..?_]

"_It seems as though there's been incidents of areas being demolished by unknown forces_," Gold Saw stated, examining the layout or the area, "_I'm not sure what's causing it, at first, I thought it was Underworld Icicle, but taking a closer look, it seems like some sort of creature is responsible for the attacks..._"

[_What do you think it is?_]

Gold Saw grimaced, "_I wish I knew, there's a lot of this that I don't even know now..._"

[_Alright, keep me updated when possible... Ah, hot, hot!_]

Gold Saw felt the connection drop and merely arched an eyebrow, "What an unusual way to end the conversation"

Gold Saw bent down and picked up the skull, examining it closely. It seems humanoid in nature, which probably means it belonged to an other self that's dead. Tossing the skull back to the ground, Gold Saw started walking away, figuring there's nothing here that she could truly look at. As she was walking away, she felt the wind pick up slightly, causing her hair to billow slightly. In a moment impulse, Gold Saw turned around and caught a jagged bone, which looked like it came from the ribs.

"Who's there?" Gold Saw inquired, the bone being cracked in her hand like a twig.

Getting no response, Gold Saw snapped the rib and started walking away, figuring that whoever sent that to her got scared and ran away. Several steps into her walk, she heard something crack, prompting her to stop and arm herself with King Saw, ready to attack at any given moment. This was a bad move however, as three skeletal arms wrapped around her legs, dragging her into the ground. Repositioning King Saw, she started stabbing at the arms, trying to break them apart before she was completely dragged down. Managing to shatter two arms, Gold Saw grabbed a hold of the ground and pulled herself up, bringing the arm along with her.

"Annoying..!" Gold Saw muttered as she grabbed the arm and tossed it away from her.

Gold Saw took a look around and noticed bones coming out of the area, crawling or flying through the air towards where the arm was. Thousands of bones came together, forming something akin to a bulky figure composed of bones. Spines joined and linked together to form a massive spine. Arms, legs, hands, feet, and joints, connecting together to composed the rest of the massive figure. The skull the Gold Saw found inserted itself at the base of the creature's body while a massive, cracked skull was taken from the ground and attached to the top.

"That's just great..." Gold Saw narrowed her eyes as she saw the arm she tossed away crawl up the body before it linked itself to the spine and the head.

A reddish-pink glow emanated from the skull as it roared up into the sky, shaking the foundation around them. Steadying herself, Gold Saw charged forward, going side to side as she reached the skeletal monster. The creature pulled back its arm before punching where it expected Gold saw to be at, not noticing her ripping a hole in reality and going through it. A small crater formed where it punched, causing it to pull back its fist and turn around, snatching at the air. In a split second, Gold saw wound up caught in it death grip, not expecting it to capture her so easily.

"_There's no way something this primitive could catch me_," Gold Saw calculated, "_Someone is pulling its strings..._"

Gold Saw watched it pull back its arm and prepped herself, figuring what it was going to do next. The creature tossed Gold Saw straight into the wall, causing her to slam against it and get stuck, as well as getting a few broken bones. At least the healing factor is something she doesn't have to worry about, since it was bound to attack her again. Gold Saw watched it come up to her, a haze of smoke coming out of its mouth as it stared at her. The creature planted itself on the ground before opening its mouth wide, charging up a ball of energy and compressing it inside. Gold Saw's eyes widened as it fired, sending her back a few hundred meters.

Picking herself from the ground, Gold Saw noticed the monster making its way towards her, each stomp taking up several meters between it and her. Slashing at the air, Gold saw's eyes glowed for a brief second before she dashed forward, hellbent on making the distance between them much shorter in seconds. Slamming its fist into the wall, the skeletal monster ripped out a huge chunk and toss it towards her. Noticing the rubble, Gold Saw jumped up and used the rubble as a platform to bounce off and cover the distance as well as using it to keep herself hidden. Jumping up into the air, Gold saw avoided another charged beam, staying above it as she landing on its left shoulder.

A barely noticeable smirk appeared on Gold saw's lips, "I was really expecting a lot more..!"

Bones removed itself from the structure of the beast and tried to attack Gold Saw, but they fell prey to her King Saw instead, being ripped apart as her red eyes glowed completely. More bones popped out and Gold saw did nothing but slash away, each slash causing a small fire to ignite from her sword. The head swiveled around and charged another beam, but Gold Saw dropped to its left hand and watched it lift her up, ready to blow her away. Gold Saw jumped off as it fired, causing it to destroy its own arm as she sliced its spine apart, going down to the ground. She dropped down and looked back, hearing the monster roar in complete pain.

"I just had about enough of this," Gold Saw mumbled.

Gold Saw jumped up to its spine and crawled inside, ignoring the various bones trying to stab her from within. Aiming her King Saw, she thrust forward, stabbing through the skull placed at the center of the creature's chest. All movement halted before the body started collapsing upon itself, forcing Gold Saw to push through to avoid being crushed. Stepping on the ground, Gold saw removed the skull from her King Saw before looking back, seeing the bones being nothing but lifeless objects. Narrowing her eyes, she walked away from the battleground, wondering who it was that manipulated all those bones and forced her into a fight.

Meanwhile, a girl walked into the area that Gold Saw first stepped into, examining the damage. Her reddish-pink eyes surveyed the area before raising her right arm; a construct composed of three skeletal arms connected by a support system that allowed rotation. Every single bone within the area was forced back into the ground, all the cracks being resealed as she walked through the area. For someone like her, she didn't expect to come against an other self who took on B RS, much less one that survived the antithesis' onslaught. Looking back at where Gold Saw disappeared to, the girl raised one of her skeletal arms and cupped her chin.

"I wonder if I should add her head to my collection..." The girl said wistfully.

* * *

Geshumaru reattached the metal plating to her partner's arm, "There, that should do it"

The robot flexed its arm, checking its repairs just like all the other times it was fixed. Looking back at its partner, it noticed a sense of melancholy on Geshumaru's eyes, figuring that she was busy with something before it called for her. Looking at its hand, the machine was able to recall the time it came into the world, by the joint efforts of its partner and its creator. Back then, it was them three planning the future of the Otherworld, but now, it was just them two fighting for its future. It didn't really want to think about it too much, especially since it's been a year since they were involved in "the end".

"Are you alright?" It asked.

Geshumaru nodded, "Yeah, just been thinking to myself a lot..."

"Look, your actions against Izuriha Kagari was uncalled for, the effects that your powers can have in the real world is much more potent than anything," The robot told her, scolding her lightly, "Remember, you're not to use your powers in the real world unless it's necessary; don't let objectives blind you from these rules"

Geshumaru looked at it, frowning, "You just sound like _her_..!"

The machine released blue smoke from its mouthpiece, a sign of a sigh, "And I have to, she set up these rules so no harm is cause to this world or the real world, so balance is maintained"

"I understand that, but I just can't let B RS live," Geshumaru stated.

The machine realized that it wasn't going to be easy to stop her, especially with the way she now exists. She made sure her goal was the only thing she had to focused on, and with her training, she won't let go of it easily. Resting a hand on top of her head, the machine patted it softly, causing her to look up at it completely. Between the two of them, they always had a bond like a family, like what an older brother has to his younger sister or what a father has to his daughter. Removing its hand from her head, it got up from the block of carved rock and walked outside.

"How about you just observe and train for now, when the time comes, you can go kill her," The machine told her.

Geshumaru was about to retort before she bit her lip and sighed, "Fine, I actually need to do something to clear my head of these thoughts..."

The machine nodded as it walked towards the fountain, hoping for the best...

* * *

As Dead Master and Maid Gunner followed the trail before them, they couldn't help but notice the rising magma. Granted, they were still alive, but it was rising bit by bit, meaning it could catch up to them in a few days or so. Going inside a route they could fit in, Maid Gunner dropped to the ground and laid herself against the wall, her sniper rifle resting next to her. Dead Master did the same, though, more proper by easing herself down. Their travel was taking a while for them to reach their destination, but that was expected since the route they intended to take was barricaded by enemies and traps.

"Whoever watches this area must know what we're trying to do," Maid Gunner commented.

Dead Master stared at her, "I guess that means you don't know who rules this area, hm?"

"No, I was placed at a random location, just like you and I had to fend for myself," Maid Gunner told Dead Master, "If I did, I would have killed that other self, but that would leave me with no way out..."

Dead Master grimaced, "How do we get out then?"

Maid Gunner pointed towards the sky, "There will be an eclipse soon, if we can reach our destination in time, we can take the portal and get out"

Dead Master looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but the checkerboard sky. She figured Maid Gunner was explaining it in the way of the sun's location out in the Otherworld, not where they are now. Looking back at Maid Gunner, she noticed her taking apart her sniper rifle and examining the parts, checking to see if there were any parts malfunctioning. Looking out of the crack, she examined the sea of magma, noticing the pieces of jagged metal rising from the depths of the lava. Hearing the sound of the sniper rifle cocking, Dead Master looked back at her partner.

"So, your mistress, Dragon Slayer," Dead Master started, "What is she like aside from being eccentric and a great mind?"

Maid Gunner looked at her, "She's one of the few remaining other selves from a few generations ago; her power's unparalleled and she is known for creating some of the greatest structures in the Otherworld"

"I see..." Dead Master mused.

"A couple of the buildings she created were designed to be a confusing puzzle, with no true way of getting out without trying a suicidal dive," Maid Gunner explained, "Her castle is also restricted from the basic realms of reality and only she decided who can enter or not"

"Is she truly that powerful?" Dead Master asked.

Maid Gunner raked her hair, "Used to, she keeps the overall majority of her powers chained up, but if necessary, she will release them and wreak havoc"

Dead Master arched her eyebrows, "So why do you work for her?"

"She prefers seclusion to work on her projects and plans, figuring it's the only way to avoid troublesome conclusions," Maid Gunner stated, "I, along with my sister, were created by her and serve her to keep up balance"

"But don't you want anything; live your own life," Dead Master asked, "Serving her must be more problematic than anything?"

Maid Gunner narrowed her eyes, "I serve her because I want to, and I know she aims for a peaceful goal for the Otherworld; I will bring down anyone who tries to interfere with her plans..!"

Dead Master was slightly surprised by the emotion in Maid Gunner's voice, and how her expression matched it. It was like she was seeing another B RS, and that thought alone was frightening to a degree. Getting up, Maid Gunner hoisted her sniper rifle and started walking out of the route, ready to continue their travel. Dead Master got up and started walking too, trailing behind Maid Gunner. Working together is the only way they will be able to get out, and whatever happens next will depend on the outcome.

* * *

B RS dashed through the barren valley, heading towards she felt Dead Master disappear, her axe already in her hand. Not too far behind, Chariot was heading towards the same area along with STR, feeling the unusual aura of the area. While there's a lingering aura of Dead Master, there's also something malevolent and twisted as if this was nothing more than a graveyard. The closer they got, the more the temperature shifts, from hot to cold, just repeating it with no end. The color of the area also changed, from grey to red-orange, then a basic brown coloration.

B RS narrowed her eyes, "_What's going on..?_"

B RS stopped dashing and stood her ground, noticing a massive hole where she felt Dead Master's fading aura. Looking around, she tried to see if there was anything that covered the hole's radius, but there was nothing in view. Picking up a rock, B RS tossed it into the hole, watching it fall until it disappeared, no sound emanating from where it possibly landed. A few minutes after B RS tossed the rock, Chariot and STR came up to her, ready for whatever was going to happen. B RS looked at them, her onyx eyes reflecting many emotion, but keeping them restrained as anger dominated her emotions.

"So, you felt it too?" B RS inquired.

Chariot nodded, "We didn't expect this to happen, but whoever did this is going to pay..!"

"Calm down, we don't even know who caused this," STR told Chariot before looking at B RS, "Right now, the trail ends her, so whoever did this wanted us to come here for some reason"

"But what?" B RS asked.

A howl resonated several meters from where they were, causing them to look towards the direction of the sound. The wolf-like machines that Dead Master and Maid Gunner encountered were right before them, ready to attack. The machines charged towards them, the black smoke coming out from their exhaust vents trailing behind them. Preparing themselves for the attack, B RS jump started it by slashing down, releasing a blade of energy towards them. It cleared a path and allowed B RS and Chariot to go inside and fight the rest to the pack while STR handled those right in the front.

STR grabbed a couple of the machines and crushed their heads before tossing their bodies over her into the hole, ready to handle the remaining ten. Punching her way around helped as it managed to buy her some time to get away from the hole. One of the machines pounced and hooked itself to her back, biting her around her collarbone. Ignoring the pain, STR grabbed the machine before slamming it against the ground, making sure it collapsed from the brute power of the hit. Forming a fist with her Ogre Arms, STR knocked the heads off of a couple of machines before tossing the collapsed body of the machine into the hole.

"Okay, enough's enough..!" STR stated as her Ogre Arms cocked, shifting forms.

Raising her Ogre Arms, STR started firing bullets after bullets at the machines, knocking them back bit by bit as the bullets caused their joints to collapse. Halting her firing, STR reverted her Ogre Arms back to their original state and planted them into the ground, lifting it up. Gritting her teeth, STR raised the rock platform before tossing it - along with the machines - over the hole. Placing her Ogre Arms down, STR waited for her healing factor to patch up the damage before she helped out her friends. Looking down towards her collarbone, she watched the puncture wounds heal up, the blood dripping from then disappearing as the holes was sewn up by themselves.

Meanwhile, B RS was knocking the machines away with her axe, making sure she was given enough time to use her abilities. It was certainly hard to do when one goes down, two replaces it. Chariot wasn't faring any better, though her shield did protect her from the fire balls that kept coming her way. She narrowed her eyes and dashed forward, her wheels speeding her along the field of fire. Spinning around, she started knocking some away with her shield while beheading some with her sword, making sure that they can't get a single hit off of her.

"These things don't know when to give up," Chariot muttered to herself, "I'll just knock them all down..!"

Dropping her shield, she grabbed a hold of it before placing a wheel against it, forcing the large object to slowly spin. Her hand started to burn bit by bit from keeping it at bay since the wheel's speed kept increasing. Feeling the shield was ready, she let go of it and watched it rip through the ground and pierce her enemies, cutting them in half or splitting them into complete pieces. Chariot dashed forward towards B RS, noticing the white-haired girl struggling a bit against the machines as she can't use her powers while there's so many of them taking up her focus. Covering the distance between them in seconds, Chariot started slashing away, catching the machines attention.

"Hurry, now!" Chariot told her.

B RS got up and focused, a black flame appearing around her left eye as she arched back her axe, a large phantom form of it appearing. Gripping it with both hands, B RS brought it down, forcing all her power into it. The phantom blade turned into nothing but a blade of energy, cutting through the machines like they were nothing. Feeling weak, B RS collapsed to one knee, keeping herself stable with her axe. She wasn't sure why she was feeling weak now when the last time she used it, she managed to stay stable.

B RS noticed Chariot offering a helping hand, "Thanks..."

"Well, we're all here for the same reason," Chariot told her.

STR walked up to them, pulling down her hood, "Though, what were those things, they looked like wolves from the real world..?"

B RS was about to say something on that when she felt a presence behind her, directly up in the air. Turning around and looking up, B RS noticed a machine - one that was probably hiding - charging up a fire-ball. It was about to attack when it was suddenly cut in half, the fire-ball vanishing like it didn't exist. Watching the destroyed machine fall to the ground, B RS looked around trying to find the person who killed the machine. It didn't matter though, the person was directly behind them all.

"Perhaps it's best to listen with your ears a bit more," The voice resonated.

B RS turned around and frowned, "Dragon Slayer..."

Dragon Slayer was standing before the three girls, the tip of her sword resting on the ground with her hands placed on top of the handle. She was wearing a different bolero jacket, one that had white straps from behind connecting to the front, a black stripe right along the middle of the strap. There were also white straps along the top of her sleeves, just hanging loose by themselves. A black crown was resting on top of her head while she was wearing a gauntlet on her right hand. The only thing that hasn't changed about the woman before them was her smirk.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence," Dragon Slayer said to B RS before she looked towards Chariot and STR, "I guess I haven't formally introduced myself: my name is Dragon Slayer, it's a pleasure to meet you both"

STR looked back at B RS, "You know her?"

"Yeah, though now I want to take it back..." B RS grumbled.

"Don't act like that, in fact, I should be thanking you all for helping me," Dragon Slayer, "Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to find this place"

Chariot arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"One of my maids disappeared a few days ago, and I'm intent on getting her back," Dragon Slayer stated, "All I have to do is wait for the eclipse..."

B RS, Chariot, and STR looked up at the sky, noticing the sun resting about them, a shadowed spherical object slowly covering it. They didn't expect an eclipse to occur, they didn't even know this was going to happen now. Dragon Slayer walked from where she was and headed straight towards the hole, examining the damage caused around the area. B RS figured she was watching from afar and waiting for the right moment to appear, acting as if she's was high and mighty. Dragon Slayer looked towards them, a frown mixing in with her puzzled expression.

"Well, don't just stay there, I need to explain a couple of things..!" Dragon Slayer told them.

As the three of them walked towards the hole, Dragon Slayer bent down on one knee, rubbing her hand against the ground, "This area belonged to an other self that doesn't reside here, now it's nothing more than an abyss that serves as a portal during an eclipse"

"And you know this how?" B RS inquired, crossing her arms.

"I had a hand in it," Dragon Slayer stated, "But enough about that, when this portal opens during the eclipse, we only have a limited time to pull out our companions before it closes, when it does, they're stuck there till the next eclipse..."

STR looked towards Dragon Slayer, "If they're pulled out of there..?"

"Then we go our separate ways until later on or so when fate decides to pull a trick on us," Dragon Slayer said absentmindedly.

"And if we don't?" Chariot asked.

Dragon Slayer looked at them, a serious expression on her face, "Then they die there with no hope of returning"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I procrastinated, again. But at least I'm still trying to get back into the flow of things. The English homework I requested for is helping me in this regard, so that's a good thing. Plus, I spent the better four hours completing this fic and it doesn't feel rushed, it actually has a nice flow (but I'll leave it to the readers on whether it feels rushed or not). I had an idea of either releasing this either on the 28th of October or Halloween (due to the fun fact I'll post soon), but that didn't happen since I hit a massive roadblock when I didn't save my progress (which was one line after I written 2k words or something). Looks like miracles happen whenever you eat dough-boys and a Pepsi MAX.

Please review and leave some constructive criticism when possible.

Fun Fact: did you know the first segment in this chapter has 666 words?


	13. Ruined Denial

**Author's Note**: Welp, read bottom AN.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Dead Master looked out to the vast ocean of magma, watching it slowly rise, "Are we close to the top?"

"Almost, though I can't guarantee our safety," Maid Gunner told her, "I did some reconnaissance over there before, almost became a meal for those machines"

Dead Master nodded, walking along Maid Gunner up the narrow path to the top, ignoring the feeling of dread coursing up through her body. The design of the place can make an other self feel fear, an emotion that isn't truly misplaced in the Otherworld, but seen very rarely. Dead Master figured that by ignoring the sensation, she could focus on what's to come next, though that didn't stop the events being unpredictable. Maid Gunner noticed the pebbles on the ground shaking a bit before feeling the tremor, leaning herself up against the rock wall to hold herself steady. Dead Master felt it to and implanted her scythe into the ground, holding it to prevent herself being thrown into the magma.

"What is going on?" Dead Master asked.

Maid Gunner looked at Dead Master before seeing giant rocks pulling out of the wall, lava flowing out from where they were, "It's an earthquake..!"

The tremors started to disappear, slowing down before it came to an end. Removing her scythe from the ground, Dead Master went up to Maid Gunner before looking over the area, examining what happened. The fallen rocks were now floating in the magma down below while the flowing lava was causing the magma to rise even more than before. Maid Gunner pushed herself off the wall and tapped Dead Master on the shoulder, pointed upwards before pointing at the rising magma, then each other while making a slashing gesture with her thumb. Dead Master nodded in silence before running with Maid Gunner up the path, getting away from their death sentence while arming themselves for whatever is to come next.

The tremors started up again, synchronizing itself with the aftershock as if someone was causing them to occur under their power. Boulders started popping out of the wall, almost crushing the duo or blocking their only way of getting to the top. Maid Gunner shot any boulder that was far from where they were while Dead Master slashed apart any that's right in front of them. Near the incline they were running up on, magma started to boil and pop out into the air as jagged metal structures rises, magma flowing down them like a trail of blood. Ignoring what was happening out in the sea of magma, Dead Master and Maid Gunner kept on destroying the boulders that came their way, running as fast as they possibly could as they reached the top of the valley of rocks.

"We're here," Dead Master noted.

Maid Gunner took a couple of steps, her eyes widening slightly, "How..?"

Right before them was a giant stadium composed from the earth and the metal that laid underneath them. Maid Gunner remembered from her recon that there was no such structure there before, nor was the row of metal pillars, which lined up in a parallel line. Walking beside Maid Gunner, Dead Master looked around, admiring and analyzing the area around here while she pushed the feeling of danger to the side again. Maid Gunner, however, tightened her grip on her sniper rifle, hearing the faint footsteps of the mechanical wolves surrounding them, but not making any moves to attack. There was something completely off about the entire picture, Maid Gunner noted to herself, figuring out that there was more to what is going on than the stadium appearing out of nowhere and the machines not attacking.

"Dead Master, be cautious, this could be a trap," Maid Gunner warned.

"I know, but I can't help but wonder who built all of this..?" Dead Master said wistfully.

Maid Gunner narrowed her eyes, "We'll see soon enough..."

As they reached the halfway point to the stadium, they picked up a sound before the machine beasts harmonized with it, their howl synchronizing the tune and preventing the base sound from being heard. They walked into the stadium, the feeling of dread running rampant inside Dead Master, forcing her knees to buckle and have her fall to the ground. Maid Gunner felt it too, but held herself up with her rifle while adjusting herself to the sensation, wondering what it could be that's causing them to react. Dead Master picked herself from the ground, holding herself steady as she and Maid Gunner walked through the hall to the field, a ten feet wall surrounding them. The entire stadium looked no larger than a several stories high, and was completely barren aside from the machines coming out from the top of the stadium.

[_I see you managed to survive this long, both of you..._]

Hearing the voice, they looked around before noticing a pillar at the other end of the field, a girl playing a violin before hitting a sharp note, which caused her to frown. She pushed herself up on the pillar and opened her eyes before staring at them, her red-orange eyes burning holes into them. Her sweatshirt billowed in the wind along with her hair as the air around the field started to change, becoming something dark and hollowed out. Raising the violin, it changed into a katana, black wisps of air surrounding it as she pointed it towards the duo. The wolves locked themselves in place, ready to pounce at any given moment.

"You ruined my song," Icicle told them, "So now you must play it for me; sing..!"

The machines launched themselves from where they were, firing fireballs at Dead Master and Maid Gunner. They separated from each other and avoided the bombardment, trying to get some cover away from them. Icicle narrowed her eyes and preformed gestures with her katana, still glaring at the two other selves that are dodging as well as trying to find a way out. The moment their feet landed on the ground, they had to jump up as black spires came out of the ground, splitting and turning as they for Dead Master and Maid Gunner. Landing on the black spires, they looked back at Icicle, watching her command everything around them.

"Sing to me the song of your deaths..." Icicle mutter, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Yomi stopped writing and placed a hand on top of where her heart was, wondering what was going on. There was a weird sensation coursing through her body, like something horrific was happening to her. Pulling her hand away from her chest, she stared at it, watching it shake subtly. Shaking her head, she looked down at her notebook and continued writing before her sensei sees her not working. It was best to ignore it and focus on her work, especially since she has to prepare for upcoming tests.

"_Still, what's happening..?_" Yomi silently wondered.

Mato looked away from her work and stared at Yomi, noticing her slightly troubled expression. It was possible that she was feeling worried about Dead Master and what could be happening to her. Mato knew that none of her friends wants to forget something close to them, primarily Yomi. It's rough for other selves to carry the burden of all of their real selves guilt, sadness, and scars since it could cause a backlash like last time. Mato lowered her eyelids as the memories crept up, but pushed them back as she looked to her right, noticing something about her reflection.

"_Rock, what are you doing..?_" Mato asked.

Hearing no response, Mato asked again, "_Rock..?_"

[_I'm waiting..._]

"_For what..?_" Mato asked, arching an eyebrow.

[_For the eclipse to happen so I can rescue Dead Master..._]

Mato's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded, leaving B RS alone for the time being...

* * *

B RS was resting up against an upturned boulder, her eyes closed as she listened to everything around her. She overheard Dragon Slayer stating it would take some time before the eclipse occurs, but also stated that she estimates it to occur in about twenty to thirty minutes. She heard footsteps coming her way as well as something big being dragged along. Opening one of her eyes, B RS noticed STR right in front of her, her orange eyes staring at her. B RS nodded and closed her eye as STR moved the boulder she was dragging right next to the one B RS was resting up against and sat down.

STR pulled down her hood and sighed, "Is it alright if I talk?"

"Go ahead," B RS told her, "Just don't expect anything from me..."

"All of this seems weird, and not just Dragon Slayer or Dead Master's disappearance," STR started, "I just don't know what's going on anymore, since your death and rebirth or whatever you want to call it, it's like something big is unraveling and we're going to see what it is..."

"There's always something bigger..." B RS mumbled.

STR frowned, "That's not it... there's more to what we don't know and it seems like Dragon Slayer got the information to it; I know you feel different from all the other selves, and I feel like that too but..."

STR looked to her right and saw B RS staring at her, her onyx orbs showing understanding but also inquiry. It wasn't hard to know B RS felt the same way as STR, but whatever it is they need to know, Dragon Slayer is the only one with the information. B RS wasn't going to ask Dragon Slayer for it, especially since Dragon Slayer holding more information that just her existence is putting her on the deep end. STR raised her left Ogre Arm and flexed the fingers, feeling the mechanisms react to her nerves. B RS looked away and stared at the abyss for a bit before closing her eyes, wanting to feel a bit of peace before heading off when the eclipse occurs.

"Everything will show itself soon, just wait..." B RS mutter, to which STR nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Chariot was right beside Dragon Slayer, who was sitting on the edge of the abyss, checking the chain she brought with her to see if there was any broken links. Chariot just had the urge to push Dragon Slayer off from where she was sitting into the abyss, ending the strange other self's life now where she is. Chariot was about to move when she stopped herself, shaking her head as she pushed back the urge, recognizing the sensation to be like when B RS came back. It was as if her instincts just kicked into overdrive and activated the fight or flight response. Chariot looked away, but she could feel the small smile that was creeping up Dragon Slayer's lips.

"You could have just killed me, but you didn't," Dragon Slayer said, "Why?"

Chariot frowned, "You're just..."

"Different, unnatural, an Anomaly," Dragon Slayer finished for Chariot, causing her to turn around and stare at the older being, "I know all of this because it's natural for other selves to react like that, it shows a hint of humanity in them"

Dragon Slayer looked at Chariot, her smile gone, "We aren't that much different, but I won't consider us the next step of evolution as that's an excuse those who were already that way"

"There are beings like you that were already like that?" Chariot inquired.

Dragon Slayer frowned, "Only two, but I won't deny others coming in the future, but the chances will be slim"

"Just what exactly do you know about all this?" Chariot asked, her eyes narrowing.

Dragon Slayer said nothing, instead, she got up and looked up at the sky, watching the moon cover over half of the sun. Only several more minutes before the moon covered the sun completely, but there was only one question that remained unsolved. Dragon Slayer wasn't sure how long the eclipse will last, the timing is unlike that of the real world and that would cause a lot of problems if it finishes within a few minutes. Turning around, Dragon Slayer looked at STR, analyzing her Ogre Arms and calculating what can potentially happen. Nodding to herself, Dragon Slayer stretched out her back before cupping her mouth with one hand.

"STR, I required your help..!" Dragon Slayer called out.

STR looked up before getting up and walking over to Dragon Slayer, "What is it?"

"I need you to help me pull Dead Master and Maid Gunner up when they grab the chain," Dragon Slayer told her before looking at Chariot, "Chariot, I need you to watch the eclipse and alert us when it starts to end"

Chariot stared at her, "What about B RS?"

"She rather go inside and find out what's going on," Dragon Slayer said, "Though, I can figure out the rest of the reason, it's best I don't say it"

STR pulled up her hood, "How much longer?"

Dragon Slayer looked up at the sun, "Not long..."

* * *

Icicle moved her left arm in sync with her right arm moving the katana, swishing it around like a conductor in an orchestra. In tune with her movements, the black spires followed Dead Master and Maid Gunner, forcing them to defend themselves without a chance to attack. The machines came rushing towards them without stop, using the black spires for cover before firing fireballs at them. Maid Gunner landed on a black spire and shot at several fireballs, breaking them apart before she moved away from her position as the black spire continued its pursuit. As she dashed from a spire to another one, she aimed at the mechanical wolves who gave pursuit and fired at them with one hand, using the other to push-off a spire when she reaches it.

Dead Master, however, was mostly on the ground, slashing away at the wolves that came her way. Her green eyes looked through the area as she spun around on her heels, getting a full 360 degree view of the field. As she slashed apart a machine that tried to attack her from behind, she jumped to the closest spire and took a couple of steps before jumping off and dashing through the field of spires. As she jumped around, three mechanical wolves raced towards her, their eyes glowing as black smoke came out of their vents. Noticing they are trying to cover themselves, Dead Master hooked her scythe around a spire and rebounded to the field of smoke, ready to rip them apart.

As she went through the smokescreen, she couldn't feel their presence anywhere in there, "_What the..?_"

When the smokescreen cleared, Icicle appeared right before her, trying to strike Dead Master down with her katana. Dead Master raised her scythe in time, blocking the katana from killing her. They traded blows as they fell from the sky, trying to land a hit on each other as sparks flashed from their weapon's blades crossing against each other. Dead Master looked into Icicle's eyes, trying to analyze who she is and her aim, but all she could find was nothing within the red-orange eyes that were staring right back at her. Dead Master pulled away and landed on the ground, her eyes wide in shock as she saw Icicle jump in the air before reaching the top of a spire, without using anything as a platform.

"Who is she..?" Dead Master mutter to herself as she turned around, cutting one of the machines in half.

Maid Gunner hid behind one of the spires near Dead Master, making sure she didn't catch Icicle's attention, "This is not good, if this keeps up, we're going to be dead before we're rescued"

"I know, but we have to hold on," Dead Master stated.

Icicle watch Dead Master move about and attack the machines, making sure none of them reached the field and swarm the duo. Watching with calculating eyes, Icicle raised her left hand and summoned her giant black sword, flipping it until it was pointing down and dropping it. Dead Master and Maid Gunner watched the weapon impact the ground before the black spires started shifting, becoming nothing more than floating monoliths, leaving Dead Master and Maid Gunner out in the open. Performing another gesture, the mechanical wolves came out from the top and started rushing down the stadium to the field, prompting Dead Master and Maid Gunner dead in the center. Icicle pointed at them with her scythe as she sent a silent command to her machines, which caused them to charge at the surrounded duo while firing fireballs at them without any chance of stopping.

"Maid Gunner..!" Dead Master shouted.

Maid Gunner bent down while aiming with her sniper rifle, "You attack any that gets too close, I'll kill the ones that are at a distance"

Dead Master nodded before striking down one machine that launched itself into the air, preventing it from reaching them. Maid Gunner starting shooting down the machines one by one in rapid succession, rotating herself when she wanted to kill one that was coming from a different direction. Their movement wasn't far from other self capabilities, but ignoring a possible fate caught Icicle slightly off guard, though she won't show it. She watched her pets being ripped apart with no remorse, their parts flying all around the field. One of her machines decided to attack from the air, only to be blasted through the neck by Maid Gunner.

The head was flying toward Icicle, but she stabbed at it with her katana, "It seems this has gone on long enough..."

Letting the head slip off her katana, Icicle dropped down to the field, one knee bent as she locked herself in a running position. She waited, masking herself in the darkness as she watched her creations being destroyed, again and again. Gritting her teeth, Icicle dashed forward, after images from the darkness surrounding her making it seem like she was teleporting bit by bit. The distance between her and her target was closing, she could see them clearly with every step she took. Gripping her katana, the black wisps that was there returned, encircling along the length of the blade like a drill spinning.

Dead Master looked around the enemies, "They just won't stop..!"

"Then keep on attacking, we have to wait just a bit more," Maid Gunner told her.

"I don't think we can..." Dead Master mumbled.

She slashed as a mechanical wolf horizontally, ending its life but revealing Icicle heading their way, ready to attack again. Holding her ground, Dead Master prepared herself for what Icicle got planned, expecting another finishing blow to be the first thing she goes with. Holding her scythe in a defense position, with the blade slightly pointing down, Dead Master began to arc herself before attacking, encircling herself as Icicle reached her destination. However, Dead Master didn't expect Icicle to kick her scythe out of her hands, catching her off-balance as she tried to reorient herself. The moment she did, Icicle was too close to be avoided, and the black wisp-covered katana cracked her glasses in half.

And pierce through the bridge of her nose as well...

* * *

Mato heard the sound of a mechanical pencil dropping to the floor, causing her to lift up her head and look around. She noticed the pencil right next to Yomi's desk, who looked shock with her entire body rigid and her eyes wide. Mato's brain started connecting the dots and reacted quickly when Yomi fell from her seat, lying against the floor, comatose. Kagari and Yuu also react, getting to Yomi and checking to see what happened to her. Their sensei pushed himself through the small crowd of students, bending down to check on Yomi's condition. Mato looked to Kagari and Yuu, unspoken messages passing between them as their sensei got up, lifting Yomi.

"Alright, listen, I'll take Ms. Takanashi to the infirmary, all of you stay here," He told them.

Kagari sighed, "Wait, let me take her there..!"

"Yeah, I want to help too..!" Mato joined in.

Their sensei raised an eyebrow, "Eh, but you shouldn't..."

Kagari shook her head, "We'll make it up, just let us take her there, she's our friend"

While Kagari and Yuu were providing distraction, Yuu left the classroom and rushed towards the consolation room. Saya has to know what just happened since she's in this as much as the rest of them were. Meanwhile, Mato and Kagari managed to convince their sensei after much pestering, even though it was for a good cause. Hurrying through the halls, they rushed towards the infirmary, making sure that no one notices them and asks what they are doing. The last thing they want is to waste any valuable time.

Reaching the infirmary, they knocked but wound up getting no response. Opening the door, they walked inside and placed Yomi on one of the beds, overlooking her as thoughts rushed through their head. Something must have happened in the Otherworld, otherwise, Yomi would still be doing her work and finishing up the school day before going home. Mato looked away from Yomi's hollow eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to recompose herself. Nothing right is happening and when it does, something bad always has to happen.

"Damn it, when I find out who did this..!" Kagari growled.

Mato looked at her before looking away, "Ugh, I just wish this didn't happen, but even then, it'll just happen"

"Well, what are we gonna do about this?" Kagari asked.

Mato looked at Yomi before looking at Kagari, an idea blooming in her head, one she was bound to hate a bit...

* * *

"Alright, it's time!" Dragon Slayer shouted.

B RS opened her eyes and summoned her ax, getting up from the ground as she looked up at the sky, watching the moon fully cover the sun. The ring of the abyss started cracking, the ground, splitting as electrical sparks appeared forcing Dragon Slayer and Chariot to move away from there. An image appeared where the abyss was, now a portal to where Dead Master and Maid Gunner are at. Dragon Slayer tossed one side of the chain down into the portal, the long length stretching a fair distance while tossing the other end to STR, both of them gripping it tightly. B RS dashed from where she was, running at full speed before launching herself at the edge and falling into the portal and out into a world full of rocks and magma.

Meanwhile, Maid Gunner hit Icicle with her sniper rifle, causing the katana to move out of Dead Master's head before it even burrowed further and impact her brain. Dead Master fell to the ground, forcing Maid Gunner to fend off all the machines that were coming towards them, blasting them away with pinpoint accuracy. Icicle avoided the beams before dashing forward, hellbent on removing Maid Gunner's head, but stopped herself when she noticed the figure that was falling from the sky. B RS flipped mid-air before crushing one of the machines, smashing another one with her ax and kicking a third, caving its head in. B RS dashed forward and attacked any machine that stood in her way, her black eyes glowing as her destructive power started flowing bit by bit, destroying more enemies every time she attacked.

"Looks like I'm not alone in this..." Maid Gunner noted as she kicked Icicle in the gut, sending her far.

Maid Gunner bent down and started sniping, supporting B RS as the white-haired girl rushed around the field and ripped apart the machines without worry. Icicle got up slowly, her eyes trailing B RS's movements as her creations got ripped apart, more easily than before. Her hair ragged, Icicle frowned as she saw the remaining machines fall prey to B RS and Maid Gunner's onslaught. B RS looked at Maid Gunner before looking down, noticing the comatose Dead Master. Rushing up to them, B RS realized that Dead Master's glasses broke and her scythe stuck in the ground not far from where they were.

"Are you Maid Gunner?" B RS inquired.

Maid Gunner looked at her, "I suppose you already know my mistress, where is the chain..?"

B RS pointed with her ax towards the end of the stadium, which was also a dead-end. Nodding, Maid Gunner hefted Dead Master over one shoulder while gripping her sniper rifle with her other hand. Dead Master groaned slightly, indicating that she was still alive, which eased B RS a bit as she turned to face Icicle. Icicle gripped her katana and took a couple of steps forward before dashing towards B RS. B RS gripped her ax and timed her attack, knocking Icicle's katana away with her ax.

Backing away a bit, Icicle narrowed her eyes, "Black Rock Shooter..."

"So you know me," B RS said, ready to attack again, "How?"

"I observe, just like that unusual witch and balance keeper," Icicle stated, "But I rather do that through one of my puppet's eyes..."

Placing one of her hands behind her back, Icicle started wiggling her fingers, causing the floating monoliths to vibrate, ripples running across the surface as black spires came out and tried to pierce B RS. B RS jumped up and used the spires as platforms, jumping back as she watch Icicle get on top of one, bringing her katana back to her. Icicle's eyes glowed before she sent a giant ice spear towards B RS, causing the girl to move to the side and stab her ax into it. B RS dropped down to the ground, steadying herself as she tried to remove the feeling that was surrounding her. She could feel the hollowness inside the attack and now that she thought about it, she could feel it come from Icicle as well.

"_Great, I'm definitively not facing a normal other self_," B RS noted, "_But no matter what, I need to keep her busy..._"

[_Don't worry, we got this..!_]

B RS's eyes widened, "_Mato, what are you doing..?_"

[_I asked Kagari to knock me out so I could help you, it took some time but I managed..._]

B RS was about to say something, but stopped herself as a thought formed in her head. When she tried to use her power fully, it tends to recoil at her, but when she's linked up with Mato, she manages to remain stable and not suffer any side effect. Relaying this back to Mato, B RS suggested the idea, figuring that was the only was she could manage everything. Looking to the side, she noticed Maid Gunner running through the top of the stadium, shooting down anything that stood in her way as she kept Dead Master at bay around her shoulder. Getting up, B RS took a deep breath before igniting her flame, watching Icicle as she made her way towards her.

"_Mato..!_" B RS alerted.

[_Ready..!_]

The phantom blade surrounded the ax again, and B RS gripped it with both hands, arching the blade upwards. Icicle was getting close to B RS, only a couple more meters before Icicle aims for a killing blow. B RS brought her ax down, forcing all the power to slash through the field and rip through Icicle, severing her right arm. Gripping where her arm joined together with her body, Icicle glared at B RS, who was jumping up the stands and to the top of the stadium. B RS figured with Icicle's arm incapacitated and Mato helping her out with the situation, it would be easy to escape the area without having to worry.

Icicle glared as she gestured with her left hand, summoning her giant skeleton beasts from the lava. Maid Gunner noticed this and stopped herself, watching the creature smash apart a part of the stadium. Maid Gunner turned towards the creature and jumped from where she was, landing on the arm that was reaching for her. Shooting the other arm, Maid Gunner rushed along the arm's length before shooting at the head several times and pushing herself off the body. She reached for the chain and grabbed a hold of it, making sure she was secured tightly as it started to pull up.

Meanwhile, B RS raced along the top, fending off the creatures that Icicle was summoning so she could reach the chain. Knocking the skeletons aside with all the strength she could muster, B RS raced towards the chain. Jumping off, she reached for the chain, reaching out for it. Before she could, One of the skeletons grabbed her leg and tried to pull her down, but Maid Gunner shot at it with her free hand, quickly hoisting it so she could hold Dead Master. B RS grabbed what remained of the chain and watched Icicle glaring at them as the stadium started to fill with magma, covering everything but Icicle, who disappeared.

There was a sudden yank, which forced them all up to the air. B RS slipped from the chain and flew back a couple of feet while Maid Gunner and Dead Master landed on the ground. Using her ax, she hit the ground and started slipping a bit into the abyss, managing to stop herself from falling. Looking up, the moon passed the sun and started to disappear from clear sight. B RS sighed and started to climb up, ignoring her chance of falling into the abyss.

"_Mato, it's best that you go back now..._" B RS told her.

[_Hai, and thanks; it looks like Dead Master is fine so I guess it wasn't serious..._]

B RS felt Mato disappear and chuckled a bit, "Yeah..."

Dragon Slayer walked up to the edge and looked down at B RS, "It seems like you made it in the nick of time..."

B RS frowned, not wanting to deal with Dragon Slayer, "Just help me up..."

"I don't think you understand what this place is, nor what it leads to," Dragon Slayer told her, holding her sword, "Everything has an end, even an abyss; what you'll find will decide your next course of action"

Dragon Slayer took a couple of steps back before stabbing at the ground, cracks forming all around as she focused her power to do what she wanted. B RS noticed the cracks, looking both sides before looking up in horror. The wall fell apart, causing B RS to separate from the only thing that could help her up to ground. Dragon Slayer watched B RS falling with her ax and the falling boulders, smirking at what she had to do and the result of it. She felt Chariot charged towards her and turned around, grabbing her arm and knocking her aside, keeping her eyes trained at her.

"Geez, and you would think that a simple demonstration of my power showed you what I'm made of," Dragon Slayer told her.

Chariot growled, "Why did you do that?!"

"Don't worry, she won't die, it'll take a lot more than that to kill her..." Dragon Slayer stated.

"I can see why B RS is apprehensive of you," STR said, "You won't hesitate to back-stab anyone if it suits your own means..."

"I don't think you understand what I-" Dragon Slayer started before she a shriek caught her off guard.

Looking towards Maid Gunner and Dead Master, her noticed the green-eyed other self was staring at her hands in horror before looking around. Dragon Slayer took a closer look and watched Dead Master's behavior, noting how unusual it was. Observing has its advantages, and watching over other selves connected to B RS helps her learn about her. Right now, it looked like she's confused, terrified, and acting like she didn't even belong here. A small smirk graced Dragon Slayer's lips as she walked towards Dead Master, stopping her and staring into her eyes.

"My my, such an unusual reaction, and seeing without your glasses is something I didn't expect," Dragon Slayer said, picking up information from the frightened other self, "Isn't that right..?"

* * *

Yomi groaned as she blinked, her eyes watered and blurred. She could hear faint voices coming around her, but she couldn't make out who it is. Blinking some more, she was able to clear up some of the blurriness, but the rest was coming from something. Getting up slowly she ran a hand through her face, stopping at the bridge of her nose. On the other side of things, Mato, Kagari, Yuu, and Saya were watching Yomi move about and talked quietly, not realizing what was going on. Mato broke off from the discussion and walked up to Yomi, shaking her a bit to alert her.

"Yomi, are you okay?" Mato asked, "That was some scare you gave us back there..."

Kagari nodded, "I was worried something happened; that Dead Master got killed..!"

"Yomi, if you can hear us, please let us know," Saya told her softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

There was no response, Yomi just kept on staring at Mato, trying to figuring out what was going on. There was no words being tossed around, but it certainly not like Yomi to be so quiet. Mato was about to ask her if she was alright when Yomi touched her uneven twin-tails, examining them with her hands. Yomi could make out some blue, just slightly below what she believed was black hair. Her eyes widened as she straightened up and leaned towards Mato causing the petite girl to back up a couple of steps.

"B RS?" Yomi asked.

Mato's eyes widened in shock, "What, Yomi?!"

That shout caused Yomi to regain her bearings and realized where the blurriness was coming from, reaching up for her glasses. She pulled them off and could see clearly, her green eyes able to see everyone's faces clearly. She looked back at Mato and her eyes widened, cupping her mouth in surprised. She then pulled her hand away from her mouth and stared at it before pulling up her other hand. Everyone was staring at her as if she wasn't herself, as if she just suffered amnesia and doesn't know who she is.

Mato's thought process cycled back to what Yomi said to her, which caused her to stare at her, "Yomi?"

This caught the girl attention and have her stare at Mato, "I'm not Yomi..."

Yuu's eyes widened as she pieced together the clues and Saya pulled back; Mato analyzed "Yomi" and sighed, "You're Dead Master, aren't you..?"

Silence encompassed the infirmary, none of them saying a single word at what they just learned.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I'm late, but I was enjoying some things from Black Friday. Plus, I was thinking of a way to get this chapter rolling than what I started out with. This is a lot better than what I had before, even though it wasn't much. Plus, if you didn't figure out it was Icicle from the start of Dead Master's problems, then you can't pick up context clues. Also, StarCaptain, last chapter featured Bone Sprout, check the wiki for the character. I don't need to explain much but this is probably the halfway point for this story, so new OP and ED:

OP - Forget Me Not by Winnie

ED - A.O.S.A by Supercar

If you got any questions, PM me, I won't bite. Please review and I'll see you all later.


	14. Intertwined Existence

**Author's Note**: Again, read bottom AN.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

"Isn't that right... Takanashi Yomi?" Dragon Slayer finished, a devil-like smirk stretching across her face.

Yomi looked up at Dragon Slayer, backing away slowly as fear struck her on the inside, the truth behind where she is now coming at her like a bullet train. The last thing she could remember was being in class, taking notes before everything just went blurry and spinning around her. After that, everything just seemed like swirls of black and green, dimmed and reacting like a turbulence all around her. Yomi didn't know when she was coming to, it was happening too fast for her to comprehend, but when she regained her bearing and raked her hand through her hair, that was when everything just went downhill. Yomi kept on backing away, but Dragon Slayer stopped her by grabbing her leg and pulling her back, preventing her from getting away.

"Oh, I don't think so," Dragon Slayer told her, "It appears there are some 'flaws' in you that needs corrections, primarily your reaction to 'us'"

Yomi tried her best to glare at Dragon Slayer, "Let go... leave me alone..!"

"Sorry, but I'm not the one to pass on an opportunity when it shows itself," Dragon Slayer stated.

Yomi still had her eyes locked on Dragon Slayer, but trailed them away as she noticed Chariot rushing towards them, ready to decapitate the amber-eyed other self. Dragon Slayer didn't turn her body or her head when she stopped Chariot's attack, her gauntlet covered hand gripping the sword behind her. Using a small amount of her strength, Dragon Slayer tossed Chariot overhead, sending her next to STR, who was ready to fight. Stepping away from Yomi, Dragon Slayer pulled out her sword and pointed at the duo, Maid Gunner also taking heed and aiming her sniper rifle at them as well. The air around them became heavy, laced with complete murderous intent as they stared at each other; Yomi, however, appeared scared and lost while looking at the scene right before her.

"It's not surprising you would act this protectively of Yomi, since your real self has the nature of a knight protecting its queen," Dragon Slayer stated, a mocking tone laced in her statement.

Chariot narrowed her eyes, "You're nothing more than a person who joins whichever side benefits her needs..!"

STR's Ogre Arms cocked themselves, ready to fire at any given moment, "I have to agree, whose side are you on?"

"My mistress only supports herself, everyone else is just expandable," Maid Gunner told them.

"My my, can't I even speak for myself in this situation..?" Dragon Slayer joked, chuckling slightly before tightening her grip on her sword, "Though I admit I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person, I will say Yomi will benefit from being with me instead of you two, so-"

Dragon Slayer disappeared in a split second, causing Chariot to look around for her, her sense of danger wrapping itself around her mind. Without any warning, a kick struck her spine and sent her flying towards Maid Gunner, who fired at Chariot in rapid succession. Forcibly rotating her body to the side, Chariot avoided being hit and rolled along the ground, trying to stop herself from moving away from the fight. Maid Gunner grunted before she started firing at STR, causing some separation between her and Dragon Slayer, who is grinning at the thrill of the battle. Dragon Slayer dashed forward and brought her sword down on STR, who shielded herself from the attack and glared at Dragon Slayer, who was grinning even more.

"Stand aside, or I'll make sure your real selves lose what's important to them..!" Dragon Slayer finished.

STR pushed her away and was about to shoot at her when Yomi got in between them, "Yomi, move!"

Yomi shook her head, which caused STR to get a bit agitated, "She threatened to kill us, just to make Yuu and Kagari suffer; move!"

Yomi turned around and looked at Dragon Slayer, "I... I'll go with you, just don't kill- hurt them..."

STR's eyes widened in shock the moment she heard Yomi say that, thinking that Yomi is insane to go with someone who back-stabbed B RS. Chariot looked up and stared at Yomi while Maid Gunner lowered her sniper rifle, but kept a firm grip on it as well as keeping her finger on the trigger. Dragon Slayer dropped her grin as she was straightening herself out, changing it back to her regular smirk as she stared at Yomi. Even if she was in Dead Master's body, she's still afraid of being in the Otherworld and the aura around her proved it. Dragon Slayer took a couple of precautionary steps - if Yomi backed away as well - then kept walking up towards her, a reassuring smile now gracing her lips.

"Good, I would hate to kill them, it just wouldn't put me in B RS's graces," Dragon Slayer told her, stopping just a couple of feet away from Yomi, "But, I can't take any chances..."

Dragon Slayer moved quickly and circled around Yomi before striking her at the back on her head, knocking her out instantly before anyone could even react. Dragon Slayer hoisted Yomi over her shoulder before dashing to the side, avoiding STR coming down on her, her Ogre Arms causing craters to appear on the ground. Jumping over STR, Dragon Slayer made her way towards Maid Gunner while dodging any bullets that came towards her specifically. STR was trying her best to avoid hitting Yomi, but nothing will happen if it continues like this, with Dragon Slayer taking advantage of everything coming towards her. Turning her head so she was looking forward, Dragon Slayer slid on her back against the ground, narrowly avoiding Chariot's sword making contact with her head.

Getting up, Dragon Slayer looked back at the two girls, "A shame both of you couldn't coordinate a perfect strategy to use against me, since that's what you would need to beat me"

"Give Yomi back," STR told her, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Hmm..." Dragon Slayer hummed, pretending to think about what STR just said, "How about this, Maid Gunner, fire..!"

Without uttering any acknowledgment, Maid Gunner starting shooting the ground around Chariot and STR, causing dust and debris to rise in the air. In a matter of seconds, Chariot and STR couldn't look around them as a thick cloud of dust surrounded them. Using her Ogre Arms, STR waved the cloud away from them, squinting as she did so to prevent the dust from getting into her eyes. After the dust cleared away, they noticed they were the only ones still in the area. Chariot narrowed her eyes as she headed up to STR, who was looking around for anything that they could use as a hint as to where Dragon Slayer and Maid Gunner went.

"Which way?" Chariot inquired.

STR looked around before pointed northeast, "There, I can feel something... it's unusual for other selves, so that's probably Dragon Slayer"

"Then we have to hurry, who knows what Dragon Slayer is planning," Chariot said, dashing off with STR right behind her.

Meanwhile, Dragon Slayer was dashing through the deserted lands, Maid Gunner covering her from behind as she looked over the area. She couldn't help but think of a time when there was more to the Otherworld, when there was locations that housed other selves. She wasn't sure if the amount of other selves were decreasing or not, but it truly troubled her to a degree. Hearing a sort, low groan coming from Yomi, Dragon Slayer tightened her grip as she narrowed her eyes, many thinks swimming through her head. Maid Gunner took a glance back to check on Dragon Slayer before looked in front of her, trying to gauge how much distance was already covered and how far Chariot and STR were.

"Maid Gunner, we can't continue like this," Dragon Slayer told her, "I'll open up a rift set for my workshop, that way we'll lose them"

Maid Gunner nodded, "I understand"

Using her free hand, she snapped her fingers, causing a amber-colored rift to appear, entering it along with Maid Gunner before it closed.

* * *

Saya took a sip from her cup as she analyzed Dead Master, who was looking down at her folded hands, deep in thought. Saya couldn't think of a reason Yomi and Dead Master would swap places, it didn't make any sense. Yuu swapped places with STR because she couldn't stand the pain in the real world, but Yomi is a different case. Something must have happened for them to switch places, and Saya would be damned to let this pass by her. Saya was about to ask Dead Master a question, but Dead Master started speaking before she could question the other self.

"I..." Dead Master started, "I can't say anything about how all of you feel, but I believe I feel the same way..."

Mato looked at Dead Master, "Uh... well..."

"We can figure, but I think what we want to know is how this happened?" Kagari inquired, unnerving Saya a bit.

Dead Master didn't say anything, just kept on looking at her hands - or rather, Yomi's hands. It was hard to describe the physical sensation she was feeling; in her own body, her hands were nothing more than claws, appearing smooth despite the rough texture. Yomi's hands were different, they felt soft, completely smooth, and worm. Looking up, she noticed the four pair of eyes staring at her, waiting for her to explain what happened. Separating her hands, she looked at them, her green eyes glowing slightly before dulling.

"I woke up in an area somewhere in the Otherworld, an area that I had never seen before," Dead Master told them, "It was an area that is best described as hell, but it was there that I allied with an other self, Maid Gunner..."

Mato snapped the fingers, "Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about..!"

"Mato, you can explain that later," Saya told her before looking back at Dead Master, "Go on"

"We traveled through the area, fighting off enemies before we reached the center of the area," Dead Master said, her eyes narrowing, "There was a stadium with an other self there, one that was truly unnatural..."

Saya arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I don't know her by name, she didn't state it," Dead Master informed Saya, "But... her powers were something I couldn't comprehend, it was as if she controlled _everything_ and _nothing_"

Saya nodded before rolling her hand, telling Dead Master to continue, "It was a tedious fight, and it seemed like Maid Gunner and I were going to win, but she blindsided me by stabbing her katana into the bridge of my nose"

"And..?" Saya pressed.

Dead Master looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything past that..."

Saya brought her hands to her face before raking her hair, trying to process all the information she gained throughout the entire time Dead master was here. As she was doing this, Mato looked around the room, feeling the tension that was surrounding her. They're worried about Yomi, she never experienced the Otherworld like they did, which is problematic if she found herself in a troublesome situation. Building up some courage, Mato took steps towards Dead Master, who seemed lost in her thoughts. Now isn't the time to worry and over-think about things, Yomi and Dead Master need to get back to their own bodies, so the best thing to do is act now.

Mato placed a hand on Dead Master's shoulder, surprising her, "Don't worry, you'll be back in you body in no time, trust me..!"

"One problem though," Saya told Mato, "There's no exact method to fixing this other than linking up with your other self, and it might be difficult for Dead Master who doesn't have enough knowledge in doing that"

Yuu looked at Saya, "I could probably tell her what to do..."

"Instructions on how to do something is different to actually doing it," Saya rebuked before she started thinking, "Though, she can have someone watch over her, for when something goes wrong"

When Saya made that comment, Mato and Kagari looked at each other for a moment, their minds too synchronized for anyone in the room to figure out. The remaining occupants in the room looked at the two of them, wondering what was running through their silent conversation. Kagari broke the silence by heaving a heavy sigh of irritation, dumbfounding everyone but Mato, who seemed a bit happy than what the mood suggests. Saya took another sip from her cup, making sure it was already down her throat before caught their attention, snapping her fingers a few times. Mato looked at Saya and laughed sheepishly, eliciting a frown from Saya who wasn't in the mood for trivial things.

"Sorry, but it's obvious one of us was going to watch over her," Mato told her while adverting her eyes, "It was just a silence debate, so we can figure out who was going to watch over Dead Master"

Saya pinched the bridge of her nose, "Do I even want to know who is taking Dead Master?"

Mato laughed sheepishly again, giving Saya and Yuu a very big clue about who was taking Dead Master. Kagari glared at Mato before looking away, thinking about how she made the foolish decision to let Mato watch over Dead Master. Saya and Yuu watch Kagari berate herself before looking at Mato and a confused Dead Master, wondering what exactly is going on that they don't know. Actually, they knew what was going on, it was just the mood didn't exactly match up with what happen in the past few minutes. Saya raked her hair with her hand, an exasperated expression upon her face as she and Yuu watch Mato interact with Dead Master.

"Somehow, we'll never get a break, I just know it," Saya stated.

Yuu chuckled nervously, "Well... what was your first guess..?"

* * *

Yomi moaned as her eyes fluttered open, taking in the room she was in slowly before she started to remember what happened to her. Getting up from the bed, she reached for the door and exited the room, only to walk into an open hall with pillars lined up on the side. A large red carpet was on the floor, covering most of the checkerboard tiles. Yomi walked slowly through the open hall, paranoia running through her as her head snapped side to side, checking to see who was around or if something was creeping up on her. As she walked, a figure appeared from the one of the pillars, leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"Trying to find a way out, even without a guide or anything to protect you?"

Yomi looked back and her eyes widened as she stared at Dragon Slayer, "Wh... where am I?"

"My home, which was specifically designed to confuse people and make them go in circles," Dragon Slayer told Yomi, "Provided I use my magic to cause the effects"

Yomi stepped backwards as Dragon Slayer neared her, a friendly smile upon the other self's face. There was something about her that didn't make sense; Yomi didn't know, but that's because she never met Dragon Slayer before until now. Her amber eyes played with the various emotions in people, but only uses one when she's addressing someone or is dealing with something. It's completely discouraging and scary how she is able to do that, which is why Yomi is afraid. Dragon Slayer was picking her apart, and the more they locked eyes with each other, the more time Dragon Slayer is able to find weaknesses to exploit.

"It's rather distasteful to fear other selves after all that happened several months ago," Dragon Slayer told her, the smile still in place.

Yomi stopped backing away, "You know?"

"The stars in the sky never lie, whether they show or not," Dragon Slayer stated, "I was among those stars, and I didn't lie..."

"I... I only heard about it from Mato when she was explaining..." Yomi started before going quiet.

Dragon Slayer arched an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean the truth leaking out to you all from Kuroi Mato, Koutari Yuu, and Irino Saya that happened a few months ago?"

Yomi bit back a gasp as Dragon Slayer chuckled, "Child, nothing escapes an observer when they look for everything on one topic; picking apart your memories while you were unconscious was quite fun..!"

"You..." Yomi mumbled, various emotions flowing through her.

"Violation someone or something is natural in existence, it's one of the things that make humans who they are," Dragon Slayer stated, "Does this response irk you, or is it reasonable enough for you to understand?"

"_Irk?!_" Yomi thought.

The emotions running through Yomi were now rampant at Dragon Slayer's response, not because of the fact she given, but that she's aware of Yomi being angry. That was the emotion that Yomi felt all throughout her body, anger for the woman who stood right in front of her. She wanted to lash out, the foreign body capitalizing on the urge to rip Dragon Slayer apart. It was like she was riding on a roller-coaster that just kept on going down, everything that normally appears on one just connected to the downwards track. She was feeling all that, and dragon Slayer just kept on smiling at her, as if her emotions didn't mean a single damn thing to her.

So why is it she can't lash out?

Her urges couldn't match the unusual aura that radiated from Dragon Slayer, which just made her anger seem only like an ant in a city. Yomi didn't have anything that could match her, no strength, no power, nothing that is worthwhile. She was on a completely different level, and the way she handled Chariot and STR was some proof of what she was capable of doing. Dragon Slayer raised her hand and Yomi prepared herself for the worst, but instead, Dragon Slayer just snapped her fingers. A black scythe appeared in her hand, twirled around with complete precession and focus before the base of the scythe touched the floor.

"Dead Scythe; it's a unique weapon in term of design and the green undertones adds an... esthetic taste," Dragon Slayer noted absent-mindedly, "Though, through its use, the amount of cuts made from this was less than I expected; that might have been from you restricting your own freedom, and Dead Master being nothing more than a hollowed out matryoshka doll"

Yomi trembled, wondering what going to happen to her now that Dragon Slayer has the scythe in her hands. The tone in her voice indicated many things but never gave a clue about which one it was. There was amusement, scolding, and general questioning in Dragon Slayer's voice as she spoke to Yomi, like she was just an intriguing subject. Yomi stopped trembling and just stared at the red carpet, wondering if the color was nothing more than just red. Dragon Slayer smiled and walked up to Yomi with Dead Scythe in her hands, just stopping a few feet from her.

Dragon Slayer lifted the scythe and handed it to Yomi, "I sharpened it and made sure it's prepped for anything when you leave, you may never know what's out there in the Othe-"

Dragon Slayer wasn't able to finish her sentence, since there was no head where her body was. Yomi took the scythe and just let her anger flow, causing her to slice off Dragon Slayer's head from her body, which just crumpled to the floor. Yomi just stared at the body before reality sunk in and she backed away from the corpse, fear flowing through her like a tidal back the scream that was about to come up her throat, she turned around and ran, not noticing she just phased out from the hall into an unknown forest. Footsteps came down the hall to the corpse, footsteps that belonged to a living Dragon Slayer, who held a book in her hands.

"To break a durable mirror, you must hit it repeatedly," Dragon Slayer said aloud, "So the first crack can appear"

Underworld Vulcan came up to Dragon Slayer, examining the corpse, "Mistress, it has been a while since you used a hollow body for interaction, why did you use it now?"

"I rather not die just yet, I'd rather wait for my death to happen if someone has the power to kill me," Dragon Slayer commented, "This doll's use was for me to make a crack in the mirror known as 'Takanashi Yomi', so the image of her as she is now doesn't appear"

"I see..." Underworld Vulcan responded, hearing Dragon Slayer close her book.

"Come on, that girl doesn't know what lies out there and in the way she is, she'll die and Dead Master remains in Yomi's body forever," Dragon Slayer stated, "This would be a case where nothing's fixed; best to keep a close eye on someone emotionally unstable"

Meanwhile, Dead Master ran through the forest, passing through the area without looking back or thinking twice. She started slowing down when she reached a clearing, falling to the ground as hot tears poured from her eyes like the falling rain. Her fear shifted from Dragon Slayer to herself after she killed the other self, letting her anger take over in that moment. She never snapped like that before and the amount of grief fill her up was unbearable. Wiping the tears away, Yomi picked herself up from the ground and looked around, trying to see if there was a way out of the forest.

"Where do I go now?" Yomi mumbled to herself, tightening her grip on the scythe.

As Yomi looked around, she heard a low growl come from within the trees, the growl becoming louder and louder. She walked towards the center of the clearing, her eyes darting at every direction, trying to find where the sound is coming from. Yomi stopped turning when she saw trees falling and looked there while backing away slowly. More trees fell as a massive creature appeared from it; at least two stories tall, with a build compared to a bear, black scales encircling its body, and a head that somewhat resembled an armored tiger. An unnatural chimera, one not connected to the myth, but the Otherworld as a paranormal beast constructed from whatever structure it so chooses.

Its eyes laid on Yomi as it opened its mouth, revealing disposition, jagged teeth...

* * *

Dead Master entered Mato's bedroom and looked around, noting how basic the room looked like. Dead Master wasn't sure what to make of the real world; the differences between it and the Otherworld was something she expected, but she didn't expect peace as a part of it. Mato closed the door behind them before making her way to her bookshelf, pulling out a couple of books and laying them on the small table. Dead Master walked up to the bed and sat down, looking at the books that were laid out, examining the covers of each one. Books weren't that common in the Otherworld, only spell-casters or other selves who lived for a long time have them, but the books would either be worn out or have some pages ripped from them.

Dead Master placed two fingers on one of the books and felt the cover, "This..."

"I like reading, there's just so much you can imagine from them," Mato told Dead Master.

"_Like the real world..._" Dead Master thought.

In the time Dead Master was in the real world, there were many things that she just couldn't comprehend. The people, the buildings, machinery, everything just seemed unusual to her that she wasn't sure what to make of it. Mato, Kagari, and Yuu helped her out throughout the rest of the school day, before Mato took her to her house. Just looking all around her, seeing the many things that the real world has, she felt lost and yet, Mato just explained it to her like it was nothing. Dead Master moved her hand away from the book and looked at the other one, the one with a tiny bird flying with a rainbow in the background.

Dead Master picked it up and opened the book, "What is this?"

"Ah, it's my favorite book, I would just read it again and again," Mato commented as dead Master read the book, "It's amazing, even though it has a sad ending..."

Dead Master flipped through the book until she reached the end of the book, looking at the page of the tiny bird with its wings black, lying down on its side. Just looking at the bird and how it laid on its side, Dead Master couldn't help but think something happened to it. Looking back at the previous pages and examining the color of its wings, it started to come together. Going back to the last page, she couldn't help but feel sad for the tiny bird. Mato looked at Dead Master and noticed her eyes are watering, but no tears were trailing down her face.

"I'm sorry, it truly was a sad ending," Dead Master said as she handed Mato the book.

Mato looked down a bit, frowning before she looked up at Dead Master, a small smile forming, "Well... I wrote different endings since I didn't like the ending either..."

"I'm guessing yours would be cheerful, correct?" Dead Master questioned.

"Yeah," Mato said, "Though, I did that when Rock was fighting against... well, you"

Dead Master looked down at the floor, "Oh, I see..."

"I just wrote down ending that any girl would dream about," Mato said, staring at her ceiling, "Grades, marriage, stuff like that, but..."

"It's nice to have dreams like that, in the Otherworld, dreams are impossible," Dead Master said, causing Mato to look at her, "We fight for our survival, but also for the reason we are here, existing"

Mato nodded, "I know, Rock just wanted to make people happy, but it just caused the opposite effect..."

"There were many factors, don't single her out," Dead Master told her as a thought popped into her head, "Now that I think of it, the ending for the book and you writing your own endings... it seems like what happened to B RS"

Mato's eyes widened slightly, thinking about what Dead Master just said right out of the blue. Thinking over what happened several months ago and what's been happening now, there was no way she made that connection while she was sad. While Mato was adjusting herself to what she learned, Dead Master was thinking about how all this seemed to connect. At first, she wondered if Mato has an unnatural gift for premonitions, but thought about it and realized it's not possible at all. Even so, this made Dead Master think about possible futures, and if there's anything she knows about it, it's that the future is never set in stone, and neither is the end.

"Mato, if you could, can you write a story?" Dead Master asked her.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Mato questioned.

"The connection between the two events was something I didn't expect to discover, but maybe that means something," Dead Master told her, "Write your own story, with your own ending, because all that's been happening is the story that you started, and someone needs to create the end when the story reaches that point"

Figuring out what Dead Master was telling her to do, Mato nodded, "Y-yeah, count on it..!"

Dead Master wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she did feel her lips curl slightly upwards, "Thank you; I think we should start fixing my problem now"

Mato got caught off-guard by Dead Master smiling, not expecting her to smile at all, but snapped back to reality and laid Dead Master down on her bed. Mato didn't have much experience in how to connect with an other self, since the times it happened was either due to an outside force or emotional disturbance. Even so, Mato has a feeling that whatever an other self can do to speak with their real self, the same thing can happen with transferring bodies. Dead Master looked at Mato as she relaxed herself, ready to link up with her body and help Yomi out. Mato looked at Dead Master and grinned, confident that everything will be alright, and Dead Master took the grin with reassurance.

"I'm not a complete expert but I do know this," Mato told her, "Focus on Yomi as you fall asleep, try to find that connection between you two and grab it"

"I see, wish me well," Dead Master said.

"Good luck, Dead Master..!" Mato told her.

Dead Master nodded and closed her eyes, sleep slowly coming to her as a sensation enveloped her before pulling her down...

* * *

The chimera roared loudly as it tossed Yomi to the ground, making her body hit it hard as well as breaking a few bones. She was sure that if she was in her original body, she would already be dead, with the chimera ripping her apart and eating her carcass. Opening her eyes, Yomi noticed the creature was holding a huge boulder and it was hovering right above her, big enough to have her within its shadow. The beast released the boulder as Yomi got up and started running, narrowly escaping her death as she ran far away from the creature, heading back into the forest. The creature got on all fours and started chasing Yomi, who was deep in the forest, hiding within a bunch of trees.

Dragon Slayer looked down from a top of a tree, "Well, this isn't getting us anywhere..."

Underworld Vulcan jumped to a tree close to Dragon Slayer, "It seems you'll need to intervene, mistress"

"No, it's best that I wait, you may never know," Dragon Slayer told her, "Besides, it wouldn't be helpful for Yomi if I intervene"

Underworld Vulcan looked back to the forest, watching the creature demolish anything in its was as it relentlessly searched for Yomi, its hunger insatiable. It sniffed around, trying to pick up on Yomi's scent and follow it back to where she is hiding. The chimera growled as it prowled through the forest slowly, looking back and forth as it trailed the scent. Yomi could hear it getting closer to her, each step makes a sound as well as a slight vibration on the ground, startling her a bit. The fear caught up to her, causing Yomi to get up and run from where she was, inevitably alerting the chimera of her location and which direction she was running towards.

Right behind her, Yomi could hear the chimera rush through the forest, pushing against the trees and snapping them from where they stood. The tremors with its footsteps and the trees hitting the grounds felt like tiny earthquakes, the vibrations causing Yomi to nearly trip as she ran a few times, each times she had to stop to regain her center of balance. The chimera ripped a tree from its roots and tossed it at the green-eyed girl, who dived down to the ground to avoid getting crushed by the giant wooden plant. Getting up, Yomi noticed how close the chimera was from her position and the tree that it tossed blocking possible routes for her to take, which meant she has no time left to escape. Staring at the beast as it reached her, Yomi tightened her grip on the scythe and tried her best to glare at the creature, which failed when it just roared right in front of her face.

"I don't think so, mutt..!" A voice ranged up above them.

Yomi looked up and watched two figures drop from the tree-tops, hitting the chimera and forcing it back several meters from where Yomi was at. Blinking a bit, she couldn't help but stare at STR and Chariot as they kept glaring at the creature right before them, trying to figure out why it was going after Yomi. Their first thought was that Dragon Slayer sent it after her, trying to get some information or something, but thought again as it doesn't exactly seem like something that the amber-eyed witch would do. The chimera growled before rushing towards the two other selves that's in front of its prey, hellbent on devouring the two that decided to intervene during its hunt for food. Chariot and STR moved to the side as the chimera rushed by; STR using her Ogre Arms to grab the creature by its leg and smack it around before tossing it away.

"I won't let you harm Yomi," STR told the chimera as it got back up, "I intend to get her back to the real world, in her own body and I'll smack around anyone who gets in our way..!"

Yomi took a couple of steps back as massive amounts of shock and relief resonated throughout her body, thankful that Chariot and STR managed to find her in the forest. As she took another step back, Yomi felt a tugging sensation as time just seemed to slow down for her, everything spinning, twisting, and becoming blurry. Yomi felt the tugging sensation take her full force, pulling her into a cloudy sea of green as she was slowly pulled down to a watery surface. Touching the surface with her feet, she was slightly surprised that she fall into the water and drown. Examining herself, she noticed she looked like she was back in the real world, clothing and all with no horns and claws as a part of her.

"What is this..?" Yomi mumbled, looking around the new area.

Yomi heard the clacking of heels as well as a voice from behind her, "This is the limbo between us, our connection with each other"

Turning around, Yomi noticed her counterpart, Dead Master, "So I finally get to meet you... Yomi"

"So... you're Dead Master..." Yomi said, hesitation in her voice.

Yomi didn't know what to feel as so many things were happening to quickly for her to comprehend, primarily how she wound up in this "limbo" with Dead Master, talking to her. She was even supposed to fear Dead Master and tremble in fright, but there was nothing but a twisted form of comfort and security that Yomi was feeling, and that scared her more than anything else now. Dead Master walked up to Yomi, out-stretching a hand for her to grasp, but Yomi only backed away as her mind swarmed with what happened while she was in the Otherworld. Dead Master dropped her out-stretched hand to her side and stared at Yomi, her eyes expressing emotions that her face doesn't naturally show. Physical contact wasn't needed, at least for now, until Yomi can calm down and accept it from her.

"Yes," Dead Master started, "You are probably wondering why I am here?"

Yomi shook her head slightly, "No... more than that"

"... We switched bodies due to an attack by an unknown other self," Dead Master explained, frowning as she did so, "I do not know how she has that kind of power, or why it corrected our vision, but it is obvious that tried to kill me... and failed at it..."

Yomi felt anger rising in her, but tried to restrain it, "Is she dead?"

"I do not know," Dead Master told her, "And you have no reason to restrain your anger, it is better to release it"

"No it isn't, I don't want to feel like this, I already..."

Dead Master's eyes widened slightly, "Did you kill someone or something?"

"I don't get it, why do you sound so archaic," Yomi said, staring at Dead Master right in the eyes, "Why can't you just sound more..."

"Like an average person?" Dead Master finished before speaking, "It is because who you are now is restraining things that needs release"

"Stop it..."

"You will feel trapped for the rest of your life, thinking you have no control over yourself," Dead Master continued.

"Stop it..!" Yomi repeated, an edge in her voice.

Dead Master narrowed her eyes, "You show no amount of courage and let others torment you without having them do much of anything; truly worthless-"

"STOP IT!"

The shout shocked Dead Master a bit but, the biggest shock came when Yomi tackled her and started gripping around her throat, trying to suffocate her. Dead Master didn't do anything but just rest her hands on top of Yomi's while staring right at her eyes, seeing how much she is trying to restrain the rage inside her. Frowning, Dead Master reached out with one of her hands and slapped Yomi across the face, moving her away as Dead Master rubbed her throat. She just watched her real self pull her knees in and lower her head, shaking with various emotions flowing through her. Dead Master thought that it was best that they just parted until she heard Yomi mumble something, despite it being muffled by having her head against her knees.

"Could you please repeat that..?" Dead Master asked.

Yomi lifted her head and stared at Dead Master, no emotion upon her face, "I didn't want to feel like this, but that Geshumaru... she screwed everything up by manipulating Kagari and having Mato wound up in the hospital for a while; I hate her, I want her dead..."

"Then why don't you let that anger flow?" Dead Master inquired, walking up to Yomi.

"I don't want to lose it, I-I just can't accept those emotions, not after..." Yomi stopped herself mid-sentence, leaving it in the air.

"If you continue to hold to the past, you'll be tormented by the memories and it will impact how your emotions work," Dead Master stated before looking up, "You couldn't do anything to protect yourself, nor use my body to its fullest; quite pitiful..."

Yomi got up and glared at her other self, "Well it's not like _I_ can do anything, too much is happening for me to even understand!"

"Then don't understand it, accept it," Dead Master barked back, "Your past experiences, your emotions, everything and don't let anyone control you or twist your life around..!"

Yomi stared at Dead Master, who just reached out and snatched her glasses before crushing them, "Looking through the glasses doesn't mean you can see everything, it just gives you that option to choose between seeing everything or nothing"

Yomi blinked a few times, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She could see, everything appeared clear and vivid like waking up from a dream and being able to remember it all. Looking around, she wasn't sure how this happened or when, but Dead Master's words ringed inside her head and she just accepted it for what it is. Looking back at Dead Master, she watched her other self outstretched her right hand towards her, like she wanted Yomi to take a hold of it. She was about to reach for Dead Master's hand, but stopped herself and arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what Dead Master is planning.

"I help you control your emotions, just let me guide you on to the path," Dead Master told Yomi.

Yomi went through what Dead Master told her before smiling, "At least it'll make things easier..."

Laying her hand on top of Dead Master's and grasping it, Yomi watched as the area light up into a white blur...

* * *

The chimera tossed Chariot deep into the forest as it slammed STR against the bark of a tree, snarling at her as she tried to remove herself from its grip. It truly wasn't happy since its left arm snapped apart like a twig from the fight. Several minutes ago, STR capitalized on a distraction caused by Chariot and took the chimera's left arm before popping it from its shoulder and punching the elbow with enough force to shatter a boulder. Now, karma was coming back for her as the chimera closed the distance between them, its teeth now shown as the creature ready itself to feast on STR. STR tried shifting her left Ogre Arm so she could shoot the beast, but the creature applied more power to its grip, forcing her to relent.

"Well, at least I tried..." STR mumbled before closing her eyes, ready to be devoured.

The creature was mere inches from STR's head when it felt power surging through the wind, its origin coming from where Yomi was lying on the ground. The chimera turned and looked at the comatose body, which caused STR to open her eyes and stare along with the chimera. STR noticed movement coming from the body before it started to get up slowly, the scythe gripped tightly as green eyes penetrated from the bangs. The chimera dropped STR as it eyed its original target with pure ferocity, a powerful roar originating from its mouth before it started charging towards her. STR looked towards Yomi before noticing something within the green eyes, something that caught her off guard as she watched Yomi sidestepped before slashing at the chimera, cutting its right arm from the elbow.

"How sad, thinking you could challenge me without being aware of the risks," Yomi told it, her voice mixed with another voice.

STR's eyes widened as she heard Yomi speak, "_Wait... Dead Master is here too..?!_"

The chimera howled in pain before turning around and glaring at Yomi, who twirled her scythe with a sense of grace and experience, something that belonged to Dead Master. STR got up slowly as she felt her healing abilities start, watching the chimera charge towards Yomi again with no hesitation. Yomi kept twirling the scythe before slowing down and striking up, hitting the creature with the back-end of the scythe. As the beast tried to regain its balance, Yomi spun herself before incapacitating the chimeras' legs, bringing the creature down to the ground bleeding. Yomi walked up to it before planting her heel against its head and chopping off its remaining arm, causing the creature to howl again in agony.

"Yomi... how..?" The question died on STR's lips as she just watched Yomi raise the Dead Scythe.

Yomi stared at it before bringing the scythe down, planting it right next to its head, "Consider yourself lucky; I'm not like you..."

Yomi looked back towards STR, causing the orange-eyed girl to noticed how her eyes glowed an aquatic green before disappearing, leaving only one presence behind. Dead Master sighed as she walked towards STR and helped her up, despite it not needed due to the healing factor. Chariot walked out from the forest to the area, attaching her dislocated right arm as she watched Dead Master support STR. Walking up to them, relief coursed through her body as she thought about what they worked for while Yomi was unconscious. Seems like their real selves were doing the same thing with Dead Master since they wanted their friend back.

"Are you okay?" Chariot asked Dead Master.

Dead Master looked at Chariot, a small smile gracing her lips, "I'm fine, don't worry..."

"While I'd like us to know what happened in each others end, it's best that we leave this place first," STR stated.

Dead Master nodded before snapping her fingers, summoning one of her skulls to her location. Helping STR and Chariot get on top of the skull, Dead Master gestured with her scythe and they took off, leaving the battlefield intact. The chimera growled at their disappearing form and roared in fury before it heard something follow the wind. Before it could even react, Dragon Slayer beheaded it swiftly, who watched everything play out to the end. Stepping off from the corpse, Dragon Slayer flicked her sword around, removing all the blood on it before sheathing it.

Dragon Slayer walked away as Underworld Vulcan walked up to her, "Dispose of the corpse, I don't want any ravenous beasts stepping on to this area searching for food..."

"Was this all a part of your plan to fix things?" Vulcan inquired.

"Why would I answer that?" Dragon Slayer responded before walking away, "I have important issues to deal with, you and Maid Gunner are responsible to watch over the castle while I'm away"

Vulcan didn't respond, instead, she summoned a giant rotary gun and fired at the corpse, turning it into mere bits before halting her fire and walking away.

* * *

Yomi groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision sharpening as she took in the room she was in. It didn't look like she was in the Otherworld, but making sure, Yomi took a look at her hands and noted that she was back in her own body. Getting up, Yomi took in the room as the door opened, revealing Mato entering the room and catching Yomi off guard. It took Mato a bit to realize that Yomi was up as her brain was translating what she was seeing into her brain. When it did process what she saw, Mato bolted towards Yomi and grasped her by the shoulders, overreacting by checking her all around.

"Yomi, is that you? Did Dead Master did it or- Dead Master, are you still stuck..?!" Mato said, surprising Yomi.

Yomi grabbed Mato and moved her away, "Mato, it's me, I'm back"

"Good, I was worried for a moment..." Mato sighed.

"_You call that worrying..?_" Yomi thought to herself before saying, "So, this is your room... what happened while I was in the Otherworld?"

Mato debated about whether to tell Yomi about what happened, but decided on something else, "I'll... tell you tomorrow"

Yomi wasn't sure why Mato couldn't tell her now, it wasn't like she was out for the day. Looking out the window, she noticed the deep violet hues in the sky slowly turning black with stars appearing one after the other. Looking for her bag, Yomi found it and pulled out her cell phone, realizing what time it was now. The green-eyed girl wasn't sure whether to vocalize her frustrations or groan at the fact that her mother could be worried about her and wonder where she is now. Mato laughed sheepishly, causing Yomi to look at her, wondering what it is that's potentially funny and embarrassing.

"I wouldn't worry about it... I mean, your mom already knows that you're here," Mato told Yomi before falling victim to an inquiring glare, "Uh- I didn't exactly know the number, so... I looked through your bag and, uh-"

Yomi raised her hand, "Mato, stop... I can understand using my cell phone to call my mom, but if you saw something that you weren't suppose to see..."

"I'm sorry..!" Mato apologized as she bowed.

Yomi stared before chuckling and rubbing Mato's head, "Don't worry, I'm not mad"

Mato sighed as she dug through her pocket, pulling out Yomi's glasses, "Uh, I'm not sure what you're going to do with these, but..."

Yomi took them and looked over her glasses as if they were a new toy for her to play with. She hasn't forgotten about them, but there was no point to wearing them since her vision got corrected through some unnatural force. Getting off from Mato's bed, she picked up her bag and placed her glasses inside her blazer. Mato got up from the floor and watch as Yomi thumbed towards the door with a slight smile, meaning that it was time to go. Mato and Yomi exited the room and walked down the stairs before reaching the doorway.

"So, before you go, how was it being in the Otherworld?" Mato asked.

Yomi finished putting on her shoes before looking at Mato, "How about this, I'll tell you the story tomorrow after you tell me what happened here with Dead Master"

"Fair..!" Mato said as she nodded.

Yomi smiled before she left the house, feeling lighter than before with determination flowing through her veins. Beating the chimera close to death with Dead Master helping her was something she never thought she would experience. Her emotions still felt like a turbulence, but it wasn't as bad as before now she picked up on something thanks to Dead Master. This was control unlike what she or any other person would have, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about it soon. To her, the most important thing now is to get home, lie to her mother about why she was with Mato, and figure out what to do with her glasses.

Yomi looked up at the sky as she walked home, her mind free of worries or concerns for the time being.

* * *

B RS groaned as she got up, pieces of rubble coming out from her back from the fall caused by Dragon Slayer. Grabbing her ax, she leaned against the wall and walked forward, unsure about where she was. The fall from the abyss was quite long and the sudden impact knocked her out completely for who knows how long. Seeing the end of the path, B RS rushed towards it, her onyx eyes blaring like it was ready to be surround by flames. Stopping herself right at the end, B RS straightened out her body as she looked around the area.

"What in the world..?" B RS mumbled.

The area was in ruins, but it looked like a five-story castle that was about ready to fall apart, only staying together by the chains around it. Several pillars stood around it, reaching from the floor to the high up ceiling that was probably meters above B RS. Taking a step forward, B RS picked up on an unusual source of power originating from within the ruined castle. Narrowing her eyes, B RS took off, ignoring the healing wounds as she dashed towards the structure. She knew something was off about it and she was going to find out about it, as well as figure out why Dragon Slayer dropped her to a place unknown to anyone.

"_Maybe I can get some answers here about everything..._" B RS thought silently as she closed in on her target.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, happy late New Years fellow readers and writers. Another unexpected hiatus caused by inspiration going dead and a lot happening. Coming down with bronchitis, ordering three band scores from Japan, and focusing on my Senior Project took most of my time. I can't exactly apologized, but I can give you all a very late Christmas present. I wanted to continue the last segment, but I decided to hold that off for the next two chapters.

Also, I heard about the death of Kei "K" Goto from Pay Money To My Pain (PTP) and I got to say, I was sad. I wasn't exactly a fan, but I did listen to the band's songs and I liked them. It was sad how he passed away a day before New Years Eve and he wanted to see his friends in the new year. I suggest listening to some of there stuff and pay some respects to K. It's nice to do, especially to someone who, with his band, made people connect with their songs with his voice.

Please review and I'll see you all when I can get the next chapter up. You may never know when I'm going on another unexpected hiatus.


	15. Past Anomaly

**Author's Note**: Told you guys, full explanation below.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

B RS slowed down as she reached what appeared as an entrance to the ruined building, the artistic gateway broken apart and decayed from whatever caused it. She walked inside and examined the internal structure, gripping her ax tightly as a feeling of déjà vu filled up inside her. Walking through the hallway, she noticed the way the building schematics, noting that someone took their time to capture an artistic element to it. Reaching an open hallway with high arches acting as windows, she looked out and saw something that caught her eye, a platform with something placed there. Running at a neck-breaking pace, B RS rushed forward and made sharp turns where she needed to, reaching the platform within minutes of it lining up with her sight.

"A... fountain..?" B RS wondered out loud.

Walking up to the fountain, she questioned why it would be placed here or rather, why would it be made in a place like this. No water was flowing through it, but somehow, there was still water resting within the body of the fountain, reflecting B RS's face as she looked at it. B RS looked away from her reflection before spotting a gem resting on the top of the fountain, like an ornament or a sacred jewel being placed on top of something special. The jewel itself was clear, but B RS noticed the unusual blue spark within it. There was something about the jewel that drew B RS close to it; an unusual connection as B RS reached up to grab it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

B RS turned around and came face to face with someone she never knew before. The woman dressed in loose black dress with a black coat, a strap crossing over her chest with two more crossing her abdomen. Her black ankle boots crunched against the ground as the woman stared at B RS. There was something about her that seemed off, but the only thing B RS could match to the sensation that she was feeling was the differentiating eye color. Her left eye was yellow, while her right eye was completely green. Stopping right in front of B RS the woman moved a long bang to the side, staring at the white-haired anomaly before looking up at the jewel.

"Touching that jewel will scar you," The woman told her.

B RS narrowed her eyes, "Who are you... better yet, where are we?"

The woman looked to the side before gesturing all around her, "This is the Palace of the End"

"Palace of the End, what is that?" B RS asked, loosening up a bit.

"This is where things that fall apart dies off to," The woman explained, "This also serves as the gate between life and death"

B RS arched an eyebrow, "So am I dead?"

"No, you're very much alive, but how did you get here, only one person knows of the way to get here..?" The woman inquired.

"Dragon Slayer struck the ground and I fell into the abyss," B RS stated, disdain dripping from her words, "If I ever see her again, I'll kill her"

The woman's eyes widened a bit, "Dragon Slayer, what a coincidence..."

B RS stared at the woman, wondering what was with her since she reacted to Dragon Slayer's name with a sense of familiarity, which is unnerving to no end. The woman was more than B RS originally thought, and that in itself got her thinking who this woman could be. It was obvious she was an other self, but she didn't even state her name. Plus, heterochromatic eyes aren't exactly common in the Otherworld, they're nonexistent, which makes her identity even more vague. The woman turned to B RS, who snapped back to attention from her thoughts, and smiled.

A very familiar smile.

"It seems fate set up our meeting..." The woman said, her tone bearing similarities to Dragon Slayer.

B RS's eyes slowly widened, "Who the hell are you..?"

The woman's smile turned into a smirk, "Isn't it obvious, I'm Dragon Slayer"

B RS wasn't sure what came oven her in that moment, she just rushed forward and started attacking the so-called **Dragon Slayer** with full ferocity, pushing forward with everything she got. **Dragon Slayer** summoned a sword, a claymore, and blocked B RS's onslaught, parrying everything attack with precision. B RS tried to focus her power and transfer it to her ax, but when she tried to, **Dragon Slayer** would just slash at her when there was an opening. B RS pulled away and stared at the woman, trying to figure out how she could be Dragon Slayer when she already know who she is and how she looks like. She started back up as the woman neared her, the point of the claymore pointed right at her as if she was going to dash forward and stab B RS.

"Even if you are an Anomaly and I am an other self, the differences between our skill set is still large..." She stated to B RS.

B RS narrowed her eyes before a thought crossed her mind, "Wait, isn't Dragon Slayer an Anomaly?"

"Of course," **Dragon Slayer** stated.

B RS kept on backing up, trying to make sense of what she's been hearing from the woman before her. There is no possible way that there could be two Dragon Slayers' unless there was a predecessor, which B RS highly doubts. B RS wasn't aware that she was backing up towards the fountain, nor aware of the shocked expression on **Dragon Slayer's** face. Hitting the fountain, B RS toppled into the water as her head smacked against the pedestal, causing the jewel to fall from its resting place. **Dragon Slayer** rushed forward but stopped herself, watching B RS getting electrified by the jewel before she passed out, the spark in the jewel disappearing.

"Damn it..." **Dragon Slayer** mumbled.

"Well, it was going to happen either way," The woman heard from above.

Turning around, she saw Dragon Slayer sat on top of the entrance to the hall, "Well, I'm surprise you're still alive, normally dolls die off after a certain amount of time..."

"My time is coming, I'll probably die before the end," **Dragon Slayer** stated, "Did you come back to reminisce about what happen, remember the time where I was your body..?"

"Well, I prefer to use my real body instead of dolls," Dragon Slayer commented, "I'm now able to create an artificial soul, but they don't last long, only for a few hours"

**Dragon Slayer** narrowed her eyes before looking at the unconscious B RS, "Why did you bring her here?"

"Well, she wants to know about Geshumaru, so why not give her a first hand experience..?" Dragon Slayer commented, smirking.

* * *

Mato stared to her right, eyes widened in shock and confusion, "Uh... Yomi?"

"Hm, what is it Mato?" Yomi asked.

"Um, something has bugged me since this morning..."

"Really?" Yomi wondered out-loud.

Kagari cleared her throat before looking at Yomi, "Yeah, I'm feel the same way..."

"Just what is it..?" Yomi asked, curious.

Mato averted her eyes for a moment before looking back at Yomi, "Well... why are you wearing your glasses..?"

Yomi just blinked at the absurd question, wondering why it would really be an issue with her friends. She just went through hell and back yesterday, and that's all they could really come up with. Then again, it wasn't like she had any issues after getting back into her body, something within her snapped and reconstructed itself into a brand new identity. Sure, Mato knew that she was alright after she woke up, and Kagari knew when she called her when she got home. That just left Yuu out of the collective, who was just confused about her friends rambling about Yomi wearing her glasses.

How the two of them managed to hold it in up till lunch is beyond her.

"Well, I wore them all my life that it just feels weird not wearing them in the morning," Yomi explained, "But thanks to that whole incident, I just remove them when they start to hurt my eyes"

Kagari smacked her forehead, "Geez, why did this have to happen..."

"It's nice you guys are talking about something that I'm not grasping," Yuu sarcastically commented, "Care to explain to me what happened yesterday?"

"Short version: Yomi fought against a creature, talked with Dead Master, and now has some new-found courage," Mato said, "And we all already know about the vision thing..."

Yuu nodded a bit before staring at Yomi, "Got it"

"The fact that you three are worrying about me for nothing is discouraging," Yomi said, exasperated, "But enough about that, weren't you going to tell me about what happened with Dead Master yesterday?"

"Ah, yeah, I almost forgot!" Mato exclaimed, "So, while Dead Master was in your body, we had to guide her on how to act just like you..."

Kagari raked her hair with her fingers, "Yeah, I remember, I guess it was pretty funny"

Yomi frowned a bit, feeling an eerie sense of dread, "What happened..?"

* * *

_**Yesterday...**_

Dead Master stared at Mato, slightly arching an eyebrow, "Can you please repeat that..?"

"You'll need to act like Yomi if we want to get through the rest of the school day without any problems," Mato told Dead Master, crossing her arms with a proud smile on her face, "Don't worry I'll guide you thro- OW!"

Kagari retracted her right hand from Mato's head, "Stop your perverted thoughts, I heard from Yuu about your lecherous thinking process..."

"And Yuu learned that from STR, who used it as a joke," Mato said, looking at Kagari, "Doesn't anyone ever stop to think that I'm not a pervert?!"

"Nope," Kagari smirked.

As Mato and Kagari started arguing about the former's possible perversion, Dead Master cupped her chin and started thinking. The interaction between her and Yomi has been minimum, they really haven't talked to each other much. Plus, real selves react differently to other selves, whose reaction is only one of two things: apathy or vengeance. Being placed in this position is completely alien to her; she couldn't help but wonder if this is how STR felt when she came into the real world.

Saya cleared her throat, "Can we please get back on topic?"

"Dead Master, can you try to act like Yomi?" Yuu asked.

"That would be quite impossible as other selves can't exactly express the same amount of emotions real selves can," Dead Master stated.

Kagari looked at her, "Can you at least pretend?"

Dead Master frowned, "I just said that I can't do that..."

Saya sighed before rubbing her temples, wondering why progress wasn't being made here as she watch Dead Master shooting down their ideas. It just seemed like nothing was happening and she was just viewing a poor comedy act. Mato watched everyone, analyzing their expressions as a small idea popped into her head. Walking up to Dead Master, Mato tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, trying to keep herself steady and inconspicuous. The mood was worsening as time goes by, to the point where they won't have time to create a plan.

Dead Master blinked before staring at Kagari, "Excuse me... Kagari, correct?"

"What is it," Kagari huffed.

"Is it true that when you sleep, you wet the bed because of what you are dreaming about..?" Dead Master asked.

Kagari stared at Dead Master as her face heat up for two reasons: embarrassment and anger. Mato watch Kagari open and close her hand like she was squeezing a stress ball of some sort, struggling to keep a straight face. She looked to the left and watched Saya and Yuu eye Kagari as she still tried to calm down, thoughts going through their head about what Dead Master just said. As for the person in question, Dead Master was looking around the room, wondering what was going on and why Kagari was ready to explode. As for the girl in question, she took a couple of deep breaths and tried to smile like nothing happened, which was impossible as the left corner of her mouth was twitching.

"That... is a lie," Kagari told Dead Master, "What I dream about is personal and no one-"

Mato sighed, "Really Kagari, you can tell us, we won't tell..."

"Liar," Kagari shouted, pointing at Mato, "If I told you, you won't keep that big, damn mouth of yours shut!"

"Hey, can we please get back to the matter of things," Saya told them, raising her voice so she could catch their attention, "Anyways, Dead Master has to imitate Yomi so-"

Mato cupped her chin as she stared at the ceiling, interrupting Saya as she said, "You know, I find it weird how possessive you become when it comes to Yomi, maybe..?"

Kagari saw the Cheshire smirk gracing Mato's lips, and everything started clicking together like someone kicking you in the back because of a sign taped to it. There was no possible way for her to stop seeing red as she lunged towards Mato, intent on punishing her for the implications she was making. Watching the two girls running around the room forced Saya to get out of her chair and try to stop them along with Yuu. Dead Master watched the four of them interact with each other as Saya tried to cool Kagari down, while Yuu was berating Mato for what she did in the past few minutes. It felt weird not interacting with them- no, it felt weird not knowing _how_ to interact with them because their emotions were different from the ones that she's accustomed to.

Overall, she felt... meek.

Mato stole a glance towards Dead Master and watched as she grimaced in confusion and uncertainty, "_Well, if it earned me a beating from Kagari, then I guess it was worth it..._"

* * *

"Oh yeah, I take it back," Kagari muttered before punching Mato's shoulder, "That's for implying things, you damn pervert..!"

Mato rubbed her left shoulder, chuckling slightly as she watch Yomi take off her glasses, rubbing her eyes in exasperation over her antics. Looks like she didn't approve of what Mato did either; Mato manipulating Dead Master while she was in Yomi's body just didn't seem right in any way. Staring at Mato, then at Kagari, Yomi was trying to sort out a certain type of mess called 'her mind'. After all she has been through, Yomi just wanted to relax and enjoy her lunch with her friends. Sighing, Yomi looked back at Mato, her new-found attitude taking a bit of control over her.

"Mato, just what were you thinking when you did that..?" Yomi asked, not trying to hide her exasperation.

Mato blinked in surprise before responding, "Ah, well... I thought that, since it's difficult to teach an other self emotions, that I would do something that would result in a bunch of emotions appearing..."

"Causing her to feel like she was the strange one," Yomi finished, nodding as she went over what Mato said.

"It's not exactly the most ingenious plan Yomi," Yuu stated, "But it did sort of work, Dead Master was just like you despite a couple of tiny slip-ups..."

Yomi looked at Yuu, arching an eyebrow, "What slip-ups?"

"Ah, there was the PE issue, but that just made you seem like you were slightly sick," Yuu told her, "The other one was Dead Master trying to paint and..."

Yomi raised her hand, signaling Yuu to stop as multiple ideas went through her head like firecrackers inside a tin pot. There was a tiny incident during PE, but as Yuu said, it was quite minor so it wasn't a problem. The painting issue, however, was a completely different story as she enjoyed painting and is very good at it. Everything on that was self-explanatory, so Yomi didn't have to hear anymore on that. Yomi flexed her left hand and reached out to the left side of the make-shift table from their desks...

And chopped Mato right on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Mato cried.

"Please, if me and Dead Master ever switch places again, just bring Dead Master to my house," Yomi told Mato, fighting down the feeling of embarrassment.

Mato rubbed the top of her head as she slowly smiled, "Ah, sorry Yomi, but what could we do?"

"Just take me home," Yomi mumbled, looking away.

Kagari sighed, "Even though I didn't like how it all started and the couple of faults, it did work to a surprising degree"

"It just shows that Dead Master's devoted to making sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary," Yuu told Yomi, hoping her reaction to the truth change, "She did all that for you, so you shouldn't just blame Mato for her actions, you should thank her too..."

Yomi didn't say anything, but she did smile, and that was enough of a response.

* * *

Gold Saw dashed through the barren valley, her King Saw at the ready as she looked back and forth around the area, anticipating an attack to come from anywhere. The skeletal creature she killed several hours ago just placed her in a familiar territory within her mind, meaning that the feeling of being in danger was still surrounding her. Her red eyes danced around her before she caught something from the corner of her right eye, something far away, but is heading towards her. Stopping where she was, she prepared herself and got into a fighting stance as the object rushed towards her at an alarming speed. The object was now completely visible, and Gold Saw realized it was a skeletal hand, spinning like a drill as it tried to pierce her from above.

It didn't help that there were two other hand bones doing the same thing as well.

Gold Saw rolled to the side, but the bones kept following her like locked-on projectiles, hellbent on trying to stab right through her and make her bleed to death. Gripping her King Saw, Gold Saw started slashing away and bat the bones away from her so she can think of a plan. Sadly, she wasn't able to as more bones started popping from the ground and rush towards her, trying to grab a hold of her. A sense of déjà vu started coming back to her, causing Gold Saw to react in a familiar fashion to before, but with her breaking any bones that gets within two meters of her. Gold Saw felt a tugging on her left leg and noticed a couple of bones wrap around her, hold her in place as more bones wrapped themselves around her limbs.

"_Damn it..._" Gold Saw cursed silently as she heard footsteps coming her way.

Looking up, Gold Saw watched a girl dressed in a school uniform come up to her, the girl's right arm attached to the ground like a plant as it moved with her. Her pink eyes stared at Gold Saw with the typical apathy that other selves normally have when they weren't fighting. Watching her right arm twitch slightly, Gold Saw felt the bones moving around her as one of the makeshift drills punctured her in the gut. Red-tinted black blood leaked out of the wound and Gold Saw's mouth as she glared at the girl, her body tensing up as she neared. The girl stopped walking and locked stares with Gold Saw, retracting her right arm, only to show those three skeletal hands twisting and flexing like a regular arm.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my territory, and are you an Anomaly?" The girl inquired.

Gold Saw spit her blood on to the ground, her wound healing up steadily, "Gold Saw, and I'm looking for some answers behind attacks in different areas in the Otherworld"

"Are you an Anomaly?" The girl inquired.

"No, I don't know what you mean, but I'm not an Anomaly," Gold Saw stated, narrowing her eyes, "So, you are..?"

The girl frowned, "I believe my abilities speak for themselves"

With just a gesture from her skeletal hands, Gold Saw got tossed around, hitting the walls and the ground like she was just a mere doll attached to strings. Each smack just hurt more than the one before it, and Gold Saw wasn't going to put up with it anymore than she already dealt with. Struggling to move her right arm, she flipped King Saw and stabbed at the linked bones before slashing away at the others. The girl rushed forward and raised her right arm, her three skeletal arms linking together before spinning like a drill. Gold Saw saw the coming attack and blocked it with King Saw, holding her ground as she tried to push back with all her strength.

The girl jump away, the drill slowing down as she stared, "I can see why you're powerful in your own right, being able to bring down my creation..."

"Tsk, right... just sprouting bones all you want and making things like that," Gold Saw scoffed, "Pathetic if you ask me..."

"How annoying," The girl said as the drill picked up speed again.

The girl and Gold Saw charged towards each other, their weapons ready to strike at each other. The moment their weapons crossed each other, they started slashing away, the world around them drowning away into a sea of complete darkness. Gold Saw dashed backwards before launching herself, stabbing King Saw into the girl's chest as she continued to rush forward. Planting King Saw into the ground, Gold Saw started dragging the girl's body against it, cuts and skid marks forming with no stop. The girl tried stabbing at Gold Saw from her range, but the older other self lifting King Saw up and tossed her off the blade with a flick of her wrist, pink-tinted black blood flying along with her until she hit the ground a few meters ahead.

"Gah... curse you..." The girl coughed out.

Gold Saw rested King Saw on her shoulder, staring at the girl, "Even if you wanted to kill me, you can't the way you are now"

"I don't care..." The girl muttered, "Hate, destruction, collapse, the end... you're all alike..!"

Gold Saw prepared herself as she watch the girl get up from the ground, her arm digging into the ground again as bones sprouted from beneath them, waving around like tentacles. The bones locked on Gold Saw and came down upon her like white, decaying rain from the sky above them all. As they neared, a pure blue wave of energy struck them and the bones faded away like dust, surprising both Gold Saw and the girl as Geshumaru appeared from nowhere, her katana pointed at the girl. Gold Saw was about to move when Geshumaru looked at her and pointed, freezing her where she stood before looking back at the girl. Her blue eyes glowed as she twirled her katana in her right hand, gripping it tightly as she watch the other self's expression turn into shock.

"Bone Sprout, what is the meaning of your actions?" Geshumaru inquired, hints of venom in her voice.

Bone Sprout stopped moving as black lines started growing on the right side of her body, up her neck, "Anomaly... you're an... Anomaly..!"

More bones appeared from the ground and dived towards Geshumaru, who started running towards Bone Sprout while avoiding the tentacles. Geshumaru jumped over, slid under, and leaped in between everything that Bone Sprout set up for her; nothing was going to stop Geshumaru from reaching her goal. Bone Sprout pulled out her right arm from the ground, reconfiguring her skeletal arms into their drill structure. The feeling of fear that she once felt when she brought into this world was coming back as she saw Geshumaru's glowing, blue eyes. It was the feeling where there was no beginning and no end: oblivion, as Geshumaru was within a few feet of Bone Sprout.

"That's enough out of you," Geshumaru said as she shifted the katana into her left hand.

Gold Saw watched Bone Sprout scream in anger as Geshumaru closed the distance, her katana glowing an ethereal blue as flames danced on the blade. Bone Sprout slashed down, but she was too slow as Geshumaru sliced her from her right hip through her heart, stopping the attack an inch from Geshumaru's head. Gold Saw couldn't see Bone Sprout split in half, in fact, she couldn't see any marks of Geshumaru's attack. Geshumaru moved away as Bone Sprout fell to the ground, her eyes empty as the black markings receded from her into the ground in secrecy. Figuring that all was over, Geshumaru sheathed her katana and started to walk away until she saw a sword placed at her neck.

"I want answers... what did you do?" Gold Saw heaved out.

Geshumaru looked back at her, "What do you mean?"

"Did you kill her?" Gold Saw inquired.

Geshumaru looked down at Bone Sprout before looking up at Gold Saw, "I purged her corruption, she could be considered lucky to even stay alive after something like that..."

"Not surprising, since you want to kill B RS," Gold Saw mumbled.

Geshumaru turned around and unsheathed her katana, stabbing Gold Saw in her right shoulder, "That reminds me, you have connections with her, so where is she..?"

Gold Saw showed a slight smirk, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you"

Geshumaru dug her katana further in Gold Saw's shoulder, "Cocky bitch..!"

Gold Saw noticed Geshumaru contemplating the thought of killing her now, just to shut her up and remove a possible nuisance in the Otherworld. She couldn't blame her, she followed a similar path before, and in turn, she had her arm cut off before the world restructured itself and she got it back. Geshumaru removed her katana from Gold Saw's shoulder and sheathed it before walking away, disappearing from the area. Cracking her back, Gold Saw turned around and looked back at Bone Sprout, walking up to her slowly for when another attack comes from nowhere. Reaching the girl, Gold Saw noticed the marking that was on her when she started going insane was gone.

She didn't like what that meant, or the possible implications behind them.

* * *

B RS opened her eyes slowly, noticing the vast grey clouds that covered the blue sky above her. Getting up slowly, she looked around and realized she was still in the palace, but it just looked different from before. It looked new, polished, like someone devoted their time into making it the greatest structure in existence. Now on her feet, B RS started walking back into the hallway, trying to figure out what happened to her in the past several minutes ever since she met that Dragon Slayer duplicate. She remember entering the Palace of the End and encountering the second Dragon Slayer and fighting against her, understanding what Dragon Slayer is, and the fountain.

The last thought caught B RS's attention as she remembered the blue jewel that rested upon it, the jewel that **Dragon Slayer** warned would scar her. She must have touched the jewel when she stumbled back into the fountain, causing her to wound up her. The only problem was that she wasn't sure why she was still in the Palace of the End, even though it looks new. Feeling the floor shake, B RS snapped out of her thoughts and took out her ax as she dashed through the palace, reaching an open entryway. The moment she entered, she saw how complex the palace is: the circular base, the various chains, and the pathways connecting from one area to another.

B RS felt pain and gripped her head for a moment as vague images flashed before her, but another quake caused her to reaffirm herself and jump down to one of the pathways. Looking up and down, B RS started heading down and entered the area where she felt the quakes at their strongest, dashing through the hallways and the tremors got stronger and stronger. As she dashed forward, B RS felt the air around her change and shift, forcing her to stop as a gigantic beam blasted the wall to her right, enveloping her. In that moment, B RS thought she was dead but the feeling of being completely attached removed the stray thought from her head. Looking to her right, she noticed the beam stretched and blasted both walls, letting the background outside viewable.

"What's going on here..?" B RS mumbled to herself as she entered the opened pathway, and discovered something she never expected to see, "No way..."

Geshumaru and her partner was fighting a giant, mechanical beast, one unlike the one she killed or the ones that resembled wolves. It resembled a dragon, but it was truly unnatural in every way possible for its internal structure looked like a dragon skeleton with gears connected to it. Black armor covered its body, from its head down to its tail with white marks placed all around it. Its neck had three rotating gear-like wheels, each one spinning in the opposite direction of the other as they exhaust blue fumes. That was the crucial thing, there were areas around it where it was glowing blue, a color that both Geshumaru and her partner have as their flames ignited.

"Geshumaru, don't lose focus," A voice shouted from above.

B RS looked up and saw the other Dragon Slayer, her sword drawn as she jump down to the machine, "Wait, what..?"

Geshumaru and her robot parried every fireball that came their way, "I know that..!"

"We can't keep going like this," Geshumaru's robot - which sounded slightly younger - stated, "If it fires another attack like that, we're through!"

The machine roared and started thrashing around, forcing Dragon Slayer off as she regrouped with the other two. B RS couldn't make sense of what she was watching, but she knew she wasn't in the present anymore, that was already guaranteed regardless of what she thought before. It explained why she was alive and unaffected by the beam or the debris a moment ago, she can't truly interact with the environment around her. She watched Geshumaru take off as her partner and Dragon Slayer hold off the machine; the Anomaly heading towards her. Geshumaru phased through her and skidded to a stop before dashing through the hall, trying to get away from the area.

B RS took off after her, figuring that whatever is going on now, it's connected the Geshumaru and that's the only way she will get her answers. Running up the familiar path, B RS trailed Geshumaru and took the same turns as she saw the machine burst through the hall into the cylindrical center of the palace, knocking Geshumaru's robot up while trying to remove Dragon Slayer from its neck. B RS reached the hallway that she used when entering the Palace of the End and ran after Geshumaru, watching her trying to reach the fountain. Making it to the linear route, B RS slowed down as Geshumaru was half way to the fountain when she floor burst close to where B RS stood. Geshumaru looked back and saw her partner leaning against the wall, its right arm missing and a hole the size of a head in its chest.

Geshumaru ran towards it, stopping to check on her partner, "Hey, please... don't die!"

"Damn it," The machine voiced, "I probably have several hours before I tax out... hurry, leave before it-"

Geshumaru's robot stopped talking as Dragon Slayer burst from the floor as well, hitting the ceiling before dropping to the floor with a sickening smack. Geshumaru didn't take warning and ran for the fountain, trying to reach it as quickly as she could. B RS was about to run towards her when saw the wall collapse and the dragon-like machine opened its mouth. The air got displaced and the machine took the displaced air; no, it was taking matter and turning it into a weapon. Geshumaru looked back as the machine fired another beam, enveloping both B RS and Geshumaru without any warning.

B RS uncovered her eyes and noticed she was in a different area, something more akin to the real world. She looked around and tried to find Geshumaru, but couldn't find any trace of her whatsoever, like she didn't even exist. B RS started running through the street, trying to figure out what was going on as she looked back and forth, making sure she wasn't missing out on anything possibly important. Reaching an intersection, B RS looked around, thinking which way was the best possible route to take, just like when she was in the palace. While she close her eyes and tried to think for a moment, B RS heard tire screeching against the road before everything went silent.

Turning to her left, B RS dashed forward, trying to figure out the exact location of the tire sounds. After running past two blocks, B RS turned to the right and stumbled across an unusual sight, one she didn't expect. The car was right up against the sidewalk, doors open as people gathered around talking, shouting for someone to call for an ambulance. B RS didn't know why she was walking toward the scene, probably because it must have been important and the feeling she was getting was one of dread. As she got closer, she heard distinct voice and someone crying, a little boy who was crying for someone to wake up.

B RS phased through the crowd and stared at who that 'someone' was, "No..."

She looked like Geshumaru, but she was just staring up into the sky with a blank essence in her eyes, as if her existence got knocked out of her body. There was a trickling of blood coming from her mouth as people were moving the boy away from the scene and checking on the girl. B RS just kept on staring at the girl, just like if the girl was staring back at her. A hand rested on B RS's shoulder and she turned around, only to meet Dragon Slayer face to face. This time, she didn't have those cunning smirks on her, nor was there the aura of a liar: she was nothing but a cold, melancholic version of herself.

"Didn't you get the warning..?" Dragon Slayer inquired as she watched the EMTs arrive.

B RS looked down, "I didn't expect any of this..."

Dragon Slayer looked at her before eying the girl on the stretcher, "You want to know the truth about Geshumaru and her action, then stay with me"

B RS stared at Dragon Slayer in shock as the EMTs drove away towards the hospital while the little boy continued to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yep, I took another unexpected hiatus and frankly, I was a good little vacation, but now I have to work double time. No, I don't have a job nor am I going to create another story while working on this; senior project. Yeah, I'm close to completing my senior project, but hearing the deadline is on May 30th woke me up. Worked on my senior project a bit, then I worked on this a bit. Yes, I'm starting to wise up and hopefully, if I don't have this story done by the summer, I'll be working on it then. I'm not going anywhere.

Also, listen to Another Day Comes by "Pay money To my Pain". I think it's a fitting song for Geshumaru.

Please review and take care folks!


	16. Future Connection

**Author's Note**: Back, explanation below.

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

B RS and Dragon Slayer heard the voices of doctors and nurses as they stood outside the girl's room, leaning against opposite walls as they looked anywhere but the door. People passed by them without a second thought, given how they can't interact with anyone. There was so many questions flooding B RS's mind from what she saw, and given how Dragon Slayer was here with her, the answers weren't far away. B RS opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out since Dragon Slayer was looking at her, the intense stare that she had at the car accident keeping its power. Dragon Slayer removed herself from the wall and walked up to the door, phasing through it with B RS following suit.

When B RS phased through the door completely, Dragon Slayer started to speak, "I know you have questions, a bunch of them, but I can only answer those that are within my jurisdiction"

"What, can't you tell me-" B RS started before Dragon Slayer glared at her.

"Certain questions could be too personal, and only Geshumaru would have the answers to them," Dragon Slayer stated, looking back at the girl resting on the hospital bed, "But I can tell you about that girl..."

"Can you?" B RS asked, walking up to her.

Dragon Slayer didn't miss a beat after B RS asked and started to speak, "Her name was Kimura Naomi, about 14 years old and quite free-spirited"

"Unlike Geshumaru..." B RS noted.

"Yes, well, I'll get to that," Dragon Slayer told her before resuming, "Naomi met Geshumaru in an incident when she was in trouble, and from there, the two started to learn about each others worlds... despite their awkward friendship at first

"Weeks went on and they started to understand each others complications, primarily Geshumaru's lack of understanding on emotions and Naomi's casual dismissal of things potentially dangerous," Dragon Slayer explained, "I didn't intervene, but I told Geshumaru 'the best way to fix your problems is to take the role of the other,' turns out they took that to a different level than I expected"

"They took the life of their other?" B RS wondered.

"Yes, for about a few days," Dragon Slayer commented, walking up to the bed and examining the girl, "I didn't know there were issues, but I didn't need to - personal question, don't ask - and I resumed training Geshumaru and working on her guardian"

"Her guardian, do you mean the robot?"

Dragon Slayer looked back at her, apprehensiveness distorting her face, "Not quite... the dragon machine"

"You... you built that thing," B RS exclaimed, her eyes widening with shock, "I saw you, Geshumaru, and her partner get tossed around and beaten half to death..!"

"And every time I see that, I question where I've gone wrong," Dragon Slayer said, looking down at the floor, "It was originally designed as a safe-guard for the palace and aid Geshumaru when the distortions of the Otherworld is too great for even her to handle, but it somehow backfired in the end"

"Backfire... do you mean the attack?" B RS wondered.

"No, but it wasn't long till that occurred," Dragon Slayer stated before resuming, "It just wouldn't work right for some reason, so I decided to create a partner for her that would help her in battle and withstand heavy damage, that's where the second 'Geshumaru' comes in"

Dragon Slayer turned around and brought her hands up, forming gestures to show her explanations, "His design captured concepts on the real world culture of soldiers throughout the time: Japan, England, and America during those 'world wars', and I incorporated those aspects into his design while retaining the basic feeling of the Otherworld"

"And you did that how?" B RS inquired.

"I assure you, it was not easy, but poking into Naomi's head through Geshumaru was an _intriguing_ moment," Dragon Slayer commented with disdain before snapping back to the main topic, "Anyways, I started to build him through materials through the ground and used my abilities as a sorceress to piece him together, what remained was the core"

"I'm guessing you used the core that was originally meant for the dragon?"

"Intuitive as ever, yes, I used the core," Dragon Slayer said, a grim expression upon her face, "And everything changed from there on end; the dragon activated by itself with a connection to someone else, someone with enough power to demolish her enemies without thinking twice"

"And that other self would be..?" B RS said, leaving the end loose.

Dragon Slayer stared at B RS with no expression as one word came out of her mouth, "You"

"That's impossible, there is no way I'm connected with that thing," B RS told Dragon Slayer, frowning at the witch's words.

"There are things you can't clearly remember, but you should remember that everything isn't black and white," Dragon Slayer scolded, turning to face B RS completely, "Your original color is, and always will be blue; your tampered memories is what's preventing you from realizing it all"

B RS could only stare at Dragon Slayer as her words coursed through her head, slowly understanding the witch's mood throughout the memory playing out for them like a film. B RS couldn't deny that there are holes in her memory, but they were slowly patching themselves up and if she was to believe Dragon Slayer for one second, then everything would make sense. In her memories, she sees herself completely different from the way she is now, but it doesn't help that she saw the same version of herself try to drown her within her mind-scape. Dragon Slayer is right about her memories, but where does she tie into the machine's existence and path of destruction?

"Is there any proof that I'm connected to that thing?" B RS inquired.

"No definite proof, but I've watched every single other self after that incident until I came upon you," Dragon Slayer admitted, "You certainly had the power to connect with it, but it appeared that there were contradictions between you and it"

B RS crossed her arms, staring at Dragon Slayer in irritation, "So, Geshumaru is going after me based on mere speculation?"

"Possibly, but the truth will always show itself in the end," Dragon Slayer told her as they heard a groan come from Naomi.

The girl was shifting slightly from side to side, her eyebrows and closed eyes scrunching as she was slowly waking up from her unconscious state of mind. B RS walked up to Naomi's side and looked down at her face as her eyelids fluttered slowly, her mind waking up. Dragon Slayer stayed where she stood, expressionless as she watch B RS examine Naomi's face. There was no reason for Dragon Slayer to react like B RS is, she already knew what happens next. As Naomi's eyes open, B RS started to back away as the girl slowly lifted herself and looked around the room.

Her blue eyes were glowing and they didn't resemble a real self's eyes, but they resembled an other self's eyes instead.

"Wh-what...?" The words left the girl's mouth, but the emotions in the words felt off.

B RS stopped as the girl was snapping her head all around the room, appearing scared and confused, as if she didn't know where she was. Actually, that made a lot of sense because the girl wasn't Naomi, there was no possible way it was her given her reactions and how she was analyzing her figure. Dragon Slayer walked up to B RS and seized her arm, gripping it tightly as they saw the girl's eyes flicker as her fingers raked through her hair. Dragon Slayer started whispering words, but it didn't matter, B RS wasn't paying attention to her. The anger that rest inside B RS shifted into pity; she started to frown as the girl's eyes widened completely and looked up at the ceiling of the room.

Before everything shifted, B RS managed to hear Geshumaru let out an agonizing scream.

* * *

Saya frowned slightly as she moved a fringe to the side, over her ear, thinking about the one thing that started to plague her recently: her hair. It wasn't that it was a problem, but the obvious conundrum behind growing it or cutting it is starting to damn her a bit. There were factors on both end that could make up her mind on it, and normally there wouldn't be any conflict if it weren't for that she was fine with either one. She could also leave it as is and not worry about it too much, but she rather have a second opinion on that before she made up her mind. Overall, she hates how one simple thing could affect her beauty, and the possible romances that comes with it.

"Ugh," Saya groaned, "I wish someone would just come and lay out their problems, oh wait, there's practically no one with any problems..!"

There was a knock on the door and Saya stared at it, wondering if it was pure coincidence as she walked up to the door and slide it open, "Ah, Mato?"

"Hey Saya, can I talk to you?" Mato asked, completely relaxed as the words came out of her mouth.

Saya nodded and moved to the side, letting Mato in as she closed the door and walked to the couch, trying to figure out what was going on in Mato's head. The way she said that they needed to talk was like it wasn't a serious issue. Given how she been hunted down, wound up in the hospital with burns, and the target of Kagari's justified beatings, it's a wonder what sort of thing is running through her head. In fact, the very first thing that would be running through Saya's mind is that the Geshumaru girl was still pestering her. Only problem with that, Mato's cooled and relax attitude debunked the thought way before Saya could even ask her.

"So, what is it Mato?" Saya inquired.

"Well, I was planning to go to an amusement park with Yomi, Yuu, and Kagari," Mato started off, her left eye subtly twitching, "I got my mom's permission, but..."

Saya blinked, "Uh, what?"

"She said that I need someone to watch over me while I'm out," Mato deadpanned, her head hanging down.

Saya blinked, wondering why everything just went silent in zero to sixty, directly after Mato said she needed a guardian to watch her while she went out with her friends. It didn't hit Saya that Mato was telling her that she needed her as a guardian while she went out, at least after a good minute into the silence. Once it clicked in place, Saya fumbled with her words a bit, causing Mato to stare at her like she was acting weird. It was one thing to help someone out with either social, school, or Otherworld situations - which were rare. It's another to have to watch that someone by heading out with them and keeping an eye so that nothing happens.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the hospitalization issue?" Saya asked, forcing down whatever snicker that was going to come out.

"Yeah, and I keep saying that I'm fine, but nope, I need someone to watch me," Mato groaned out rubbing her face, "So, can you Saya?"

Saya forced back a smile, wanting to toy with Mato, "Oh, I don't know~"

"Saya, please," Mato pleaded, "It's either this or I lie, and mom will know that I'm lying, it's like a sixth sense or something..!"

"But I got other things to worry about," Saya lied, the hints of a smirk appearing on the right corner of her mouth.

Mato stopped, just staring at Saya with a blank expression on her face, "You're joking, aren't you?"

"No, I..." Saya started chuckling a bit, she couldn't hold it in, "Haha, okay, can't blame me for having fun..."

"No, but I can blame you for doing it when I'm being serious," Mato deadpanned.

"Alright, alright, I'll watch over you," Saya told her before thinking, "Actually, why are you asking me?"

"Well," Mato said, pausing for a moment, "I guess between my mom, Yomi's mom, and you, you're the one with the most freed-up schedule"

"_That's practically implying that I don't get out much aside from work..._" Saya thought to herself, feeling a bit downcast, "Geez, I'll watch over you..."

Mato nodded and got off the couch, not seeing how Saya's expression changed slightly from her comment, nor feeling the gloomy aura that surrounded the woman. It was nice to have a break from something that's related to the Otherworld in some way. The amusement park was a bit far, but nothing a good train ride couldn't fix, not to mention it was coming up in a few days. It nestled perfectly in the weekend, a great time to relax and just enjoy your life. Before Mato could leave the room, she felt Saya stare and turned to look at her.

"Hey Mato, can I ask you something?" Saya questioned.

"Uh, yeah, what is it?" Mato wondered.

"Should I grow out my hair..." Saya started slowly, "Or should I cut it back down..?"

Mato looked up for a moment, thinking before looking back at Saya, "Neither, I think it looks fine the way it is now"

Mato left the room, leaving Saya to her own thoughts, "... I need some café au lait..."

* * *

The feeling of hollowness wasn't some concept that was far from B RS's understanding, she could grasp it, but never see or visualize it in any way. It's hard for someone like her to fully understand emotions, despite reacting to them without a single thought to counter it. So, watching Geshumaru sit up on the bed, staring down with no expression on her face connected that feeling, as well as making B RS feel something towards the girl. As far as she knew, it was the only feeling that she ever felt for someone else, a feeling that she never experienced: pity. Dragon Slayer walked up to her, looking out the window with a nonchalant expression, her body tense as if she was in a trap.

B RS bit her lip for a moment before looking at Dragon Slayer, "What happened to her..?"

"An overload of emotions, plus the realization that Naomi is gone from this world," Dragon Slayer told her, not missing a beat, "Think of it as a real self and an other self switching lives, but with one sacrificing their existence for the other"

"That's just..." B RS started, but stopped when she saw Dragon Slayer looking at her.

"Sad? Depressing? You don't even know what she has done to herself," Dragon Slayer said, her voice becoming grim with a hint of something: regret, "Every time I look at these memories, I watch her literally rip herself apart, tear at her skin; there's a reason why I skipped a few days ahead after that breakdown incident"

"You don't want me to see it?" B RS guessed.

Dragon Slayer frowned, "That is what happens to us Anomalies when something horrific happens to us, it rips us apart because of the strain our humane side causes"

B RS's eyebrows arched up, "Did it happen to you?"

"Such a basic question, but yes, it did," Dragon Slayer answered, "It wasn't as catastrophic as it was for Geshumaru, but it hurt regardless, and it still does at times..."

"But it means that we're still alive and living for that other person," B RS stated.

Dragon Slayer grunted, "It also means that regardless of who you are, real self or other self, we all suffer in our predetermined fates"

B Rs was about to say something about what Dragon Slayer just said, but held herself when she saw the door open and the little boy B RS saw from before came rushing towards the bed, crying a bit with a woman walking up to Geshumaru. It wasn't hard to guess that they were family of Naomi's, or rather, should it be Geshumaru's family now that she has Naomi's body? It didn't matter, there was no way she could question what she was seeing now, not after hearing Geshumaru's agonizing scream from before. The person who made herself B RS's enemy, the person who decided to manipulate anything to meet her goals, is nothing more than a broken person now.

"Naomi," Geshumaru didn't respond when the woman called out her real self's name, "When I got that call and heard you were in the hospital, I thought everything just stopped in that moment..."

Geshumaru kept staring at the sheets, never blinking as Naomi's mother continued, "Please, please answer Naomi..!"

"Onee-san..." The little boy sniffed, trying to wipe the tears away.

B RS felt her gut twisting all around inside her, it was starting to become unbearable watching Naomi's family react like this without knowing what happened to their real daughter. Looking at Dragon Slayer, she saw the older other self looking passive as ever, sparking a familiar anger within her. If it was possible, she would cleave Dragon Slayer head off her neck, just to remove that expression. As B RS entertained the thought, she saw Dragon Slayer's eyes widened slightly until a soft smile graced her lips. Turning back to Geshumaru and the family, she saw Geshumaru slowly ruffle the boy's hair, her body shaking slightly.

"What..?" B RS mumbled as she saw Geshumaru pull Naomi's family towards her, tears trickling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..!" Geshumaru cried, her emotion controlling her actions as she repeating her apology.

Dragon Slayer closed her eyes, "Let's move on, there's still more that you need to see"

"Hold on," B RS told her, gripping Dragon Slayer's shoulder, "Just... let me keep seeing this a bit longer..."

Dragon Slayer didn't move, but she responded to B RS's request with a brief nod as she continued watching the scene before her.

* * *

Gold Saw trudged through her home, her jacket slightly torn from her fight against Bone Sprout, or whoever was controlling Bone Sprout to have her attack in the open. The black markings that she saw on Bone Sprout before they disappeared terrified her in a way she hasn't felt since she fought against B RS while she was insane. Another thing about the black markings was that it reminded her of the other self she fought against weeks ago: Underworld Icicle. Gold Saw couldn't deny that there was something about her that made her fear the potential of death, or a fate much worse than that if possible. Gold Saw passed around the corner and noticed STR bending down, examining the ground as if there was something interesting about it.

Gold Saw walked up to STR, arching an eyebrow as she said, "What _are_ you doing STR?"

STR jumped a bit and looked at Gold Saw, "Ah, I was passing by as I noticed a flower growing here"

"A flower..?" Gold Saw murmured, bending down to look at the supposed plant.

A red flower was growing from a small crack in the ground, small thorns appearing on the stem of the flower. Gold Saw wasn't sure on what it was, or why a plant would be growing in her sector of the Otherworld. As far as she could remember, that has been little to no vegetation in the Otherworld, it was a barren wasteland full of slashes, dunes, and bodies from many fights. If was any traces of vegetation, it probably died off no more than hundreds of years ago, through what means remained a mystery. Gold Saw got up and walked over to an overturned rock, sitting down as she removed her King Saw from her back and started to look at the blade.

STR got up and turned to Gold Saw, staring at the scuffed up jacket, "You went out and fight, didn't you?"

"The fight came to me, I merely defended myself," Gold Saw stated, running a claw along the blade.

STR frowned, "Who did you fight against?"

"An other self known as Bone Sprout, though, she wasn't in control of herself," Gold Saw told STR, "And that other self that's hunting down B RS appeared..."

STR arched her eyebrows, surprised, "What, did she..?"

"No, I got this while fighting Bone Sprout," Gold Saw dismissed STR's worry, "The only thing the girl did was threaten me, nothing more, nothing less"

"That's not good, why aren't you worried about her," STR inquired, frowning, "If you die, Saya will pay the price and you know how bad everything will become for her"

"You don't think I don't know that, I'm trying to find answers for us all so we can stop that weird other self," Gold Saw told STR, her expression a mix of frustration and dissatisfaction, "In the end, I couldn't find anything on what's going on, or what caused this whole mess to begin with"

STR stopped herself and looked away, thinking about what Gold Saw told her. No clues, no answers, nothing for them to use and benefit from. STR's thoughts lingered on it for a moment until she remembered someone who could have the answers. Dragon Slayer seems to know more than she lets on, but after dropping B RS into an abyss and kidnapping Yomi who was in Dead Master's body, it's hard to swallow the thought that she's probably the only person who could help them. Focusing her thoughts, STR's Ogre Arms appeared in place of her regular arms, preparing herself for her own trip. Gold Saw noticed STR's actions and got up as she walked away.

"STR, you won't have as much success as I have," Gold Saw told her, "You have to realize that the answers-"

STR turned to Gold Saw sharply, "I don't care, there's somebody that can help us, despite what she done to us..."

"Who are you talking about?" Gold Saw inquired.

"Someone who is an easy other self to detest, but hold the answers that we need," STR replied before dashing away, her Ogre Arms lugging behind her.

Gold Saw narrowed her eye, her gut wrenching as she saw the sky being surrounded by iron-coated clouds: omens that something was going to happen.

* * *

B RS opened her eyes slowly, removing the last traces of sleep from her body as she got up, her bones cracking as she stretched. Dragon Slayer was sitting on the opposite wall, looking out the window into the star filled sky. B RS started to remember that she fell asleep after watching Geshumaru interact with Naomi's mother and little brother, and given how Dragon Slayer won't go on without her learning anything, she didn't shift anything. Looking towards the hospital bed, B RS saw Geshumaru sleeping, possibly for the first time in days after getting Naomi's body. Dragon Slayer tapped at the window, catching B RS's attention as she pointed outside.

"The stars out there exist for millenniums on in within the human perspective, but in truth, it takes many years before the stars disappear from the sky," Dragon Slayer explained, "Since they are far away, they probably died thousands, or millions of years before anyone was born"

"Why are you telling me this?" B RS wondered.

"Life is fleeting, don't let it disappear," Dragon Slayer responded, taking her eyes off the sky as they focused on Geshumaru.

B RS looked towards the resting Anomaly and saw her eyes flicker open before she slowly got up, looking out the window and staring at the glowing town before her. Geshumaru gripped her sheets tightly before letting go and reaching towards the window, unlocking it just like she had seen the nurses do. Sliding the window open, Geshumaru got out of the bed and got on her feet, stumbling a bit as she tried to regain her footing on the floor. Many different sensations were surrounding her, feelings that she never expected to feel. Climbing up into the window frame, Geshumaru looked around her as she examined the area outside.

Dragon Slayer got up, her ever so familiar smile upon her lips, "Well, time to get going"

B RS phased through the bed as she watch Geshumaru push herself off the window, aiming towards a building close to the hospital. B RS and Dragon Slayer phased through the wall and stood on the open air as they saw Geshumaru tumble on the rooftop of a building, grabbing her left ankle after making the landing. They saw her get up and shake the ankle a bit before she started running, her bare feet padding along the roof. B RS and Dragon Slayer dropped off on the roof and started trailing her, picking up their speed to keep up with Geshumaru. B RS wasn't sure where Geshumaru was going, but it must have been important for them to trail her without shifting through the memory to just see what it was.

They saw Geshumaru make sharp turns, high jumps that no mere real self could make, and rapid descents as if she was retraining herself. It wasn't an ideal type of training, but Geshumaru appeared as if she had something else in mind. Geshumaru jumped off to her right, straight down to the road and rushed towards the park. B RS looked at Dragon Slayer, but the older other self just head straight towards the park as well, causing B RS to follow close behind. When B RS entered the park, she went into the tress and watch Dragon Slayer track Geshumaru to a huge tree far off in the park. She stopped next to Dragon Slayer and watched her enemy stare at the tree as she grabbed a tree branch.

"Damn it... damn it all," Geshumaru mumbled, stabbing into the tree with all her strength, "This.. was never supposed to happen..."

B RS saw the branch implant itself into the tree, albeit with some difficulty, and Geshumaru started carving on it, digging the tree out with the branch. Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she focused on the carving, digging the branch deeper and deeper. B RS walked up to the tree and noticed Geshumaru making a huge "O" before stopping and stabbing the other side of the branch next to the carving. She started digging again and made and "S" beside the "O" she made seconds ago. Dropping the branch, Geshumaru backed away as she felt the tears drying up, her head hung low and her black hair covering her face. Dragon Slayer walked up to B RS and grabbed her arm, causing the girl to look up at her.

"Now this is when things gets interesting..." Dragon Slayer told her.

B RS stared back at Geshumaru as the Anomaly raised her head, her eyes glowing a bright azure with violet undertones as she gritted her teeth in anger. Before B RS could react, the scene distorted itself until all three of them were standing outside of a broken down palace, Geshumaru dressed in the Otherworld clothes. She dashed towards the broken down palace, forcing her now human body to break through physical limits. B RS and Dragon Slayer dashed after her, watching her summon her katana and pull it out of its sheath. As they rushed towards the palace, a mechanical roar came from the top floor of the palace; the mechanical dragon's head snaked around one section of the palace, the machine eying Geshumaru.

"What's happening?" B RS shouted to Dragon Slayer.

Dragon Slayer looked at B RS, "She's going after it, that damnable girl is going to fight that Spirit Eater..!"

As B RS and Dragon Slayer rushed inside the building, Geshumaru launched herself off the ground and rushed upwards as she blasted herself from wall to wall, a spark of energy trailing her. The Spirit Eater roared before firing beams at Geshumaru, trying to incinerate her. Geshumaru roared and slashed at the air, sending a wave of energy crashing against the beams, causing an explosion between them. The Spirit Eater looked around, the three gears around its neck spinning as it let out a mighty roar. A second later, Geshumaru passed through the smoke, yelling at the top of her lungs as she delivered a punch to the Spirit Eater's head. The machine let go of what it connected itself to and crashed down to the fifth floor.

Geshumaru landed on a rooted chain link, glaring at the creature, "It's all because of you..."

The Spirit Eater looked at her and roared before firing the laser that incinerated her before, causing Geshumaru to jump away as the laser blasted away a chunk of the palace. Flipping backwards, Geshumaru landed against a wall and pushed herself against it, launching herself towards the Spirit Eater. Geshumaru landed on it and started slashing away on its body, trying to break through its armored body. The machine roared as Geshumaru stopped slashing and started pounding her fist against its body, breaking through its armor and ripping out various parts. The Spirit Eater stumbled around until it crashed against the cylindrical part of the palace, causing the both of them to fall.

B RS and Dragon Slayer got into one of the circular inner halls and saw the Spirit Eater and Geshumaru battling against each other, Geshumaru using a chain to pull herself towards the machine. Energy flowed through her katana as a phantom blade appeared around it, the color mixing between azure and violet. Geshumaru started parting any attack the machine launched at her as she stabbed and slashed the Spirit Eater apart, the ground appearing closer the further they dropped. Geshumaru slashed again and broke one of the gear-like wheels around the Spirit Eater's neck, causing it to roar in pain as they hit the ground, forcing a crater to form. Geshumaru pulled herself up and walked towards the Spirit Eater's head, her eyes almost violet as she raised her katana above her head.

"What..!" B RS nearly shouted.

"Well damn, still gets me every time," Dragon Slayer mumbled.

"Geshumaru, stop!" A voice resounded down below.

B RS and Dragon Slayer looked down as a beaten **Dragon Slayer** rushed towards Geshumaru and restrained her arms, "Enough, you have to calm down!"

"It's all your fault..!" Geshumaru said again, trying to strike the Spirit Eater.

"Geshumaru, listen to me, you're going insane, you can't lose sense of yourself," **Dragon Slayer** warned, "You'll rip yourself apart if you let anger consume your existence, please, you have to stop"

Geshumaru's robot walked up slowly to them, "Hear **Dragon Slayer** out..."

Geshumaru kept glaring at the Spirit Eater, "It's all your fault!"

"Geshumaru, if you go insane, I'll have no choice but to kill you," **Dragon Slayer** told her, "I know how hard it is to lose your friend, but doing this will destroy everything, do you really want to ruin what Naomi did for you?!"

Geshumaru stopped trying to force her arms down, the phantom blade disappearing as her glowing eyes dulled back into their basic blue eyes. She felt her legs shake as **Dragon Slayer** let go of her, causing the girl to drop to her knees. Tears started coming out, but they didn't spill across her face, she couldn't will herself to cry completely. **Dragon Slayer** stared at her in complete pity as she looked away, gripping her arm as her amber-colored eyes stared at the ground below her. Up above, B RS and Dragon Slayer stared at the scene below them, silence covering the air around them save for Geshumaru's sobs.

"... Is it over..?" B RS asked, her eyes never leaving the scene.

"Not just yet," Dragon Slayer told her as she flicked her wrist, "We have to cover something that occurred three weeks later..."

The scene changed from the ruined palace to a circular styled room, a shelf up against a wall and a table in the center of the room. Geshumaru had a black cloak over her Otherworld clothes, putting books away as her partner walked in with more books held in one hand. It was completely repaired and appeared to have a strange aura of protectiveness around it, probably developed after the fight with the Spirit Eater. It placed the books on the table before sitting down on a chair specially made for it. Geshumaru took the books on the table and started placing them on the shelf as well.

"I see you're doing well after three weeks," A voice said from behind them.

B RS and Dragon Slayer turned around to see **Dragon Slayer**, now appearing as herself, leaning against the door frame, "Of course, you did need help removing this sector from the Otherworld, as well as developing this new palace..."

"**Dragon Slayer**, what brings you here?" Geshumaru inquired, never looking back once, "You still going to try to have me change my mind..?"

"That machine deserves to die, I honestly wonder why you would want it dormant in that hell you had me create," **Dragon Slayer** told her, frowning, "Its existence is nothing more than a plague for the Otherworld, it's nothing more than a spirit eater"

Geshumaru sighed, "As long as it remains dormant, then everything will be fine"

**Dragon Slayer** narrowed her eyes, "You naïve fool, I teach you everything I know, from basic understanding to sword combat, and you think that leaving it like that is fine..?"

"It won't do anything as long as its counterpart is unaware of its status," Geshumaru told **Dragon Slayer**, turning to face her, "Have you ever heard of Black Rock Shooter?"

**Dragon Slayer** didn't react to the question, "No, why should I?"

"I went to the real world as part of me living Naomi's life, and as I walked towards school, I felt a presence unlike any other real self," Geshumaru told her, "It was the feeling of an antithesis, or rather, the feeling of an antithesis' real world counterpart"

"So what?" **Dragon Slayer** inquired.

"In the Otherworld, she is the only one other than me who was born with similar power and colorization," Geshumaru informed **Dragon Slayer**, "There's no way that is a coincidence, she's connected to that creature"

**Dragon Slayer** visibly frowned, "I know where this is going, don't prosecute someone when you don't have all the facts straight"

"The truth is right in front of you and you're refusing to see it!" Geshumaru shouted.

"That's because I'm not thinking like you are," **Dragon Slayer** stated, "Everything isn't in black and white"

"Tch, you're a fool who only believes in things that aren't absolute," Geshumaru said.

"Ha, a fool you say, and yet you're going to prosecute someone who you don't even know or understand," **Dragon Slayer** scoffed as she walked up to Geshumaru, "Listen to me, because I'm not going to repeat myself, you lost sight of who you are and now, you're planning to kill someone who is probably unaware of all of this, so if you try anything, I won't hesitate to retaliate"

Geshumaru sneered, "I highly doubt you can do anything"

"Very well then, you can forget about me then, because I'm not your teacher anymore, nor am I your caretaker," **Dragon Slayer** said, "Even if you plan this within a week, a month, or even a year, I will still be ahead of every step you try to take, and I'll make sure you learn your lesson"

"Such a hollow threat from a hollow out person," Geshumaru noted.

"Don't mistake my words for something else, and if you do something to this... Black Rock Shooter, I'll make sure you pay for it," **Dragon Slayer** warned, "And I'll be there watching you break down until you realize it all again who you are"

**Dragon Slayer** turned around and exited the room, walking away from Geshumaru as her amber eyes flashed gold for a moment. B RS looked at Dragon Slayer, who gestured with her thumb towards the hallway, sending a complete silent message between each other. They phased through the wall and started walking down the hallway that **Dragon Slayer** traveled. They managed to catch up to her, watching her lean up against a wall as Geshumaru's robot walked up to her. **Dragon Slayer** looked at the robot before pushing herself off the wall, staring at it with a neutral expression.

"Listen, nothing is going to change my mind, it deserves to die," **Dragon Slayer** stated, "But no one deserves to suffer from whatever happens.

The robot's head tilted down, "That won't stop the suffering"

"Then I'll orchestrate everything to become so," **Dragon Slayer** said, waving her hand, "I'm not one to sit back and wait for someone to do it for me"

"Then I suppose we're enemies then," The robot mused.

**Dragon Slayer** smirked as she turned around and walked away, "We were never enemies, my _friend_..."

B RS wasn't sure why, but she felt everything start to pull itself away from her, like someone was ripping her out from a memory. In an instant, B RS's back arched as she gasped wildly, trying to organized her head as Dragon Slayer rushed towards her and pressed her down to the floor. B RS started to regulate her breathing and calmed down as she looked around, noticing she was back at the Palace of the End. Slowly getting up, she looked at Dragon Slayer and tried to figure out everything that was roaming around in her head. She didn't know what to think or feel, but perhaps it was best saved for some other time.

"So, does that answer your questions to some degree?" Dragon Slayer asked, smiling.

B RS stared at Dragon Slayer before muttering, "Y-yeah..."

"Good, because that's all you're getting," Dragon Slayer told her, walking towards the hall, "If you want to leave, I suggest you come with me"

B RS trailed behind Dragon Slayer following her out of the ruined palace and on a path that Dragon Slayer created herself. Dragon Slayer started to explain how she needed to create a path that would only open and close once she enters or exits the area. It was the only way she could safely travel though without having to cause any unnecessary conflicts while traveling. She also started to explain that the abyss was where Geshumaru once settled in place, but after the incident, it got removed with difficulty and the abyss became a gateway for the Palace of the End. Walking on with Dragon Slayer, they reached the end of the path and entered the outside world, the mouth of the abyss behind them.

Dragon Slayer pointed towards the north-east, "I suggest you go that way, you still need to collect your memories, right?"

"Yeah, I do," B RS said, walking towards the direction Dragon Slayer pointed towards before stopping, "Why are you harming me, just to protect me?"

"In a sense, you have a lot more in store for you," Dragon Slayer replied, "Now go, you got your answers, what you with them is up to you"

B RS nodded and took off towards the next step in her journey, preparing herself for what comes next.

* * *

STR walked through the forest, passing through the trees as her orange eyes zipped around the area, making sure she wasn't ambushed. It was hard not to keep yourself guarded at all times, especially after all that happened since B RS's death. It's been one disaster after another, and being at wit's end is never a pleasurable feeling for anyone who wants answers. As STR walked on, she felt the wind shift slightly to the east, then south, before settling to the north. Turning around, STR started firing at the mechanical wolves that came charging after her, the bullets dropping to the ground in swarms. The beasts fell to the ground dead, but STR felt as if there was something more to it.

"Come on, show yourself!" STR shouted.

STR kept turning around, her eyes darting back and forth as she watched the trees all around her, expecting someone to come out. As STR started loosening up a bit, she felt the katana piercing through her back and out through her ribs. Turning her head around, she saw Icicle staring at her as she slowly came out from STR's shadow. STR coughed up some of her blood as she glared at Icicle with whatever hate she could muster towards her. Icicle stepped away as she slid her katana out from STR, causing the girl to fall on her knees, orange blood dripping from the wound.

"How annoying, it seems a little cat got too curious for her own good," Icicle remarked, Her eyes and voice hollow and distant.

STR stared at Icicle and tried to launch a punch, but Icicle avoided and kicked her away, "Far too curious..."

"Screw you..." STR grunted out.

Icicle walked up to STR, looking down at her, "You're a nuisance in your own regard, but other than that, you don't have much of a use... until now"

With a flick of her wrist, Icicle started manipulating STR's shadow, causing it to distort and get a physical feature. STR watch it come at her and tried to blast it away, but the bullets fazed through it like there was nothing there. As it neared, STR tried to punch it away, but it just wrapped itself around her, covering her Ogre Arms. More tendrils came out of her shadow and started wrapping around her like a cocoon, encapsulating her within her own shadows. Icicle walked up and STR spat at her face, earning her a glare from the unnatural other self.

"Believe me, you'll be more of a use than you think..." Icicle told her before snapping her fingers.

Before STR could utter a single scream, her shadow enveloped her and the black cocoon dropped to the ground, resting there as Icicle walked away, a tail growing from the end of her spine.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I don't know how I pulled this out of my ass, but I did and I must say, this is quite an emotional roller-coaster of a chapter. I just enjoy creating something that can have a powerful effect on some people. Plus, this has some life lessons, so I hope you readers can pick up on it. Please review and I'll see you all when I can.

P.S: I'm graduating BTW, just so you know.


	17. Tinkered Meeting

**Author's Note**: An update, so soon. Impossible!

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

* * *

Gold Saw roamed around her home, watching the incomplete other selves walk around and see things that caught their interest. The sky above her remained gray, but she was starting to see hints of red behind the iron-cast clouds, which meant that the Otherworld was slowly adjusting itself into its new state. It was a bit unsettling to see the Otherworld change into a spherical shape, she was too used to the layered concept of the Otherworld, being born while the concept was still active. Leaning against the wall, Gold Saw looked up at the sky and felt her thoughts start to wander off. It felt weird, then again, she couldn't remember the last time her thoughts just floated around.

"Interesting, aren't they?" Someone wondered out-loud, right next to her.

Gold Saw looked to her right, and noticed Dragon Slayer watching the incomplete other selves, "Who are you?"

"Just an other self wandering around, relaxing and taking in the scenery," Dragon Slayer stated, smiling as she took a few steps forward, "You know, they sort of remind me of my two companions..."

Gold Saw narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything as Dragon Slayer continued, "They were already well-developed when I first met them, but they feared me, up until I rescued them from... certain death"

"What happened then?" Gold Saw inquired.

"I took them in, gave them their own identities, their own existences," Dragon Slayer said, turning around to face Gold Saw, "You, however, wouldn't know how to do that now, would you Gold Saw?"

The moment her name came out of Dragon Slayer's mouth, Gold saw pushed off from the wall and grabbed Dragon Slayer by the jacket, frowning, "How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's, but that's merely because I'm an observer," Dragon Slayer remarked, "You're an observer too, aren't you?"

"Tch, what about it," Gold Saw inquired, her anger growing, "In fact, what's the real reason you are here?"

Dragon Slayer just smiled, "Like I said, to relax and take in the scenery"

"You're not like any kind of other self I've seen, you're reacting too differently to them," Gold Saw noted, "You're an Anomaly, aren't you?"

Dragon Slayer clapped her hands, slowly, "Bravo, I am, but I'm not here to fight, it would be rather pointless..."

Gold Saw couldn't detect anything from Dragon Slayer that would contrast her words, even her body wasn't tense as any other self would when preparing for a fight. Even so, that did not mean that Dragon Slayer didn't have different methods behind preparing herself for a fight. Letting go of Dragon Slayer, Gold Saw back away while keeping a cautious eye on the unnatural woman, keeping an eye on her every move. Dragon Slayer started brushing her jacket, straightening the creases before staring at Gold Saw, her smile never wavering. The smile felt off to Gold Saw, it was like she was holding information that she wants, then it started to click in her head.

"You know about what's going on, don't you?" Gold Saw asked.

"Oh, so you're figuring it out now, hun," Dragon Slayer laughed a bit before calming down, her smile dropping, "I already told B RS about what she needed to know, so you can place your questions to rest"

Gold Saw didn't know how to react to Dragon Slayer's response, "But... how..?"

"Believe me, you won't gain anything if I told you, besides, B RS has more of a chance to stand up to Geshumaru than you," Dragon Slayer stated before mumbling, "If she can figure out the link and synchronicity levels between her and Kuroi Mato..."

Gold Saw composed herself and looked behind Dragon Slayer, watching the distance, "I see, then are you on our side..?"

"More or less," Dragon Slayer commented as she heard footsteps approach them.

Both Gold Saw and Dragon Slayer turned towards the sound of the footsteps, where a battered STR came within their line of sight. Gold Saw rushed towards her while Dragon Slayer watched, her eyes barely narrowing in subtle concentration. Gold Saw grabbed STR and started to checked the healed up damage, trying to figure out who could have attacked her and get away with it. Dragon Slayer walked up to them, her eyes never moving away from STR as she slowly formed a smile upon her face to mask her thoughts. STR looked at Dragon Slayer and stared at her, in what appeared as confusion with a hint of irritation.

"Oh my, care to tell us what happened to you?" Dragon Slayer asked, keeping her smile as her eyes closed.

"I-I don't know, I was just rushing through the forest when Icicle appeared out of nowhere and attacked me," STR explained, "I had to get out of there before she could kill me, I didn't think she was that strong... maybe that explains how she was able to hurt Dead Master..."

"Damn it, if she ever appears again, I'll rip her apart before I behead her," Gold Saw grumbled.

Dragon Slayer opened her eyes and stared at STR, who flinched slightly, "I see, and how did you escape..?"

"I fired bullets into the ground to act as a smokescreen, It was the only way I could escape," STR told Dragon Slayer, not a single hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Hmm, well Gold saw, it's best if she remains here for the time being under you supervision," Dragon Slayer told her, "You don't want her dead now, do you?"

Gold Saw got up and stared at Dragon Slayer, "You're stare, it's like you're looking down at me..."

"I am, well, I guess I need more precaution about my facial actions," Dragon Slayer joked, turning around, "Also Gold saw, please remember that things in front of you may not look as is"

"What..?" Before Gold saw could ask about what Dragon Slayer said, she vanished.

* * *

B RS dashed through the forest, looking back and forth through the trees as the events from an hour ago replayed in her mind. Dragon Slayer showed her what happened to Geshumaru, and she could help but feel pity for her, but the emotion was second only to anger. She's being prosecuted for something she doesn't even know, regardless of who she was before or who she is now. It appeared that Dragon Slayer regretted creating the Spirit Eater, but there was something that correlated with it as well: her despise for Geshumaru's actions and the results that came with it. It sort of explains why Dragon Slayer is going about things, she's developing a game that everyone plays in full-time, with her rarely appearing at all.

B RS slowed down before coming to a complete halt, "Great, even if she's serious about her plans, she's still making a game out of everything..."

B RS looked around the forest and examined the area from where she's positioned, looking for a path that she could take next. It wasn't like she could keep running in one direction, she has to take different routes to reach her destination. Looking to her left, B RS started running in the direction she chose, partially hoping that she will get out of the forest and into a different section of the Otherworld. There were barely any leaves on the trees, which left the area a good place to capture your enemy. The last thing that B RS wanted was to fight against anyone, especially after she had a trip like she did with Dragon Slayer; there's still too much for her to understand and fighting will surely worsen her situation.

B RS heard a branch snap and stopped, bringing her ax out as her eyes darted everywhere, "Come out, I know you're here..!"

More branches started to snap, forcing B RS to look around and analyze her surrounding area, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The sound didn't stay consistent, and it also got a bit louder as the person neared her. Closing her eyes for a moment, B RS started to hone in to the sound when the next branch snapped in half, causing B RS to turn around completely. Her eyes glowed as a black flame appeared from her left eye, her arm stretching out as she slashed with her ax. The trees in front of her got cut in half as she jumped up to the sky, coming down as she spotted the person who was nearing her, a black mist surrounding her ax and turning into a phantom blade.

"Got you!" B RS roared as she slammed the person to the ground.

"Wait, B RS stop..!" The person shouted as B RS raised her ax.

B RS's eyes narrowed, "Why would I stopped for you, you kidnapped Dead Master and tried to kill her"

Icicle's eyes widened in fear as she kicked B RS off of her and dashed away, forcing B RS to chase after her. For a moment, B RS wondered why Icicle would be running away from her when she could have brought out her katana and fight against her, but pushed the thought aside when the thought of a trap popped into her mind. Icicle, meanwhile, had her mind focused on the chase and grabbed whatever part of the tree she could before ripping it out from the ground and tossing it to B RS. B RS just slashed down and split the tree in half, wondering how Icicle was capable of pulling the tree from its firm root, especially since the abilities she displayed during their fight didn't suggest she was capable of doing it unless she summoned one of the giant skeletons. B RS snapped away from her thoughts, just in time to avoid another incoming tree and a speeding Icicle.

"What's wrong, can't bring out your shadows to aid you?" B RS inquired.

Icicle frowned, "Are you an idiot, what are you talking about B RS?"

"Why do you keeping calling my name like you're familiar with me, I don't even know you?" B RS narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you blaming me for what happened to Dead Master?!" Icicle roared, "that was all that Icicle's fault, not me!"

"_Something isn't right here..._" B RS thought to herself as she glared at Icicle, "And why should I believe you?"

Icicle gestured to herself, her eyebrows furrowing, "It's because I'm STR, I'm really STR!"

B RS couldn't make heads or tails of what she just heard, there was no possible way that the Icicle before her was STR. The appearance and voice were too exact, but when she reached the powers, that when doubts start forming in her mind. From what she can remember, Icicle relied on her katana and the shadows to help her, and if that failed, then she had her creatures to fall back on. The Icicle she was chasing had neither, instead, she grabbed two nearby trees and tossed them at her, and the action would need strength that Icicle may not have. Staring at Icicle, or STR if it was her, B RS tried to figure out what could have happened to STR that would cause the situation.

"Are you really STR?" B RS inquired.

"Of course I am, I got flanked by Icicle and wound up as this when I broke out of a cocoon made of my shadow," Icicle, or rather STR roared, "She did that to me, and who knows what she's doing now!"

"How..?" B RS started, but she couldn't finish as the person she hunted down came up to her.

"Look at my eyes, can't you tell that I'm me, despite what Icicle did?!" STR begged.

It took only one look to see the slight color difference, and B RS made her ax disappear, "STR, I can't..."

"Don't give me an apology, you didn't know and got thrown into this complex twist," STR told her, "I don't know how she did it, but I do know that I'm killing her when I get the chance"

"You might not, first, we need to get you back to normal..." B RS informed STR, whose shoulders slumped.

B RS wasn't sure if there was a way to get STR back to normal, what Icicle did was beyond the capabilities of the average other self, and that in itself was a scary thought to digest. STR might strong, but that didn't mean she reacted the same way like anyone else, she spent 14 years in the real world in Yuu's body, that alone explains everything. Watching STR, she saw the girl lift her head with her eyes glowing for a moment as she walked over to a tree. B RS saw her stand in front of the tree, turning around so they were staring at each other. For a moment, the thought didn't pass thought B RS's head until STR slid a finger along her neck and pointed at her before thumbing herself.

"I'm not attacking you," B RS said firmly.

"I think you don't get it," STR said, "What if this just a shell that covers my body, it's obvious Icicle has some ulterior motives, so let's see if this is really a shell and not me appearing like her"

B RS frowned, "My power is destructive, I'll kill you..."

"We won't know unless we try, besides, it's not like you're killing me for no reason," STR told her, "Gold Saw is at risk and she isn't aware of it, we have to take any chance we can"

"STR, don't act like this..!" B RS told her, her anger rising.

STR gritted her teeth before roaring, "Then hit me!"

A flash of anger coursed through B RS before she summoned her ax, the phantom blade surrounding it as she swung at STR.

* * *

Gold Saw stood on top of a pillar, looking out into the far unknown, her mind wandering like before until Dragon Slayer appeared and ruined it. Despite that interruption, seeing **STR** come back beaten by Icicle caused her blood to flow rapidly, her anger growing bit by bit. She knows **STR** can handle herself when she needed to, but fighting against Icicle by herself with no support was too risky, she was risking her life. She should have gone with **STR**, support her wherever she was going, or force her to stay so she could do what **STR** tried to. Sighing, Gold Saw watched the sun slowly disappear to the horizon, noting the it will be night soon and everyone will have to head inside her battlefield.

"Gold Saw," The red-eyed woman looked down and watched **STR** stare up at her, "What are you thinking about?"

Gold Saw closed her eyes and let out a breath, "Nothing, just thinking that I've never seen the Otherworld like this..."

"I see," **STR** murmured, "Who was that woman who was with you earlier?"

Gold Saw frowned for a moment before realizing she didn't know the woman's name, "I don't know, why are you asking?"

"I was merely curious..." **STR** said before walking away.

"_Unusual, normally **STR** would have a good reason when it comes to questions like that, so why..?_" Gold Saw wondered before hopping off the pillar, landing on her feet.

From the moment that **STR** came back, she has acted slightly different from when she first left. **STR** was capable of speaking up her thoughts, but now, it appeared that she was more withdrawn, probably shaken up from her fight against Icicle. From there, things haven't been making sense when she tried to piece them together with one basic question: why would Icicle go after **STR**? Icicle went after her first with **STR** supporting, and from what she understood, Icicle also went after Dead Master. What reason could Icicle have for going up against all three of them, all three fight having varying results, it was too nerve wracking for her to figure out.

"**STR**," Gold Saw called out, "Are you okay, you seem a bit... distant than when you left..."

"Oh sorry," **STR** apologized before mumbling to herself, "Best I correct myself..."

Gold Saw arched an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to think about what happen and figure out what went wrong," **STR** replied, "If I ever fight against her alone, I'll try a strategy and corner her"

Gold Saw frowned, "No you won't, next time you try to head off by yourself, I'm coming with you and we'll stop her, just like before"

"But..." **STR** started before holding herself back, "I don't have a choice in it, do I?"

"After what happened to you, no," Gold Saw confirmed while dissecting **STR's** response.

There was something definitely wrong with **STR**, and Gold Saw was starting to feel like the fight between her and Icicle wasn't the cause behind it. Before she could go any further in her thoughts, Gold Saw heard footsteps approaching them, two sets of them that sounded differently. Looking towards her right, just like earlier, she watch B RS and another person come up to them, dashing through the barren field quickly. When the other person came closer, Gold Saw's eyes widened as she watch STR near them, her orange eyes alight with focused frustration. **STR's** eyes also widened, but it wasn't from the pure shock that Gold Saw has in her's.

STR rushed up to them and stopped about two meters from Gold Saw, who was still shocked, "Gold Saw, get away from her, that's Icicle..!"

**STR** got to Gold saw's side, "Don't believe her, Icicle is probably pulling some trick..!"

"Gold Saw, you have to understand that you're being fooled," B RS told her, "Icicle is just posing as STR to just get close to you, you have to move away from her..!"

**STR** looked up at her, her eyebrows scrunching together, "Gold Saw, B RS is probably being controlled by Icicle just to dissuade you!"

"I've had just enough of you," STR growled, marching up to her, "You wanna pose as me, fine, but you better prepare because I know how I fight..!"

STR leaped and tried to punch her counterpart, but Gold Saw intervened, placing King Saw between them as STR's punch hit the sword. Gold Saw tightened her grip on King Saw before launching STR away, her body tensing as B RS brought out her ax and placed herself in a fighting stance. STR landed on her feet and skidded back to B RS, getting up from her ground as she cracked her spine, summoning Ogre Arms. She watched the other STR bring out her Ogre Arms, but watching them appear on her was too surreal. It felt off and the way it appeared just looked like a poor imitation of STR's, which made the young other self frown.

"B RS," STR said, "You get Gold Saw..."

B RS dashed towards Gold Saw with her ax arched back, forcing the older other self to flip away from the on-coming slash, allowing her a moment to focus herself. Gold saw watch B RS rush towards her, so she dashed towards B RS, her King Saw leaving a cut along the ground. Once they were up close, they swung their weapons at each other, the blades clashing against each other before they pulled away. Gold Saw followed up her attack with a diagonal slash, but it got by B RS who raised her ax to defend herself, having the handle act as a barrier against Gold Saw's sword. For a moment, B RS got pushed down, her feet digging into the ground from the force Gold Saw put into her attack, with more power being added to the slash.

"Damn it Gold Saw, are you really going to fool yourself that Icicle is STR?!" B RS inquired.

Gold Saw grunted, "There's no way I'm going to listen to you, I knew there was something wrong with you the moment you appeared like that..!"

"You're getting too caught up in all of this, you have to cool down," B RS told her, "STR got trapped in a cocoon made of her own shadow, are you really letting that fake trick you?"

"What do you know?" Gold Saw roared as she kicked B RS in the gut, sending her away.

On STR's end, she tossed her counterpart away before digging her Ogre Arms into the ground and pulling out a huge chunk of the earth, hoisting it above her head. **STR** shook her head and looked up before avoiding the on-coming boulder, watching it crack the ground where she was originally at. She got up and raised her Ogre Arms in a defensive position as STR let out a storm of bullets, each one ricocheted off the duplicate weapon. After the storm of bullets ceased, **STR** parted her Ogre Arms, her orange eyes flashing red before she leveled her Ogre Arms and started firing a similar storm of bullets. STR's eyes widened slightly before she punched the ground and flipped a piece of the earth, using it as a shield.

STR felt her stress levels rise slowly, her frustration at Icicle copying her was starting to reach the next level just based on what she was able to copy. Focusing her anger, STR tossed the stone shield at her copy before charging towards her, delivering a swift punch to the gut. She then punched her doppelgänger across the face and swung her up into the air. STR launched herself up into the air and grabbed her copy's leg before throwing her towards the ground. **STR** connected the ground with a sickening smack, which caught Gold Saw's attention as she tried to rush towards her.

B RS intercepted Gold Saw, slashing her along the stomach, "I don't think so"

"You really are a pest, aren't you," Gold Saw mumbled as she dashed forward, trying to stab B RS in the stomach.

B RS moved to the side, but she felt King Saw dig through her side as she avoided, causing the white-haired girl to gasp in pain as she looked down. The was a visible wound right below her left breast, which was starting to heal itself as Gold Saw brought her King Saw down, forcing B RS to roll to the side. As B RS got up, she felt her head stinging in pain and gripped it as her vision started to blur. As she tried to refocus herself, she saw the area flickering between the grey barren world and a distorted world shaded in purple. For some reason, She could make out Gold Saw clearly, but everything was just blurred, as if something was being hidden from her.

"_Damn it, not now..!_" B RS cursed as she watched Gold Saw rush towards her.

Straightening herself out and ignoring the flickering background caused by her brain, B RS avoided Gold Saw's horizontal slash and countered with a punch, connecting it to Gold Saw's nose. While Gold Saw tried to focus herself, B RS dropped her ax and grabbed Gold Saw's horns before spinning, picking up momentum as Gold Saw got lifted off the ground. B RS let go of Gold Saw's horns and let her fly into a wall, causing her to go through it as cracks formed from where she hit. B RS turned around and watched the fight between STR and Icicle, but there was one problem: she couldn't tell the difference between the two from where she was.

STR backed away as she locked eyes with her copy, wondering how Icicle managed to copy her Ogre Arms and the mechanics behind them. It was possible that she was learning the mechanics behind them as they were fighting, which also explained how she was quick to react with her own shower of bullets. It was well designed, but STR knew that nothing could beat the original, no matter how hard the person tried. STR started to run, but her run got short by her duplicate, who slammed her fist into STR's head. **STR** stared down at her as STR tried to get up, a very small smirk gracing her lips as she grabbed her head and lifted her up.

"You know, you're a persistent other self," **STR** noted, "Well, are you like _her_?"

STR frowned and spat at her face, "Just die..!"

"How annoying," **STR** droned, her voice becoming cold and monotone.

**STR** tossed her away, causing STR to bounce against the ground a couple of times before she slid to a stop, grunting in pain as her insides started to heal themselves. B RS was about to help her, but she stopped short since Gold Saw slammed a boulder against her back, forcing her to the ground. Gold Saw positioned her King Saw and tried to stab B RS, but stopped when B RS kicked her right knee, forcing it to buckle and allow her time to get back up. When B RS got up, she kicked Gold Saw in the temple and roundhouse kicked her in the back of her head. Gold Saw felt her vision fading slightly as she heard Dragon Slayer's words replay in her mind, causing her to wonder what the woman actually mean.

When B RS turned around, she was sucker-punched by **STR** before she was swung around and tossed away, her back digging against the ground. **STR** flexed her Ogre Arms before staring at them, watching the cracks form from the countless uses through the fight. They were bound the shatter, they weren't conjured to withstand heavy damage from someone like STR, who could force all her strength into a single punch and decimate an other self's insides. She heard rumbling coming from several meters from her, and turned around to see STR heft a giant boulder before tossing it her way. Her eyes barely widening, **STR** punched the boulder, causing it to break apart as well as destroying her right Ogre Arm, leaving her open.

STR charged forward, her orange eyes flaring, "Finally, got you!"

STR flexed her Ogre Arm into a fist and launched it towards her copy, who caught it with her damaged Ogre Arm while raising her open right hand. Leveling it to STR's rib-cage, **STR** fired a tendril of pure darkness, which pierced through STR and sent her flying a few meters away. Reforming the Ogre Arms so they don't seem damaged, **STR** walked up to the barely conscious STR as she heard B RS rushing up to them. **STR** looked up at B RS and stared at her, hoping that she won't think again about which STR she was. It appeared she didn't as she walked up to STR and eyed her, pointing her ax as the black mist surrounded it again, her eyes appearing tired as if she had enough of the fight.

"Shooter... please..." STR said to her as B RS gripped her ax with both hands.

For a moment, **STR** watched orange blood come out of STR's mouth as she coughed, feeling proud of herself that she managed to get this far. She watched as B RS slowly arched the ax till the blade was directly behind her, a black flame pouring out of B RS's left eye. As this was occurring, Gold Saw was waking up, slowly getting up from the ground as she watched the scene before her. For a moment, she felt as if time was slowing itself down as she tried to figure out which one was which, figuring out that this was what Dragon Slayer meant. She watch B RS let out a breath before she swung her ax, the black misty blade slicing through the wind...

As it sliced **STR** in half from one side of her waist to the other.

"What..?" **STR** roared as her form shifted, allowing Icicle to appear.

"It seemed it worked, at least," B RS remarked, lifting STR back to her feet, "Good thing we tried to map out what could happen, though, things did change"

STR stretched before slamming her Ogre Arms together, full of energy, "I guess you can't create a perfect plan, hun Icicle?"

"Tch, it doesn't matter, I got what I needed," Icicle told them as she felt something shift behind her.

Gold Saw popped out of a rift as she brought King Saw down, slicing off Icicle's right arm, her red eyes glowing in pure rage. Realizing that her cover has been completely blown, Icicle dashed away from the trio, her eyes narrowing as she waved her left hand. In an instant, cracks started to form from the ground as lava pooled from below, forcing the three of them to reach higher elevation. Icicle walked back towards the lava and started sinking down, glaring up at them as her severed right arm disappeared and reappeared attached at the joint. Gold Saw watch her sink as her glare focused on the horned woman, her red-orange eyes never wavering.

"Next time, I'll enjoy breaking you," Icicle informed Gold Saw coolly as she disappeared, the cracks sealing up and the lava flowing back within the earth.

STR let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding and looked towards Gold saw, who appeared impassive as ever. Both her and Rock got put through the ringer, tried to get Gold Saw to realize her mistake, and stop Icicle from doing whatever she planned from occurring. STR dematerialized her Ogre Arms and walked up to Gold Saw, worry clear on her face as she neared the older other self. B RS looked at STR before gripping her head, images filtering into her head and locking themselves in place. She gritted her teeth and fought back the pain, there was no reason to focus on it while they are getting over their fight against Icicle.

"Gold Saw..." STR started as the red-eyed woman turned to her.

"STR, I'm... sorry that I fell for Icicle's trick," Gold Saw said, looking away while appearing impassive, "I truly didn't expect her to appear as you, or for her trying to have you killed"

STR let out a small smile, "It's not your fault, and we'll get her"

As STR and Gold Saw continued to talk to each other, B RS started looking through her memories, trying to make sense of the scenes in front of her. She could see Gold saw coming after her, attacking or defending herself, but certain segments got blurred out. Even memories that featured STR, or apparently Koutari Yuu, featured her clearly but had certain segments barely visible. Shaking her head, B RS decided to focus on them later, there was a lot of information that she needed to sort through before she could do anything. She turned around, ready to head out and go to her next destination when Gold Saw stopped her, pointing west of where they stood.

"That will lead you to the Sky Gates," Gold Saw told her, "It looks like if you want answers, you'll have to head back there and find the next area"

B RS looked back at her as Gold Saw continued, "Consider it as a thanks for getting me to realize my mistake, but don't think that it will happen again"

"No problem," B RS responded as she dashed away towards the Sky Gates.

STR walked up to Gold Saw, looking up at her and noting her grim expression, "What is it?"

"I believe we're pushing limits to a breaking point," Gold Saw told her, "Get ready for whatever happens, we might have jump-started something unexpected..."

STR only nodded as Gold Saw looked up at the night sky, Dragon Slayer's words repeating in her head.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Mato said over her cell phone, kicking her legs up into the air, "I can't believe Saya of all people would pull a joke on me..."

'_Perhaps it's karma for the jokes you pulled on us, especially Dead Master_,' Yomi noted, her voice coming through the speaker, '_You played with fire, now you have to pay the price..._'

Mato pouted, "I'm already missing the old you Yomi, can't you go back to being-"

'_Mato, please don't finish that line..._' Yomi said, exasperated.

Mato sighed as she dropped her legs to her bed, her blue eyes staring up at the ceiling as she went over the plans in the next few days. She needed some peace from the constant insanity going on in her life; one thing after another and it becomes her problem to fix. For once, she wants just one day where she doesn't feel like the special girl being gifted so many things that were bound to suffocate her. It reached the point that it wasn't just affecting her, but her friends got caught in the crossfire too, and the damage done was clearly visible. The thought of having a good day with no problems, no Otherworld, no Geshumaru became more pleasurable for her, as well as being nerve-wracking as she has to wait for three days.

"Alright, so what's Kagari's thought on the trip?" Mato asked.

'_She was a bit apprehensive, considering how our last trip ended_,' Yomi stated, '_It took some convincing to get her to agree_'

"You promised to spend a day with her, didn't you?" Mato summed up.

Yomi sighed, '_Yes, but you have to agree, we rarely hang out together since we're busy with our own stuff..._'

"You two live in the same house, how busy can the both of you get?!" Mato asked, her voice borderline on shouting.

Two raps on her door caught her attention as Mato's mother spoke up, "Mato, don't shout..!"

"Ack, sorry," Mato said as she heard footsteps disappearing, returning to her conversation, "So..?"

There was a brief pause before Yomi spoke, '_We got too much commitments, that should say enough_'

Mato had to agree with Yomi, Kagari was making friend and Yomi is becoming more out-going, so it was clear that they were slowly developing their place at school. That brought Mato to a very similar question: what exactly was her place at school, or rather, who was she over there? Other than being well-known, having several friends, and being part of the basketball team, there wasn't much for her to go by. Sure, the events in the past weeks or so did have an effect on how well-known she was, but it felt as if she was just another ordinary student. In other words, she was starting to feel left out of the loop, kind of like Saya and Yuu when it comes to their little group.

"Ah, damn it..!" Mato cursed out-loud, managing to hold herself back and prevent it from getting loud.

'_Mato, are you okay?_' Yomi asked, curious at why Mato was cursing.

"Ugh, Yomi, I really need to make a lasting impression so people know who I am," Mato complained, "How should I do that..?"

Mato heard Yomi giggle over the line, '_That's really like you Mato... sorry, but it's something you have to figure out on your own_'

"Ahh, Yomi, don't do that," Mato whined, "I promise I'll be with you forever until the day I die"

'_Mato, please realize what you said first_,' Yomi told her, '_And second, you're my friend, so please don't make ridiculous promises like that..._'

"So will you help me?" Mato asked.

Yomi merely laughed before calming down, '_Good night, Mato_'

Before Mato could say anything, Yomi hung up and left her there with her thoughts in complete disarray, trying to think how she could make a lasting impression on everyone at school. There was no way she was going to figure out by herself, so the thought of nagging Yomi or Yuu tomorrow popped up in her head. Asking Kagari would be like getting some misfortune in her life, and if there's anything that a manga told her about misfortune, it's that it's a bitch to mess with. Feeling her stomach rumble a bit, Mato hopped off her bed and left her room, the urge to eat something occupying her thoughts. It was a bit hard to think of any ideas when you're about to run on empty.

* * *

"I'll be residing within the real world in the coming days," Geshumaru explained to her robot, who was standing next to a pillar, "I want you to safe-guard this place and if Shooter appears, kill her"

The two of them were standing in the hallway that lead out towards a platform, a fountain resting in the center of it. The robot silently listened to Geshumaru giving it instruction while it recounted Dragon Slayer's words from a year ago. It wasn't like they weren't watching her every move, but now and then, she would manage to pass by their watchful gaze and somehow shift the tides around the Otherworld. Doubts were starting to form and the machine could note the visible twitch of irritation on Geshumaru when she stopped walking. She's becoming aware that Dragon Slayer's threat wasn't as hollow as she first assumed, and that didn't just irritated her, it also caused her to fear for the result.

"Geshumaru," The robot started, catching the girl's attention, "Can't you... think twice about this, it appears your anger is truly clouding your judgement"

Geshumaru stared blankly at her partner, "No, my thinking is perfectly rational, you're over-thinking"

"Dragon Slayer's evading us with no effort on her part," The robot stated, "The only time she truly influenced anything within our sights was the catastrophe at the abyss, and even then she showed the game she's playing on us"

"It doesn't mean she's putting us in a troublesome corner, besides, _I've_ been keeping track of things in the real world, not _you_," Geshumaru shot back.

"Do you want to break apart, are you really too stubborn to find different ways to solve this?" The robot inquired.

"Quiet," Geshumaru shouted, silencing her partner, "Dragon Slayer is nothing more than a fool who wants to kill something that neither of us could do, and it's that ideal goal of hers that will have her groveling in the dirt"

"But-" The machine started, but Geshumaru raised her hand.

"No, if Shooter appears, you are to kill her on sight, do you understand?" Geshumaru ordered, her eyebrows furrowing in absolute anger.

There was no possible way for it to defy Geshumaru when she places an order, whether it's to analyze the situation or execute someone upon her request. Despite being partners, it had to follow any command she issued, and Dragon Slayer made it so the orders were absolute. Nodding its head in confirmation, Geshumaru turned towards the platform and walked away, her eyes glowing a clear azure. It was a while since her power flowed throughout her body, not since she started residing inside Naomi. Opening a gateway to the real world, Geshumaru entered without sparring her partner a parting glance, her mind focused on the upcoming days before her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Been working on this for days, getting chunks of progress done. Most of the work happened on Monday while yesterday and today were focused on the last two segments. Oh, and for those of you who are curious as to what manga Mato was referencing, it's Binbougami Ga! You should check it out, also got an anime and there's a lot of anime references, from Fist of the North Star to Death Note to One Piece (yes, One Piece). Please review as my motivation and inspiration is coming back!


End file.
